Hetalia Second Channel: Every Truth und Dare Ever
by Ciel Poetreas
Summary: Previously titled "Hetalia Second Channel: TADGHEROW". Sekuel dari "Hetalia First Channel: Truth and Dare!". Crossover; untuk info lebih lanjut silakan baca cerita ini dulu. Read, review, and enjoy!
1. Prologue: Side Country

Ciel dan Yuka kembali lagi setelah bertahun-tahun tidak berjumpa di fandom APH!

Singkat cerita, Ciel ingin melanjutkan proyek "Hetalia First Channel: Truth and Dare!" (mari kita singkat HFC TAD) dengan Yukari Wada. (Omong-omong, ceritanya bisa dibaca di akun Ciel. Kami sarankan membaca yang itu dulu sebelum berlanjut ke sini. Tapi, kalau kalian malas pun tidak apa. #ditembak) Namun, kami memutuskan untuk melabel cerita tersebut sebagai DISCONTINUED...

... dan memperbaruinya dengan proyek yang masih segar ini! #ditendang

Ehem! Intinya, cerita ini bisa dibilang sekuel dari HFC TAD. Masih berupa _Truth and Dare_ , jadi silakan masukkan semua pertanyaan dan tantangan kalian di kolom _review_. Tapi, sebelum itu, mari kita baca prolog di bawah ini.

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia bukan punya kami. Kami hanya punya OC beserta ide kelewat konyol ini.**

 **EDIT (28/12/2016): Kalian bisa melewati ketiga _chapter_ Prologue dan langsung ke _chapter_ Appendix, dengan risiko kalian tidak akan paham keseluruhan cerita. (Seperti si Caleb itu siapa, asalnya dari mana, rupanya seperti apa... atau Emil itu siapa, pekerjaannya apa, sifatnya bagaimana...) Jadi, kami menyarankan untuk membaca Prologue sampai habis, baru pindah ke Appendix. (Atau kalian boleh membaca Appendix terlebih dulu, baru membaca Prologue. Selama kalian bisa paham isi cerita, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.)**

* * *

"Hah, apa— _Truth and Dare_ bakal diadain lagi?!"

Hanya itu yang bisa diungkapkan Nesia lewat bibirnya.

 _Truth and Dare_ … sebuah acara yang disiarkan langsung dari Tokutsubaki Studio oleh Tokutsubaki Channel, atas keinginan pemerintah pusat Jepang (sebetulnya keinginan PBB) untuk mengadakan acara semacam _Truth or Dare_ , namun lebih menantang dan menarik. Di sana, dia dan saudara kembarnya beserta 43 personifikasi negara lain bertemu dengan sekumpulan kru acara yang terlalu bertalenta untuk ukuran anak berusia sekitar 13 hingga 15 tahun.

Yah, sayangnya, acara itu kemudian berakhir dengan gempa sebesar kurang lebih 8 SR yang meluluhlantakkan gedung studio, menewaskan ratusan bahkan ribuan penonton, melukai teman-temannya, membuat para kru acara kebingungan dan panik… Kirana masih bisa membayangkan betapa kacaunya situasi itu. (Berita itu memang tidak disebutkan di publik, namun mereka tahu itu benar.)

Maka, kemudian acara besar tersebut ditelantarkan begitu saja selama beberapa tahun.

Namun, ia tidak menduga acara itu akan diadakan lagi. Tidak, bukan hanya diadakan kembali, tapi juga dilanjutkan.

Nesia menatap bosnya dengan keheranan. Di sampingnya, Indo—saudara kembarnya—merengut dan kilat mata abu-abunya seakan-akan ingin melontarkan protes. Padahal, mereka sudah lama mendambakan waktu liburan… hanya untuk dipotong dengan acara yang terdengar tidak relevan bagi seorang personifikasi negara—yang juga adalah politikus—untuk ikut berpartisipasi. (Bukannya kedua personifikasi Ibu Pertiwi kita ini marah. Mereka hanya kebingungan mengapa hal itu disampaikan oleh atasan mereka dengan mendadak. Dan ada satu hal lagi yang membuat mereka heran...)

"Pak Pres, bagaimana bisa?" Indo bertanya demikian dengan bingung. "Maksud saya, baiklah! Saya sebetulnya cukup senang dengan adanya acara itu, tapi—"

"—logikanya, acara itu menimbulkan kerugian besar karena gempa, jadi mana mungkin PBB akan membiayai acara itu lagi?" Nesia menyambung perkataan saudaranya tersebut.

Atasan mereka hanya tersenyum. "Sebetulnya, Yayasan Tokutsubaki telah membayar ganti ruginya pada kita."

"Sungguh?!" Kembar Indo-Nesia berteriak bersamaan.

"Iya. Dan, kali ini, yang mengorganisir acara ini bukanlah Tokutsubaki lagi. Tapi..." Sang pemimpin negara Indonesia yang duduk di depan mereka ini masih mengulum senyum yang memiliki sejuta arti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"... Perusahaan." Begitu ucapan Netherlands.

"Perusahaan?" Malaysia merengut bingung. "Namanya begitu doang?" Begitu diiyakan Netherlands, Malaysia menepuk dahi. "Sudah cukup dengan semua keanehan ini."

"Perusahaan ini berlokasi di Amerika, dan merupakan perusahaan manajemen acara yang sangat terkenal." Setelah membantu Netherlands menjelaskan pada teman-temannya, Belgium terdiam sejenak. "Kata _Amerikaans_ , perusahaan itu pernah mengorganisir acara pesta ulang tahunnya setahun lalu. Hasilnya ternyata sangat memuaskan."

"Oooh..." Taiwan mengangguk paham.

"Tetap saja aku pikir perusahaan yang menamai diri mereka sendiri 'Perusahaan' adalah hal yang kelewat konyol, _da ze_." Begitu ujaran South Korea yang kelihatan bingung.

Hong Kong mengangguk setuju. "Tapi, kenapa bukan Tokutsubaki lagi?"

"Hmm..." Luxembourg hanya bisa termangu-mangu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Karena mereka tidak mau terkena gempa lagi saat acara ini disiarkan." Begitu jawaban Switzerland.

Masuk akal. Jepang sering dilanda gempa bumi dan tsunami, jadi mereka mempertimbangkan faktor tersebut dan akhirnya menolak untuk melanjutkan proyek itu di tangan mereka.

Austria menghela napas. "Apa yang lain setuju?"

"Hmm... awalnya sih, tidak. Tapi setelah dimohon sama bos mereka, akhirnya mereka setuju." Hungary menghela napas. "Tapi mendadak sekali ya, kabar ini..."

"Betul, sama sekali gak awesome!" Tak lama menunggu, Prussia menjentikkan jari. "Tunggu, gimana ceritanya Tokutsubaki bisa minta tolong Perusahaan buat nolong mereka?"

Spain berpikir sejenak. "Aku dengar perwakilan Tokutsubaki mendatangi Emil Kashiwagi untuk minta bantuan."

Hening.

Emil Kashiwagi? Yang katanya sekarang menjadi kepala insinyur NASA itu? Sungguh? Dia?

"Sungguh?" Liechtenstein menatap Spain dengan sedikit ragu.

Kini, ganti Seychelles yang menjawab. "Iya. Kalian tahu diva kelas dunia bernama Kanami Sakurada?" Begitu teman-temannya mengangguk, Seychelles melanjutkan. "Tokutsubaki sempat mewawancarainya secara tertutup, dan Sakurada bilang kalo dia dan Kashiwagi bersahabat. Nah, dari situ, dia ngasih tauTokutsubaki kalau mereka menjalin pertemanan dengan para karyawan di perusahaan itu."

"Jadi, logika Tokutsubaki itu mendatangi Kashiwagi untuk memintanya nego sama Perusahaan untuk menolong mereka?" Turkey merengut bingung. "Tunggu, bukannya mending mereka kirimin langsung perwakilan mereka ke Perusahaan?"

"Aku dengar..." Greece membuka mata dengan pelan. "... mereka tidak bisa, karena... beberapa alasan."

"Begitu, ya..." Scotland menumpu dagunya dengan tangan, berpikir. "Tapi begini. Apa Perusahaan mau membantu kita?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tokutsubaki yakin bila Perusahaan itu akan membantu mereka, tapi... belum ada kabarnya sampai sekarang." Germany hanya bisa menghela napas dengan pasrah begitu selesai berkata demikian.

"Oh, ayolah!" America memukul meja pertemuan. "Aku yakin mereka pasti akan menolong kita!"

"Tapi, _da_ —" Russia memotong pembicaraan America. "—mendengar mereka perusahaan terkenal, aku yakin mereka sangat sibuk dengan segala urusan yang lain."

" _Russie_ benar, _mon cher_." Begitu ungkapan France.

China ikut angkat bicara. "Apalagi _aru_ , mereka pasti akan skeptis mendengar kalau acara ini melibatkan personifikasi negara."

"Tentu saja!" England berdiri. "Memang orang biasa seperti mereka tahu apa yang namanya personifikasi? Nggak, maksudku— emang mereka percaya kalau kita ini ada?"

"Ve~ tapi, kan..." Italy Veneziano merengut sedih. "... kalau mereka tahu kita punya fans yang berharap akan kelanjutan acara itu, mereka pasti akan mau menolong, kan?"

Italy Romano, kakak kembarnya, mengangguk setuju. "Aku benci acara itu, tapi kalo sampai gadis-gadis cantik menangis cuma gara-gara acara itu nggak dilanjutin, aku gak akan maafin Perusahaan konyol itu!"

Germany menoleh pada seorang Japan yang sedang berbincang dengan Canada. " _Japan_ , apa ada kabar baru dari Tokutsubaki?"

Japan menggeleng. "Saya belum mendapat kabar."

"Lalu, tadi kamu dan Canada berbicara tentang apa?"

Japan hanya melirik Canada.

Yang dilirik berdehem, lalu berbicara dengan agak keras. "Sebetulnya, tadi aku meriset soal Perusahaan yang dimaksud... dan..."

"Dan apa?" England bertanya demikian. Kini, semua perhatian tertuju pada Canada yang mulai agak grogi ditatap sedemikian tajam oleh rekan-rekannya.

Canada menarik napas, lalu mengembuskannya pelan-pelan. "... entah mengapa, ketika melihat wajah sejumlah karyawan, aku merasa mereka itu..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"... personifikasi?" Lithuania mengernyit mendengar pernyataan Norway yang terdengar tidak masuk akal.

"Sori, apa aku salah denger?" Denmark bertanya begitu sambil mengorek telinganya.

Norway menggeleng. "Aku sudah merisetnya."

"Apa jangan-jangan kamu bertanya dengan 'teman-teman' _troll_ -mu itu lagi?" Iceland merengut ragu.

Faroe menggeleng. " _Noreg_ benar. Aku merasakan hal yang sama."

Di sampingnya, Aland memberikan ponselnya pada Finland. "Coba saja kalau tidak percaya."

Finland membuka ponsel milik Aland, lalu melihat foto-foto yang Norway maksud. "... Ya ampun! Benar!"

Sweden yang berada di belakangnya menoleh pada Denmark, lalu mengangguk. "Aura p'rsonif'kasi."

Greenland mencuri pandang ponsel yang dipegang Finland. "Tapi lebih lemah."

"Mungkin, _like_ , semi-personifikasi?" Begitu sahutan Poland. "Maksudku, aura mereka gak _totally_ kuat, sih."

"Semi-personifikasi?" Latvia menggumam kebingungan.

"Itu apaan?" Sealand menoleh pada Estonia untuk meminta penjelasan.

Estonia membetulkan kacamatanya yang sempat agak turun. "Semi-personifikasi hidup seperti manusia biasa—mati jika takdir meminta mereka atau sakit atau terluka dan sebagainya, tapi mereka masih menjadi personifikasi untuk sesuatu."

"Jarang-jarang ada semi-personifikasi..." Ukraine hanya bisa bergumam demikian, heran dengan semua informasi yang ia dapat hari ini.

Belarus mengangguk. "Baru kali ini aku mendengar kata itu. Semi-personifikasi, ya... huh."

" _Norge_ , apa kamu tahu apa yang mereka personifikasikan?" Denmark menatap Norway yang masih berpikir tanpa ekspresi.

Norway mengangguk. "Mereka itu personifikasi..."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Indo dan Nesia menatap langit dari jendela Istana Negara. Merenungkan semua ceramah dari presiden mereka.

"Nesia."

"Apa?"

"Kayaknya, acara kali ini..."

Nesia tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja."

Tanpa sadar, tangan kiri Indo dan tangan kanan Nesia menunjuk ke langit, dan mereka berucap tegas.

" _We'll have so much fun_."

* * *

Singkat kata, **cerita ini akan menjadi crossover APH dengan Project MBTI** (proyek _game_ yang belum jadi dan entah kapan akan jadi, bisa kalian lihat di alamat: project mbti . tumblr . com [hilangkan spasinya, ya]). Ide perusahaan manajemen acara profesional cukup menggelitik Ciel dan Yuka, namun menjadikan para karyawannya semi-personifikasi? Baiklah, itu cukup gila.

Lalu, Emil Kashiwagi dan Kanami Sakurada murni OC milik Ciel, dengan latar belakang mereka yang kami buat-buat sendiri. (Jangan tanya mengapa nama Emil Kashiwagi seakan-akan mengatakan dia anak dari Sonota Kashiwagi dengan Emil Steilsson. Mereka sama sekali tidak punya hubungan darah satu sama lain, oke?)

 _Chapter_ depan masih prolog, tapi dari sisi Perusahaan dan Emil (bukan, bukan Emil Steilsson, tapi Emil Kashiwagi)! _Chapter_ depan akan jauh lebih panjang (hampir enam ribu kata, belum termasuk _author notes_!), jadi siap-siap, ya~

Lalu, mengenai ketentuan _Truth and Dare_ , selebihnya akan diumumkan setelah prolog sisi Perusahaan. (Sebetulnya kurang lebih sama dengan syarat dan ketentuan yang ada di Hetalia First Channel, namun akan diperbarui, jadi mohon ditunggu~)

 _Signed out_ ,

YW & CP


	2. Prologue: Side Company

Seperti yang Ciel dan Yuka janjikan, inilah prolog dari sisi Perusahaan!

Kami sudah bilang di _chapter_ sebelumnya kalau cerita ini adalah _crossover_ Hetalia dengan Project MBTI. Nah, di _chapter_ ini, kita akan melihat bagaimana para karakter dari Project MBTI menanggapi kemauan Tokutsubaki untuk melanjutkan proyek besar-besaran mereka itu. (Jangan khawatir, kami sudah menyediakan deskripsi sifat karakter mereka di sini. Kalian hanya perlu mencari gambar para karakternya. Ketik saja di Mbah Google "project mbti" dan cari gambar 16 orang laki-laki berjejer. Nah, itu gambarnya.)

 **Peringatan** : Semua karakter di _chapter_ ini berasal dari luar Hetalia. (Sebetulnya cerita ini memang harus dilabel _crossover_ , tapi mumpung kami bingung harus memasukkan Project MBTI di kategori apa... beginilah jadinya. #ditendang) Tolong jangan membenci kami (yang memasukkan para karakter ini) atau para karakter di _chapter_ ini (karena mereka tidak bersalah apapun). Dan cerita ini _panjang_. _So_ , _get ready_.

 **Disclaimer: Project MBTI bukan punya kami. Kami hanya punya OC beserta ide kelewat konyol ini.**

* * *

"Kamu Emil Kashiwagi, kan?"

Ditanya demikian, sang insinyur terkemuka NASA itu hanya mengangguk; keringat dingin bercucuran dan kakinya gemetar karena gugup. Ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis berambut perak muda sedada dikuncir ke belakang dengan pita hitam, dengan mata ungu keperakan yang menatapnya serius. Tiba-tiba saja gadis ini muncul di depannya ketika dirinya baru keluar dari gedung kantor mabes NASA di Washington D.C., dan menembaknya dengan satu pertanyaan yang langsung membuatnya ingin kabur dan pulang ke rumahnya saat itu juga, melupakan momen tadi.

Bagaimana bisa gadis di depannya ini tahu kalau dia adalah Emil Kashiwagi, salah satu tokoh paling berpengaruh di dunia saat ini yang menjadi kepala insinyur NASA di umur yang katanya sangat muda? Walaupun populer, ia sama sekali tidak pernah memperlihatkan diri di depan umum; ya ampun, NASA saja tidak memberi informasi kepada khalayak selain nama, pekerjaan, dan pencapaiannya!

Selain itu, Emil ingin mengutuk sifat pemalunya yang agak berlebihan, karena ia yakin kakinya yang sedari tadi gemetaran bisa terlihat jelas oleh gadis di depannya ini.

"Aku Sonota Kashiwagi, perwakilan dari Tokutsubaki Channel."

"Eh?" Mengapa marga gadis ini sama dengan miliknya? Ah, tapi pasti gadis bernama Sonota ini tidak ada hubungan darah sama sekali dengan dirinya. Lagipula, banyak orang Jepang yang memiliki marga Kashiwagi, jadi ia tidak kaget. Namun tunggu, mengapa ia merasa pernah mendengar nama Tokutsubaki sebelumnya?

Sementara itu, Sonota menghela napas. "Sebetulnya, Tokutsubaki Channel mengadakan sebuah acara beberapa tahun lalu."

"... Acara?"

"Iya, _Truth and Dare_ , dengan para personifikasi negara."

Personifikasi? Negara? Personifikasi negara? Negara memiliki personifikasi? Hebat. Tiba-tiba saja, Emil merasa tertarik dengan cerita gadis ini, mencoba menggali lebih dalam. (Siapa tahu ia akan mendapat petunjuk tentang mengapa Tokutsubaki terdengar begitu familiar di telinganya.) "Lalu...?"

"Di tengah acara, tiba-tiba ada gempa susulan. Efeknya parah. Gedung studio kami rusak berat, sebagian penonton tewas, banyak yang lain terluka, kru acara dan para bintang tamu kelabakan… kau bisa bayangkan betapa kacaunya situasi itu. Maklum, Jepang sering kena gempa."

"Oh..."

Ah, mengapa cerita itu terasa familiar baginya? Dan mengapa demikian pula dengan gadis bernama Sonota ini? Emil berpikir, kemudian tersentak. Ia ingat sekarang.

Waktu itu dirinya sendiri berada di dalam studio itu, menonton siaran itu, dan mengalami sendiri gempa dan ketegangan itu! (Untung saja dirinya selamat saat gempa tersebut. Kalau tidak, ia tidak akan berdiri dan berhadapan dengan Sonota saat ini.)

"Jadi, aku mau menyerahkan tugas ini padamu."

"Tu-tunggu..." Emil buyar dari lamunannya, lalu menggaruk-garuk kepala. "Kenapa... ke aku? Aku kan... insinyur..."

Sonota mengangkat bahu. "Aku dapat kabar kalau seorang diva kelas dunia asal Jepang bernama Kanami Sakurada bersahabat denganmu. Lalu setelah aku wawancarai dia, katanya kalian punya hubungan akrab dengan sejumlah karyawan suatu perusahaan manajemen acara bernama 'Perusahaan'—oke, namanya sangat tidak masuk akal—dan perusahaan itu berlokasi di Amerika sini. Aku jauh-jauh ke negara ini untuk memintamu mengumpulkan para karyawan itu dan meneruskan acara kami. Pasti lebih bagus, karena kami yakin teman-temanmu itu jauh lebih berbakat dalam manajemen acara."

"Uh... baiklah..."

Sonota memberinya sebuah dus berukuran sedang. "Semua yang kamu perlukan ada di sini. Aku tidak mau omong panjang lebar, soalnya sebentar lagi aku harus pulang."

"Ng, oke... aku... akan berusaha..."

Sonota tersenyum manis. "Makasih, ya. Maaf merepotkan." Kemudian, ia merengut. "Ah, tapi sebetulnya aku kurang percaya denganmu. Soalnya laki-laki itu... kebanyakan—kebanyakan ya, aku tidak bilang semuanya—kurang bisa diandalkan."

Emil balik merengut. "Mm, anu... Sonota?"

"Iya?"

"Sebetulnya... aku ini... perempuan."

Hening.

Oke, ide untuk pergi ke Amerika Serikat hanya untuk bertemu muka dengan Emil Kashiwagi (terima kasih untuk Kanami Sakurada yang mau memperlihatkan foto Emil pada kru Tokutsubaki News) memang konyol, karena mendengar langsung dari sahabat Emil sendiri kalau Emil sangat minim profil dan dikatakan sebagai seorang pemalu stadium lanjut. Namun, melihat kepala insinyur NASA ( _NASA_ , kawan-kawan, organisasi tingkat internasional yang jasa dan pencapaiannya diakui dunia) adalah seorang wanita bertubuh kecil (tinggi tidak sampai 150 cm, kurus, tampang wajah seperti anak 14 tahun... begitu pikir Sonota, ketika ia melihat sang insinyur itu), berambut putih sedagu—dengan "ekor" sepanjang paha di belakangnya, dan bermata merah...

Dan kebetulan ia mempunyai rupa wajah yang memenuhi syarat untuk dikatakan " _bishōnen_ ".

Sonota ingin mencuci otaknya dengan deterjen saat itu juga.

Kalau begitu... "Umurmu?" Sonota berharap Emil masih bisa dibilang muda.

"Aku... 30 tahun."

Sonota seakan tercebur ke dalam kawah Gunung Fuji.

Ia hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk belakang lehernya. "Ya sudah. Yang penting, proyek itu—lanjutkan untuk kami." Sonota berbalik, lalu berjalan keluar dari area gedung NASA. Tiba-tiba, ia berbalik lagi dan menatap Emil sambil tersenyum. "Oh iya, aku hampir aja lupa ngomong—" Sonota mengedipkan matanya. "—siaran _live_ , ya!"

Begitu figur tubuh Sonota menghilang dari pandangannya, Emil hanya bisa memandang lama dus di pegangannya. Ia mendesah panjang, lalu mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

"Aku pasti bisa..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nggak."

"Tapi Ad—"

"Sudah aku bilang nggak." Pria—yang usianya mungkin lebih dari 30 tahun, melihat ia menumbuhkan janggut di dagunya—berkemeja merah, rompi hitam bergaris-garis vertikal abu-abu muda, dasi dan jas hitam, rambut klimis (?) hitam kemerahan, dan mata merah tajam tetap berjalan menelusuri ruang kantor yang penuh dengan karyawan yang sedang berfokus pada komputer masing-masing (sambil sesekali mencuri pandang dirinya). "Itu sama sekali gak masuk akal."

Sementara si pria berkata begitu, seorang "anak laki-laki" berpakaian ala insinyur (kaos putih dengan luaran abu-abu, celana berwarna senada, dan sepatu buts hitam), berambut putih sedagu tapi "berekor" sepaha, dan bermata delima mengikutinya dari belakang. "Ad, ayolah~"

"Berhenti mengikutiku, Emil." Pria itu berbalik dan menjitak kepala "anak" tersebut. "Aku ini mau ke ruang pertemuan, mau _meeting_ dengan Kepala Karyawan yang lain. Diam di sini atau kembali saja ke NASA rumahmu itu." Selesai menjitak, ia berbalik lagi dan berjalan, tidak acuh pada erang kesakitan "anak" itu.

"Ah, bagus. Aku ikut." Tiba-tiba saja, Emil sudah berada di sampingnya dan terus bersama dengannya, bahkan ketika ia sudah memasuki lift.

"Dan satu lagi, Emil."

"Apa?"

Pria itu melirik Emil tajam. "Berhenti memanggilku Ad."

 **.**

 **Adam Walker, 35, Manajemen Perusahaan**

 _Workaholik dan sangat berfokus pada efisiensi pekerjaan di atas segalanya. Sering berbicara pedas, sarkastik, dan tidak sabaran terhadap orang yang ia anggap tidak penting. Suka menulis dua kertas pink (baca: memecat dua karyawan) sekaligus dalam sehari untuk (menurutnya) mengurangi ketidakefisienan dan pembuangan sumber daya yang cuma-cuma sebisa mungkin. Bisa menjadi pria yang menawan hati wanita... hanya kalau ia ingin._

 **.**

Cerita mengenai kedatangan insinyur kebanggaan NASA ke Perusahaan itu… panjang.

Singkat kata, Adam Walker menerima telepon dari resepsionis kalau teman dari si manajemen kita ini akan datang. (Sebetulnya si resepsionis ingin bercanda kalau Emil itu kekasihnya, tapi resepsionis itu masih sayang pekerjaannya dan tahu bahwa kalau ia sembarang bertindak, korban "kertas pink"—baca: PHK—berikutnya pasti nanti jatuh padanya, cepat atau lambat). Tahu-tahu saja, Emil, sambil membawa sebuah kardus sedang yang kelihatan mencurigakan, sudah berada di depan mejanya tepat ketika ia menutup telepon. Kemudian, insinyur pemalu itu mulai bercerita panjang lebar dengan penuh semangat dan mata berbinar-binar (suatu fenomena langka yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang yang Emil percayai) tentang sesuatu dengan frase-frase "ada yang minta tolong padaku", "proyek acara siaran langsung", dan "personifikasi negara". Adam bisa mengerti dua frase pertama, namun...

Personifikasi negara? Emil kelihatannya sudah gila. Sejak kapan negara punya personifikasi? Selama 35 tahun hidupnya, Adam tidak pernah mendengar frase semacam itu di manapun. Jadi, ia memutuskan kalau cerita Emil hanyalah sebuah halusinasi dan menyuruhnya pergi dari kantor. Tapi apa daya, perempuan yang menjadi kepala insinyur NASA itu menolak untuk melakukannya.

"Emil, personifikasi negara itu gak ada. Titik."

"Aaah, percayalah, Ad~ Aku sudah melihatnya sendiri~" Nada memelas terdengar dari suara Emil.

"Dengan mata kepala sendiri? Hah! Pasti itu hanya halusinasi."

"Lewat rekaman, sih... Ah, tapi ada bukti lain, kok! Sampe aku bawa segala. Nih!" Emil memamerkan kardus yang ia bawa sambil menyungging senyuman manis.

Adam mendengus. (Bukannya senyum gadis itu membuat hatinya berdebar kencang atau apa.) "Itu pasti palsu. Dan lagipula—" Begitu lift terbuka, Adam keluar dengan kedua tangan berada di dalam saku jasnya. Emil masih membuntut di belakang. "—siapa tahu orang yang kamu temui itu oknum jahat." (Bukannya dia khawatir Emil akan terkena musibah atau apa.)

"Aku sudah riset di internet!" Kali ini, Emil terdengar sedikit kesal dan mengambek. "Semua orang yang Sonota sebut, lalu Tokutsubaki Channel, sampai Sonota sendiri dan kru-kru acaranya— semua dari mereka ada di situs resmi!"

Namun, tetap saja manajer itu merasa skeptis dengan eksistensi personifikasi negara yang Emil dengungkan sedari tadi itu. "Emil—"

"Gini aja, deh!" Bahkan sampai ketika Adam telah memasuki ruang pertemuan (dengan semua Kepala Karyawan selain dirinya telah berkumpul di meja besar ruang tersebut), Emil tetap saja mengotot, lengkap dengan rengut di wajahnya. "Tinggal Ad percaya atau nggak! Kalo masih gak percaya, kita taruhan!"

Lima belas Kepala Karyawan (semuanya pria) yang sudah duduk di kursi masing-masing menoleh pada Emil. Adam berbalik, merengut bingung. Tidak biasanya Emil bersikeras seperti sekarang. Seingatnya, Emil lebih ke tipe orang yang pasif dan penurut.

"Taruhan?"

Tanpa memedulikan enam belas pasang mata yang saat ini menatap tajam padanya, Emil mengiyakan gumaman sang manajemen di depannya. "Kalo personifikasi negara emang gak ada, aku bakal dengan senang hati angkat kaki dari NASA!"

"Hah?!" Bukan Adam yang kaget, melainkan seorang pria yang usianya tidak jauh dengannya (lihat saja rambut di dagunya!), yang memiliki rambut putih jigrak, mata biru langit, kaos putih (yang kelihatan agak terlalu besar), dan jaket coklat tua. "Kashiwagi, serius kamu?! Keluar dari NASA?!"

"Bukan, maksudku—" Emil memutar bola matanya. "—ini bukan kayak yang kamu pikirin, Ike [1]."

"Tapi, keluar dari NASA itu... kamu udah gila?!"

 **.**

 **Issac Reynolds, 36, Konsultan Teknis Perusahaan**

 _Sangat hebat dalam pekerjaannya sebagai teknisi. Sayang, ia cukup temperamental dan mudah menolak hal-hal yang ia rasa tidak relevan dengan dirinya. Sangat mencintai kebebasan, dan tidak akan membiarkan siapapun dan apapun menghalangi keinginannya untuk melakukan apapun yang ia mau. Ia juga cinta akan musik, dan bisa memainkan berbagai instrumen, termasuk saksofon dan bas._

 **.**

Namun, belum sempat Adam membalasnya dengan remeh, Emil kembali padanya dan menatapnya tajam. Kemudian, keluarlah kalimat—

"Tapi, kalo personifikasi negara ada— kalo mereka memang ada, aku bakal suruh Presdir sini buat kasih PHK ke _kalian_!"

Hening.

PHK? Lebih dari itu, "ke _kalian_ "? Bukan "ke _kamu_ "? Apa berarti dia juga memasukkan Kepala Karyawan yang lain ke dalam perjudian ini? Mengapa sekarang mereka ikut menjadi korban? Tapi, hal itu hanya akan terjadi kalau Adam tidak percaya akan adanya hal sejenis personifikasi negara, ketika mereka memang ada. Jadi, selama Adam mempercayai perkataan Emil, teman-temannya itu akan aman.

"Um, maaf mengganggu—" Seorang Kepala Karyawan dengan rambut berwarna paling aneh dari semua warna rambut alami yang tersedia di muka bumi ini (Emil suka menyebutnya warna salmon), mata kehijauan, lengkap dengan syal kuning bergaris coklat dengan pola segi empat, dan jaket coklat berujar halus. "—tapi bisakah kalian jelaskan apa yang terjadi? Tentang PHK dan semacamnya itu?"

"James." Emil melirik pria itu dengan tatapan agak serius. "Kalo kamu pilih, mending suruh Adam percaya ceritaku atau kamu ikut dipecat?"

"Hah?"

"Jawab aja." Emil berteman dengan semua Kepala Karyawan Perusahaan, jadi tentu saja dia akan berbincang-bincang pada mereka dengan santai, tanpa harus bersembunyi di belakang Adam karena gugup.

(Bagaimana bisa Emil mengenal semua Kepala Karyawan? Singkat cerita, Emil tergabung dalam sebuah organisasi amal bernama Zeroes, yang semua agennya adalah perempuan [dan dia masuk di dalamnya]. Setahun lalu, Zeroes mengadakan pesta amal dan meminta bantuan Perusahaan untuk mengorganisir acara mereka. Tidak hanya itu, Zeroes juga mengundang seisi Perusahaan untuk ikut merayakan pesta tersebut, dan ujung-ujungnya para Kepala Karyawan yang diutus. Setelah itu... kalian bisa tebak sendiri ke mana arah ceritanya.)

"Ng, itu…"

 **.**

 **James Gardner, 28, Kepala HRD Perusahaan**

 _"Ibu" dari Perusahaan. Ia sangat senang dan serius dalam menjalankan tugasnya. Menganggap berkeliling seluruh bagian di perusahaan dan berbicara secara pribadi dengan setiap karyawannya sebagai bagian penting pekerjaannya. Dia berusaha mengenal semua orang di kantor, pekerjaan mereka, dan sebagainya. Percaya bahwa perusahaan yang baik memiliki hubungan antar-pekerja yang kuat, sehingga sering menjadi panitia untuk acara makan malam saat pra-acara, Natal, Hari Valentine, dan sebagainya._

 **.**

"Aku gak mau dipecat sih, tapi..." James menggaruk pipinya pelan dengan telunjuk. "Sebetulnya ceritamu itu tentang apa?"

"Hei!" Seorang Kepala Karyawan yang duduk di sebelah James berseru dengan nada agak frustrasi. Ia memiliki rambut pirang-coklat sebahu yang dikuncir rendah dan memakai baju dua lapis—kemeja hijau lengan panjang dengan rompi hitam—serta sarung tangan tanpa jari dan buts kecoklatan. Dari mata hijaunya jelas tampak binar kesal. "Aku gak ngerti kalian ngomong apaan, tapi Adam, mending kamu percaya aja sama ceritanya Emil! Aku belum mau kena PHK!"

"Nah, iya. Makanya, Ad—" Emil mengangguk dan kembali menatap Adam dengan kilat mata menyiratkan kemenangan.

Karyawan tersebut mendengus agak marah. "Adam! Sampe kita semua di-PHK gara-gara kamu, tanggung jawab, ya!"

 **.**

 **Warren Sanders, 25, Perencana Proyek Perusahaan**

 _Antusias, inovatif, dan menyukai segala macam ide yang baru. Sayang, dia mudah teralihkan perhatiannya dan meninggalkan hal lama ketika hal baru itu muncul, dan ia hidup dengan konsep seperti itu. Suka dengan pesta, klub, bertemu orang baru (kecuali mereka bodoh), dan apapun yang menyenangkan dan segar. Namun, ia sering tidak peka terhadap efek yang ia timbulkan pada orang lain lewat tindakannya._

 **.**

"War, Emil, aku ada ide!" Seru pria lain. Ia sekilas mirip dengan Warren, namun berambut pendek dengan dua jepit hitam dan mengenakan kaos hitam lengan panjang yang dilapisi kaos jingga buntung, serta rompi hijau. "Mending Walker aja yang dijadiin tumbal! Dia kan udah sering mecat dua orang sehari, tuh! Sekarang gantian!"

"Ide bagus, Will!" Warren dan Issac, beserta beberapa karyawan lain berseru demikian.

Pria yang kelihatannya saudara kembar Warren itu tersenyum licik—jarang sekali ia memperlihatkan ekspresi seperti itu, kecuali ia sedang jahil. "Semuanya! Siapa yang setuju buat jadiin Walker bahan taruhan Emil buat gantiin kita?!"

 **.**

 **William Sanders, 25, Konsultan Hubungan Perusahaan**

 _Kakak kembar Warren yang optimis dan penuh semangat (yang bisa berhasil baik positif maupun negatif). Memiliki pikiran yang terbuka dan mudah menerima semua orang dan cerita mereka. Sangat terkenal baik di perusahaan maupun luar perusahaan, dan dikatakan bahwa pergi bersamanya akan sering dikenai interupsi sana-sini karena banyaknya orang yang berhenti untuk menyapanya. Ia punya kemampuan untuk berbaur dan menyesuaikan sifatnya dengan orang yang ia ajak bicara._

 **.**

Beberapa Kepala Karyawan mengangkat tangan dengan antusias. Ruang pertemuan kemudian langsung ribut dengan seruan propaganda mereka untuk menjadikan seorang manajemen bernama Adam Walker sebagai korban PHK Perusahaan. Untuk ukuran Kepala Karyawan sebuah perusahaan yang bergengsi, mereka gila juga.

"Tapi, Kashiwagi." Kini, ganti seorang pria berambut hitam dengan potongan agak asimetris, bermata merah tajam, berkaos putih, dan berjaket hijau yang berujar pada Emil. Ujarannya itu cukup keras dan tegas untuk membuat William dan yang lain diam dan mendengarkannya.

Emil mengangguk. "Iya?"

"Tidak ada gunanya membawa kami dalam judimu dengan Adam itu."

William mengangguk setuju. "Kenapa kami juga kena?"

"Mending si Walker aja yang dikorbanin! Dia udah ngorbanin karyawan banyak, tuh!" Begitu umbaran Issac.

Emil termenung. "Kalian semua harus terlibat di dalamnya."

Pria berjaket hijau itu merengut. "Maksudmu?"

 **.**

 **Joshua Evans, 28, Personalia Kontingensi Perusahaan**

 _Sangat tenang dan logis. Bagi sebagian besar orang, ia bisa dikatakan_ terlalu _tenang dan logis. Melihat emosi sebagai kelemahan, sehingga merekonstruksi sistem dan proses mentalnya sedemikian rupa. Umumnya berkesan sebagai orang yang arogan dan memiliki ketidaksabaran terhadap yang ia sebut sebagai orang-orang "bodoh". Walau begitu, pekerjaannya sangat efisien dan berhasil sangat bagus._

 **.**

Emil mengangguk. "Iya. Kalian akan mengorganisir siaran _live_ ini."

"Siaran? _Live_?" Ganti Joshua yang merengut, kedua alisnya menyatu dalam keheranan. "Sebetulnya ini—"

"Ah, daripada kalian bingung, sebaiknya aku jelaskan." Emil berjalan ke ujung meja yang dekat dengannya, lalu menaruh kardus yang ia bawa di atasnya. "Jadi kemarin aku ketemu cewek di depan kantor NASA, namanya Sonota dan dia minta tolong sama aku untuk meneruskan acara _Truth and Dare_ yang dibawakan sama Tokutsubaki Channel yang gak bisa lanjut sejak beberapa tahun lalu gara-gara gempa bumi, soalnya dia dapet kabar dari Kanami kalo dia sahabatan sama aku dan dia juga tahu lewat Kanami kalo aku tahu tentang sebuah perusahaan manajemen acara yang katanya bagus banget—yang gak lain adalah kalian, jadi dia dateng dari Jepang ke sini buat minta tolong kalian buat ngadain lagi acara ini via aku dan dia ngasih kardus ini yang isinya semua yang kita perlukan buat setlist acara dan info dan alamat para personifikasi dan blablabla, dan akhirnya aku riset soal apa yang dikatakan Sonota yang tentang Tokutsubaki adalah akademi yang punya siaran TV sendiri dan politikus negara yang katanya cuma samaran buat personifikasi negara dan semua hal penting dan gak penting lain yang ada di dus ini." Emil menarik dan mengembuskan napas panjang. "Dan semuanya benar."

Hening.

Adam bahkan bingung kalau para koleganya yang sesama Kepala Karyawan paham dengan penjelasan Emil, yang bila dibayangkan seperti tabrakan antar-gerbong kereta api beruntun.

"Jadi, intinya..." Seorang pria lain yang duduk di sebelah Joshua mengangkat tangan. Ia berambut coklat pucat, bermata merah tua, dan mengenakan kemeja putih di balik jaket wol hijaunya. "Sonota minta tolong pada kita untuk nerusin acara _Truth and Dare_ itu, dengan make kamu sebagai perantara?"

"Iya."

 _Bagus, Miller._ Begitu batin Adam berbunyi, salut pada temannya itu. Semua karena dia telah membuat cerita Emil menjadi singkat, padat, dan jelas. (Sebetulnya Adam juga bisa melakukannya, namun dengan kondisi dirinya yang saat ini sepertinya sedikit terpojok karena masalah taruhan tadi, dia ragu kalau mereka akan mendengarkannya atau tidak. Lagipula, Adam bukan tipe yang akan menjelaskan kembali cerita Emil yang konyol-namun-entah-bagaimana-masuk-akal-baginya itu kepada orang lain.)

Pria tersebut mengangguk-angguk. "Lalu, kenapa sampai kalian—kamu dan Walker—berbicara soal _kami_ bakal kena PHK?"

 **.**

 **Christopher Miller, 32, Konsultan Konsolidasi Perusahaan**

 _Hangat dan ramah, serta suka memberi orang-orang rasa seperti "nyaman untuk dipeluk" dengan semua sweater dan baju wol (biasanya kardigan) yang ia kenakan. Memiliki aura yang bisa menenangkan orang di sekitarnya. Ia punya kemampuan untuk mengetahui apa yang orang rasa dan butuhkan, sehingga banyak karyawan di Perusahaan yang datang padanya untuk nasihat, pencerahan, kehangatan, dan sebagainya._

 **.**

"Itu cuma taruhan kalo Ad gak percaya soal personifikasi negara itu ada. Ada dua kemungkinan yang dipertaruhkan. Kalo mereka gak ada, aku bakal keluar dari NASA. Tapi kalo mereka ada, aku bakal minta Presdir biar kalian semua sama Ad kena PHK. Jadi, kalau mau nasib kalian selamat..." Emil melirik Adam yang berada agak jauh di sebelah kanannya.

Ini adalah salah satu momen langka di mana dirinya yang terpojok. Demi apa, ini _Adam Walker_ yang kita bicarakan! Orang yang terkenal paling sadis seantero Perusahaan digiring ke tepi jurang oleh seorang perempuan yang sekilas sama sekali tidak menarik baginya (kekurangan aset, pendek, pemalu, dan hal-hal lain yang bisa kamu kaitkan dengan Emil Kashiwagi begitu kamu berteman dengannya) dengan ide dan cerita konyol yang berujung pada sebuah taruhan dan ancaman gila! (Tapi isi taruhan itu omong-omong cukup efektif untuk membuat para koleganya menatap intens Adam hingga ia merasa ingin kabur ke toilet saat itu juga karena akan sangat memalukan bila dia ketahuan pipis di celana. Pasti Warren dan Issac akan menertawainya.) Sungguh sebuah hal yang mengherankan untuk melihat Adam ditaklukkan wanita bertubuh mungil itu.

Akhirnya, Adam menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah, aku percaya."

Warren dan beberapa karyawan mengacungkan ibu jari mereka padanya. James, Christopher, Joshua, dan sebagian yang lain mengangguk. Emil tersenyum penuh kemenangan; suatu pemandangan yang tidak biasa dilihat orang, kecuali bila kamu membuat Emil menantangmu taruhan.

(Omong-omong, sebaiknya jangan pernah membuat masalah dalam bentuk intelektual—debat dan taruhan dan semacamnya—dengan Emil, karena dia akan _selalu_ menang. Walau sekilas kelihatan agak tolol, dia tidak disebut sebagai insinyur kebanggaan NASA tanpa alasan. Singkat cerita, pekerjaan Emil membuat otaknya jauh lebih terasah dalam _problem-solving_.)

Tanpa banyak omong, Adam langsung mengambil tempat di bangku kosong sebelah seorang karyawan berkaos hitam ditutupi jaket biru, berambut coklat, dan bermata biru muda dengan kacamata sebagai bingkainya. Karyawan itu menoleh dan hanya tersenyum tipis. "... Aku tidak menyangka."

"Apaan?" Adam melirik koleganya tersebut.

"Pertemuan kita akan berakhir mendiskusikan hal semacam ini. Sangat mendadak."

 **.**

 **Ethan Turner, 27, Konsultan Pemasaran Perusahaan**

 _Cukup pendiam dan baik. Ia merupakan tipe orang yang lebih suka mendengarkan daripada berbicara. Banyak orang yang mencurahkan isi hati mereka padanya (seperti apa yang mereka lakukan ketika ada Christopher) dan meminta nasihat atau pendapatnya. Pada orang yang ia percayai, ia akan memperlihatkan sisi dirinya yang lebih sarkastik dan kritis, namun hanya pada mereka yang ia tahu mampu menangani sifatnya tersebut._

 **.**

Adam mengangguk mendengar perkataan Ethan. "Aku juga mikir begitu."

Sementara itu, Joshua menoleh pada Emil. "Apa kamu ada bukti selain kardus itu?"

"Ada. Bukan bukti fisik, sih." Emil tersenyum. "Tapi yang ini kuat. Soalnya aku menghadiri acara itu."

Hening.

"Ya ampun!" Seorang karyawan yang duduk di samping Joshua terkesiap. Ia berambut coklat muda pucat, bermata abu-abu, dan mengenakan kaos merah belang abu-abu di balik rompi abu-abu yang berkerudung. "Tapi— tadi kamu bilang waktu itu gempa! Kamu gak pa-pa waktu itu?"

"Jake, kalo aku kenapa-napa, mungkin aku gak bakal ada di sini. Soalnya gempanya 8 Skala Richter."

"HAH?!"

 **.**

 **Jake Peterson, 26, Kontraktor Hiburan Perusahaan**

 _Cukup terkenal sebagai DJ dan tokoh televisi, dan merupakan orang yang sering ditunjuk dan disambut oleh kikik genit para gadis di jalan, karena ia memang setampan dan semenawan itu. Sangat menyukai perhatian yang ia dapatkan dari pekerjaannya, dan berpikir kalau tiga pesta semalam, wawancara di esok harinya, lalu pekerjaan MC di malam harinya itu sesuatu yang keren. Memiliki selera busana yang tinggi, dan suka memberi tips pada orang-orang mengenai apa yang harus mereka pakai._

 **.**

Kali ini bukan hanya Jake yang kaget. Sebagian besar karyawan juga kaget. Adam pun demikian, tidak menyangka Emil pernah mengalami bencana separah itu. Bahkan Joshua yang biasanya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi wajah pun kelihatan terkejut.

Hening menyelimuti seisi ruangan.

"... Ng, kardus itu..." Mengalihkan bahasan ke arah yang lebih baik daripada bencana yang bisa saja merenggut nyawa teman mereka beberapa tahun lalu, seorang karyawan lain—berambut coklat ikal dengan topi hitam, mata hijau, kaos putih lengan pendek, serta dasi dan rompi hitam—yang duduk di sebelah James menunjuk kardus yang Emil bawa sejak tadi. (Ia mengalihkan perhatian mereka karena ia yakin topiknya akan berangsur sangat gelap dan berujung pada belasungkawa yang tidak pada tempatnya—itu menurut dirinya.) "Isinya apa aja?"

" _Setlist_ acara, daftar para personifikasi yang hadir, terus info dan alamatnya… terus fotokopi dokumen penting juga, tapi sebagian besar isinya dicoret, mungkin sengaja, biar yang kita lihat cuma bukti kalo dokumennya ditandatangani personifikasi negara."

"Oooh... baiklah."

 **.**

 **Daniel Bennett, 25, Manajer Desain Perusahaan**

 _Sekilas kelihatan sebagai orang yang dingin, dan kebiasaan melamunnya membuat ia sering disangka menggunakan narkoba oleh beberapa rekannya. (Kenyataannya sama sekali tidak.) Sering membuat keputusan berdasarkan logikanya yang aneh dan membingungkan bagi orang-orang yang belum mengenal dirinya. Walaupun demikian, ia cukup hebat dalam pekerjaannya. Karya seninya (lukisan dengan cat minyak dan cat air, lalu pahatan dan tembikar) sangat personal dan ia melihat itu sebagai cara mengekspresikan dirinya._

 **.**

"Teman-teman, kalau saya boleh berpendapat..."

Mereka menoleh pada seorang karyawan lain yang duduk di sebelah Christopher. Rambut hitamnya disisir rapi, dan ia mengenakan baju hitam lengan panjang dengan tambahan syal biru di lehernya. Mata merah tuanya menatap para karyawan lain dengan serius.

"Silakan, Vincent." Begitu ujaran James.

"Bukankah sebaiknya kita berfokus pada acaranya dulu? Daripada memikirkan mereka itu benar-benar personifikasi negara atau bukan, sebaiknya kita turuti pesan gadis yang Kashiwagi temui itu dan melanjutkan acaranya. Saya tahu masalah mereka itu personifikasi atau bukan memang harus dipertanyakan, tapi..."

 **.**

 **Vincent Richards, 27, Manajer Keuangan Perusahaan**

 _Pendiam, tidak suka diganggu saat bekerja, dan akan berusaha keras untuk menyelesaikan apa yang ditugaskan padanya. Di pertemuan selalu ia yang mencatat detil-detil dalam tulisan tangan, banyak karyawan lain yang datang padanya jika mereka kurang rinci. Suka menggunakan catatan Post-It dalam berbagai warna, dikode-warnai menurut pemahamannya sendiri. Seprivat-privatnya dirinya, ia sangat setia pada beberapa teman terdekatnya._

 **.**

"Ide bagus, Richards." Joshua mengangguk sepakat. "Lalu, Kashiwagi. Sebetulnya acara itu sebesar apa?"

"Kalau aku bilang sih... saking besarnya kita perlu panggil personifikasinya sendiri."

"Buat apa?"

"Soalnya dari yang aku baca di suratnya Tokutsubaki buat kita..." Emil mengangkat bahu. "... acara sebesar itu dibiayai pemerintahan seluruh negara yang personifikasinya terlibat, tambah PBB. Jadi kalo aku pikir-pikir, mungkin kita harus negosiasi sama entah personifikasi atau pemimpin negara mereka biar kita bisa lanjutin proyek ini? Atau tanya ke PBB untuk bantuan sponsor dan menyiarkan berita ini ke para personifikasi itu? Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin dua-duanya."

"Demi apa..." Karyawan yang duduk di sebelah Warren bersandar pada kursinya. Ia memiliki rambut coklat tua yang disisir dengan gaya yang hampir mirip Adam (tapi lebih rapi, menurut Emil), mata kuning kecoklatan, dan memakai kemeja putih dengan dasi merah dan jas hitam. "Aku tahu kita pernah kerjasama dengan pemerintahan, tapi yang ini—aku gak bisa bayangin—pemerintahan internasional!"

Karyawan lain yang duduk di sebelahnya—berambut pirang agak pucat, bermata ungu, dan berkemeja putih dengan sweater (kalau bisa disebut demikian) biru tua—hanya meringis. "Aku sih, tidak apa dengan proyek begini..."

"Soalnya kamu kan di publikasi! Kerjaanmu sama kerjaanku banyakan kerjaanku, lah!"

Karyawan itu terdiam, lalu berbisik pada teman di sampingnya, yang berambut pirang agak acak-acakan, bermata hijau, berkemeja hijau, dan berjaket putih. "Tate, ada air?"

"Hm? Iya... tunggu sebentar."

 **.**

 **Alexander Tate, 24, Kepala Kesejahteraan Perusahaan**

 _Orang yang paling dibutuhkan jika butuh P3K, cokelat, tisu, alat menjahit, dan lain sebagainya. James menyebutnya sebagai kepala kesejahteraan yang "melampaui panggilan tugas", sedangkan yang lain menyebutnya sebagai keset (karena sifatnya yang pasif, pendiam, dan terlalu baik sehingga banyak orang yang memanfaatkan dirinya). Biar dikata demikian, ia selalu ada bagi setiap orang yang membutuhkan._

 **.**

Setelah menerima air kemasan gelas dari Alexander, ia memberikan gelas tersebut pada teman di sebelahnya yang sedang galau tidak jelas merenungkan nasibnya yang harus menangani acara skala dunia itu. (Bukannya Perusahaan tidak pernah menangani acara skala besar, tapi acara yang diusulkan oleh Emil ini melibatkan PBB—mari kita tekankan lagi, _PBB_ alias Perserikatan _Bangsa-Bangsa_ —jadi jangan heran kalau teman dari karyawan berbaju nila ini histeris sendiri.) "Moore, ini cuma air, tapi minumlah."

 **.**

 **Caleb Mathagamain, 32, Konsultan Publikasi Perusahaan**

 _Paling sering absen jam kerja, baik secara fisik maupun psikis. Suka melamun berjam-jam di kantor, namun ia tetap mampu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, jadi tidak ada yang memberi komentar. Karena porsi tugasnya yang sedikit, ia menjadi sukarelawan di panti asuhan lokal dan sangat menyenangi waktunya di sana. (Bisa dibilang ia lebih senang berada di panti asuhan daripada di kantor.) Sangat perhatian dan lembut terhadap anak-anak, dan sifatnya itu terlihat oleh hampir semua orang._

 **.**

"Kenapa kamu bilang 'ini cuma air', Mathagamain?"

Caleb termenung sejenak. "Mungkin karena Moore suka minum kopi?"

Sudah cukup dengan berita dadakan dari Emil tentang acara siaran live yang harus dilanjutkan. Sekarang, ada pertanyaan baru. Dari mana Caleb yang hobi absen fisik dari pekerjaannya (katanya untuk jadi relawan di panti asuhan) bahkan absen psikis saat di kantor (hobi melamun dan sebagainya) bisa tahu temannya yang sifatnya-mirip-dengan-Adam-tapi-tidak-sesadis-atau-sekeras-dia ini suka kopi?

Tentu saja temannya tersebut mempertanyakan hal tersebut. Ia menoleh kebingungan. "Tau dari mana?"

 **.**

 **Andrew Moore, 29, Manajer Tenaga Kerja Perusahaan**

 _"Ayah" dari Perusahaan. Para kolega sering melihatnya sebagai orang yang kaku dan terlalu patuh akan peraturan. Jarang terlihat memakai baju selain baju kerja, sangat suka kopi, dan terlalu bertanggungjawab. Tidak banyak senyum dan sebetulnya hanya khawatir bagaimana perusahaan berjalan dengan baik dengan banyak pegawai yang tidak berpaku pada peraturan. Namun, ia akan memberikan saran dan bantuan apapun bila dimintai._

 **.**

"Hm... karena menurutku, tipe orang seperti Moore suka kopi, mungkin?"

Andrew menatap Caleb dengan agak bingung. Namun, ia ingat James bilang kalau Caleb mampu menebak sifat dan pintar mengobservasi orang, jadi ia hanya mengangkat bahu. "Oke..." Kemudian, ia meneguk air pemberian rekannya tersebut tanpa bicara lagi.

" _Guys_ , gini aja." Seorang karyawan lain yang duduk di sebelah William angkat bicara. Ia memiliki rambut merah tua dengan mata biru yang dibingkai kacamata hitam, serta kaos polo putih yang memperlihatkan sebagian dari kaos hitam di baliknya. "Masalah acaranya sih pasti kita bisa urus, kan? Nah, berarti kan tinggal soal biaya. Kalo misalnya Emil bilang kayak tadi—tentang saking besarnya kita harus nego ke PBB atau pemerintah—mending kita mikir dulu gimana caranya kita ngomong ke pemerintah soal ini."

Joshua merengut mendengar pendapat karyawan tersebut. "Bukannya yang mengurus negosiasi itu kamu, Stone?"

"Iya, tapi kalo kita tiba-tiba dateng terus ngadu ke presiden soal begini kan gak lucu! Apalagi kalo ternyata presidennya gak tau soal acara beberapa tahun lalu itu. Siapa tau presiden yang sekarang beda sama presiden yang waktu _Truth and Dare_ diadain. Paling nggak—" Karyawan itu memutar bola mata birunya sesaat. "—ada perantara, lah! Nego mah gampang, serahin aja ke aku!"

 **.**

 **Dylan Stone, 27, Perwakilan Perusahaan**

 _Mempesona dan menawan tingkat dewa. Suka memperkenalkan diri sebagai mata-mata perusahaan sehingga mendapat perhatian banyak orang. (Dan ia menyukai [erhatian yang ditujukan padanya itu.) Pandai bicara hingga membuat orang-orang mau mengikuti kemauannya, oportunistik, dan suka mengimprovisasi. Menyukai olahraga ekstrim, aktivitas yang berisiko, serta benda-benda yang bergaya dan mengkilap (biasanya hitam atau perak)._

 **.**

"Perantara, ya..." Joshua berpikir sejenak. "Tapi daripada itu, masalah yang ingin aku tahu jawabannya sekarang itu seperti ini: bagaimana mereka, orang dari Tokutsubaki, membawa para personifikasi itu ke acara mereka?"

Hening.

Masalah demi masalah terus dipertanyakan… semua Kepala Karyawan yakin pertemuan ini tidak akan ada habisnya.

Emil membuka kardusnya, merogoh secarik kertas surat, kemudian membacanya. "Ceritanya para personifikasi itu ada pertemuan di Jepang, lalu ada gempa tektonis—ini gempa sungguhan, soalnya sampe muncul di berita. Nah, pas itu para kru udah tau bakal ada gempa dan sengaja bikin lantai tempat mereka pertemuan keliatan seakan-akan retak. Biar nanti kalo ada orang yang ngeh sama 'retakan'nya—terus mereka pingsan gara-gara gempa, nanti pas bangun mereka bakal ngira itu panggung bawah tanah. Terus, di ruangan itu, kata personifikasi negara Kanada, dia sempat mencium aroma manis saat gempa sebelum akhirnya pingsan. Itu karena—"

"Kloroform."

Semua menoleh. Emil mendongak. Enam belas pasang mata kini tertuju pada seorang pemuda berkacamata yang duduk berseberangan dengan Caleb. Ia berambut jingga agak kecoklatan (atau mungkin coklat kejinggaan?) dengan mata biru tua, dan mengenakan kemeja kuning di balik jas hijau muda.

Cuek dengan tatapan mereka, pria muda tersebut membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Isi pewangi ruangannya diganti dengan kloroform yang aromanya disamarkan. Jadi, ketika sudah waktunya, pewangi ruangan itu akan menyemprotkan kloroform dan membuat mereka pingsan."

 **.**

 **Lucas Morgan, 24, Analis Sistem Perusahaan**

 _Sering disangka sebagai bantuan teknis, dan hal itu selalu membuatnya kesal. Tidak pandai dalam bertatap muka, sangat pendiam, tertutup, dan lebih suka menggunakan teks atau e-mail. Terkenal dengan layar LCD yang ia pasang di luar ruang kerjanya, dan menggunakan layar tersebut untuk berbicara dengan orang-orang yang mencarinya. Seorang_ otaku _dan suka mengkompensasi ketidakmampuannya untuk berekspresi wajah dengan emotikon Jepang._

 **.**

Setelah terpana dengan penjelasan Lucas, Emil mengangguk dengan semangat. "Betul."

James merengut bingung sambil memandangi Lucas. "Emang ada ya, kloroform yang aromanya disamarkan?"

"Sekarang ada." Lucas hanya menjawab demikian, lalu memakai _headphone_ kuningnya yang menggantung di leher.

Adam menghela napas. Kini, ganti ia yang mengajak diskusi para koleganya yang mendapat dirundung kebingungan setelah mendapat masalah dadakan. (Masa bodoh dengan topik awal pertemuan. Toh, yang itu tidak penting amat bila dibandingkan dengan rencana proyek ini.) "Baiklah. Sekarang masalah utama kita adalah perantara. Sebaiknya target kita adalah PBB, agar kita tidak perlu mendatangi setiap personifikasi negara dan bernegosiasi dengan mereka. Emil, apa ada data tentang gimana Tokutsubaki negosiasi ke pemerintah?"

Emil memberikan secarik surat yang berbeda dengan yang ia baca sesaat sebelumnya pada Joshua. "Mereka sih dimintai tolong sama PBB buat adain acara itu, dan perantaranya..."

Joshua membaca surat tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, kedua alisnya mengernyit. "Pemerintah pusat Jepang? Mereka yang memohon, bukan Tokutsubaki?"

Emil mengangguk. "Sepertinya proyek itu berawal karena keinginan PBB sendiri."

"Dan proyek itu tidak dilanjutkan karena gempa?"

"Mereka pasti rugi banyak, Evans." Dylan meminum air kemasan gelas di depannya, "Jadi, mungkin mereka ingin lanjut, tapi kali ini make pihak ketiga."

"Waktu itu yang kasih sponsor siapa?" Andrew angkat bicara, setelah akhirnya berhasil menenangkan diri. (Butuh usapan punggung dari Caleb dan dukungan dari James untuk membuat semangat Andrew menjalankan Kewajiban—dengan huruf kapital K—bangkit kembali.)

"Tokutsubaki dan PBB, dibantu setiap negara yang terlibat." Ganti Warren membaca surat tersebut dengan gumaman keras.

"Kalo kita minta mereka sponsori acara ini lagi, apa mereka mau?'" Jake kelihatan ragu. "Rasanya proyek ini kayak dibuang gitu aja..."

"Lebih tepatnya 'ditelantarkan', sih." Lucas berkata demikian, mengoreksi Jake.

"Tapi aku yakin fans mereka masih berharap!" William memukul meja dengan pelan, wajahnya prihatin. "Mereka pasti ingin proyek ini tetap berlanjut!"

Ethan, Caleb, Alexander, dan Daniel mengiyakan pendapat William dengan satu anggukan.

"Lagipula—" Emil merogoh sejumlah surat dari dalam dus. "—masih ada banyak _Truth and Dare_ yang perlu mereka penuhi."

James menghela napas, kemudian mengucapkan sebuah kalimat...

"Akan aku panggilkan Presdir."

... yang cukup untuk membuat mereka berharap lebih akan solusi dari masalah besar ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Singkat cerita, para Kepala Karyawan (tambah Emil) dan Presdir berdiskusi selama kurang lebih tiga puluh menit mengenai proyek _Truth and Dare_ tersebut, dan berakhir dengan Presdir menyatakan proyek tersebut sebagai valid dan berprioritas tinggi... setelah menerima telepon dari presiden yang memintanya untuk mengerjakan proyek tersebut.

(Di balik layar, Adam bisa melihat Jake dan William langsung histeris mendengar Presdir ditelepon pemimpin negara mereka sendiri, Joshua dan Lucas diam-diam memuji presiden yang datang menyelesaikan masalah di saat yang tepat, serta Andrew dan James yang mendadak paranoid dan merasa Presdir mendapat panggilan dari presiden adalah suatu hal yang hanya bisa terjadi di alam mimpi.

"Ayah" dan "Ibu" Perusahaan itu meminta Dylan dan Issac untuk memukul mereka, kemudian kedua orang yang diminta itu menurut dan memukul mereka dengan baik. _Terlalu_ baik, malah, karena Andrew dan James langsung pingsan di tempat begitu Dylan dan Issac memukul mereka. Saat ini, "suami-istri" naas itu sedang dirawat oleh Alexander, Ethan, dan Caleb. Warren menertawakan Andrew dan James yang sekarat, Vincent mencoba mendiamkan Warren, dan Christopher sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Daniel. Emil sendiri malah sibuk dengan kardus yang ia bawa sejak masuk kantor tadi.

Adam hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala. Para Kepala Karyawan Perusahaan yang di depannya ini benar-benar tidak waras. Bukan berarti ia merasa dirinya paling waras, karena dia sendiri suka memecat dua karyawan dalam sehari dan ia sadar itu hal yang gila. Namun tetap ia lakukan, karena yang ia inginkan hanyalah perusahaan yang bebas dari segala ketidakefisienan dan pemborosan sumber daya—entah alam, buatan, atau manusia.)

Tiba-tiba saja, Emil berseru dengan lantang. "Teman-teman, di surat ini—"

"Apa lagi?" Adam menatap wanita kecil tersebut dengan malas.

"—Kepala Yayasan Tokutsubaki bilang, kalo kita sudah setuju untuk ngerjain proyek ini, berarti kita harus terlibat di dalamnya."

"Tentu saja!" Christopher berkata demikian sebelum memandangi Emil, heran. "Emang kenapa—"

"Bukan cuma terlibat dalam arti itu." Emil menatap mereka dengan tatapan seakan-akan tidak yakin dengan apa yang telah ia baca. "Namun juga dalam arti _itu_."

Para Kepala Karyawan butuh waktu untuk berpikir apa maksud dari perkataan Emil. Mereka disuruh untuk terlibat dalam sebuah acara yang: 1) penuh hingar bingar dan teriakan histeris dari para fans yang jumlahnya bejibun, 2) memaksa mereka menjawab pertanyaan aneh dan melakukan tantangan konyol dalam sebuah siaran langsung, dan 3) diadakan di sebuah studio raksasa yang memiliki panggung yang sangat luas dan cukup untuk menampung seratus orang sekaligus di dalamnya. Bukan hanya terlibat dalam arti mengatur seisi acara, tapi juga terlibat dalam arti lainnya.

Tunggu, apa jangan-jangan...

Andrew membuka mata dengan tiba-tiba.

James mendadak bangun dari pingsannya.

Vincent menoleh.

Alexander menjatuhkan kotak P3K yang ia bawa.

Dylan berhenti membersihkan kacamata hitamnya.

Jake berhenti menggumamkan lirik lagu.

Issac jatuh dari kursi.

Daniel buyar dari lamunannya.

Adam merengut.

Warren tidak sengaja menyenggol vas meja di sampingnya.

Joshua memicingkan mata.

Lucas menjatuhkan _headphone_ kuningnya.

Christopher membeku di tempat.

William mengangakan mulut.

Ethan menjatuhkan gelas minumannya.

Caleb menahan dirinya di kursi agar tidak pingsan.

Emil menatap balik keenam belas pasang bola mata yang memelototinya ngeri, lalu hanya mengangguk.

" _Kita_ harus berada di atas panggung itu."

* * *

[1] = Dieja "i-k-e", bukan "L-K-E"; pemberitahuan ini hanya untuk jaga-jaga kalau _font_ di layarmu membuatmu susah membedakan huruf kapital "i" dengan huruf kecil "L". Bacanya "aik", bukan "i-ke" atau bahkan "i-keh". Dan dari situ, kalian harus sudah tahu kalau Issac itu menggunakan "i".

 _So_ , _long story short_ , _that's enough for the company's prologue_.

Kami harap kalian tidak capai membaca prolog yang terlewat panjang ini! Kami berpikir untuk membuat cerita ini semasuk akal mungkin untuk terjadi, dan kami harus memikirkan _flow_ karakter dan dialognya, jadi... yah, begitulah. Ehehe.

Dan sebetulnya kami merasa perlu sekali untuk membuat prolog dari sisi presenternya sebelum terjun ke acara sesungguhnya... QwQ #digamparmassa Jadi _chapter_ berikutnya akan prolog dari sisi para presenter (plus Emil), agar semua asal muasal mereka menjadi masuk akal. (Kami bisa saja membuat tiba-tiba mereka muncul, tapi... kalian mungkin ingin tahu asal-usul mereka menjadi presenter. #dibakar) Jangan khawatir menunggu lama, karena _chapter_ itu akan dirilis bersamaan dengan _chapter_ daftar peserta, segmen acara, dan syarat-syarat permainan!

Para presenter adalah para OC (termasuk Emil dan Kanami) baru yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan para OC dari Tokutsubaki. Ceritanya, mereka semua adalah blasteran Jepang-kawin-silang-dengan-berbagai-negara-lain (- _does this remind you of anything_ ) (kecuali Kanami yang Jepang tulen) yang tergabung dalam sebuah organisasi amal bernama Zeroes. (Itu gabungan dari kata _zero_ dengan _heroes_. Sama sekali tidak kreatif. #didor)

Lalu, untuk deskripsi para Kepala Karyawan (kami menyebutnya begitu karena tidak tahu harus menyebutnya apa lagi), kami menerjemahkan deskripsi asli dari Tumblr Project MBTI (alamat situsnya sudah disebut di _chapter_ sebelumnya), dengan perubahan seperlunya. Pendek banget, ya? OwO #dipanggang

 _Headcanon_ Caleb pandai mengobservasi orang itu hanya buah dari pikiran kami (baca: Ciel dan Yuka) sendiri. Kami membayangkan dia seperti Tetsuya Kuroko (dari _Kuroko no Basket_ ) yang _invisible_ tapi pintar dalam observasi manusia. Eh, mengapa terdengar seperti si Canada, ya? #digampar

Dan mengenai _hint_ Adam x Emil... sebetulnya kalau mau lebih _in character_ lagi, Emil itu sebetulnya bukan tipe ceweknya Adam. #dirajam Serius! Kalau kalian _scroll_ _down_ halaman Tumblr Project MBTI, kalian akan menemukan _drabble_ berjudul "Close and Closer". Di situ dijelaskan tipe wanita idaman Adam. Bagi kalian yang malas ke sana, intinya tipe Adam itu: berambut coklat, tinggi + _high heels_ \+ percaya diri, punya aset dan 'pengetahuan' serta 'pengalaman' ( _if you know what we mean_ ), profesinya semacam CEO atau dokter atau pengacara, dan sebagainya.

Di _drabble_ yang sama, Issac bilang kalau Adam punya _sister complex_ , karena sepertinya kakak perempuannya Adam (namanya Eve, omong-omong) memang memenuhi (sebagian besar) ciri-ciri yang disebut tadi. Namun yang bagian 'pengetahuan' dan 'pengalaman'... mari kita berdoa semoga Eve tidak demikian.

Jadi, kalau kalian bertanya kenapa kami bisa sampai dapat ide memasangkan cowok-sadis-yang-terlalu-banyak-standar seperti Adam dengan cewek-pasif-yang-menerima-apa-adanya seperti Emil... itu untuk membuat cerita lebih menarik. Maksa, ya? Gak, kan? OwO Tunggu... cowok sadis yang terlalu banyak standar dan cewek pasif yang menerima apa adanya? Kenapa Yuka dan Ciel malah kepikiran... _**FIFTY SHADES OF GREY**_?! Berarti Adam Walker itu Christian Grey dan Emil Kashiwagi itu Anastasia Steele?! _Oh universe, this is going to be **very** horrifying_...

Kembali ke catatan.

 _Chapter_ depan adalah prolog dari sisi Zeroes yang dirilis bersamaan dengan _chapter_ ketentuan dan daftar peserta, dan di _chapter_ setelah itu baru kita mulai _game_ -nya! Ah, tapi kalian boleh mulai menulis daftar _Truth and Dare_ kalian di kolom _review_ , kok, tanpa perlu melihat syarat dan ketentuan!

 _Signed out_ ,

YW & CP


	3. Prologue: Side Charity

DAN AKHIRNYA KELAR JUGA PROLOG SISI ZEROES! #didor

Kami merilis _chapter_ ini cepat-cepat karena sepertinya kalian tidak sabar membaca syarat dan ketentuan mainnya. (Ya ampun, baru juga prolog sisi Perusahaan dirilis!) Prolog ini lebih pendek daripada sisi Perusahaan tapi masih lebih panjang daripada sisi negara, mungkin karena kami menyisipkan deskripsi sifat dan tabiat karakter kami. Namun, kami harap kalian menyukai prolog ini, dan juga prolog sisi negara serta perusahaan!

 **Warning** : Semua yang tampil di _chapter_ ini adalah OC. Tolong jangan membenci kami (yang memasukkan para karakter ini) atau para karakter di _chapter_ ini (karena mereka tidak bersalah apapun).

 **Disclaimer: Kami hanya mempunyai OC beserta ide kelewat konyol ini.**

* * *

"Menjadi presenter?"

Seorang wanita muda yang mengenakan kemeja nila lengan panjang dan rok ketat warna ungu kebiruan dibalut jas panjang warna putih bersih merengut. Bola mata ungunya jelas-jelas menyiratkan kebingungan. Kemudian, ia memainkan rambut pirang platinum sepinggangnya yang bergelombang dengan jemarinya. "Baiklah, Kanami, aku akan sangat mengapresiasi permintaanmu itu, tapi... menjadi presenter?"

 **.**

 **Klara Momihane, 25, Dokter**

 _Kelahiran: Kaliningrad, Rusia_

 _Merupakan orang yang sopan dan ramah, serta dapat membuat para pasiennya tenang dengan aura hangatnya. Di luar itu, dia terkenal kudet dan teledor (walau tidak dalam tugasnya sebagai dokter spesialis penyakit dalam), namun merupakan orator yang baik dan pandai memprovokasi orang (baik arti positif maupun negatif). Elegan dan keibuan, hobinya menggoda orang membuat mereka bertanya-tanya tentang bagaimana bisa seseorang bisa menjadi genit dan berwibawa dalam waktu bersamaan._

 **.**

Wanita yang duduk di depannya—berambut hitam lurus selutut, bermata biru, dan mengenakan _mini dress_ putih, jas biru, dan _legging_ hitam—hanya mengangguk. "Ini permintaan Emil."

Rengutan di alis Klara makin nampak jelas. "Emil?"

"Iya. Untuk acara _Truth and Dare_."

 **.**

 **Kanami Sakurada, 23, Diva**

 _Kewarganegaraan: Sapporo, Jepang_

 _Kendati ramah dan ceria ketika diwawancarai oleh media massa, semua agen Zeroes tahu kalau itu hanya sebuah topeng yang menyembunyikan sifat sesungguhnya yang dingin, kaku, dan serius. Ia juga menganggap emosi sebagai sesuatu yang melemahkan. Tidak pernah berbicara dengan pria selain ayahnya, dan memiliki opini yang sangat buruk mengenai kaum adam (walau itu tidak mencegah niatnya menjadi idola pop). Walau demikian, ia memiliki sifat lembut dan perhatian yang hanya terlihat oleh sahabatnya._

 **.**

Kini, Klara berubah heran.

Kejadian berawal seminggu lalu. Waktu itu, Kanami meminta semua agen Zeroes untuk berkumpul di rumah asrama mereka yang berbasis di Washington D.C. karena suatu alasan. Setelah semua anggota berkumpul (kira-kira tiga hari setelahnya), pagi ini Klara dan agen-agen lain dibangunkan oleh Kanami untuk rapat dadakan. Entah apa topiknya.

Dan ternyata Klara dan semua agen lain diminta Emil (dengan Kanami sebagai pembicara) untuk menjadi presenter sebuah acara bertajuk " _Truth and Dare_ "? Apa maksudnya?

"Acara macam apakah itu? Apakah semacam pesta? Ataukah acara permainan?"

"Bukan pesta. Iya, acara permainan, tapi... formatnya beda."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'formatnya berbe—"

" _Truth and Dare_?!"

Kanami dan Klara menoleh ke lorong kamar, mendengar suara baru yang menggema di seisi asrama. Tiba-tiba saja, melesat seorang wanita muda berambut coklat kayu seleher. Wanita tersebut mengenakan blus hijau muda lengan panjang dengan _overall_ _skirt_ berwarna hijau tua.

"Ani?" Kanami menaikkan alis. "Tumben bangun pagi."

"Gara-gara Iona [1] sih, bangunin sambil marah-marah. Tidurku kan jadi terganggu." Wanita muda itu duduk di sebelah kiri Kanami sambil menghela napas.

 **.**

 **Ani Yuzuharu, 27, Dosen**

 _Kelahiran: Yogyakarta, Indonesia_

 _Walau bekerja sebagai dosen ilmu filsafat, wanita ini sifatnya kelewat kekanak-kanakan dan pemalas. Bertingkah persis seperti anak kecil; ceria, hiperaktif, sedikit cengeng, dan agak naif. Di balik semua itu, dia bisa menjadi bijak dan sebetulnya merupakan pemikir yang kritis. Baru-baru ini agen Zeroes dikejutkan dengan terkuaknya fakta bahwa dia adalah seorang_ fujoshi _akut dan memiliki ketertarikan abnormal terhadap pria_ gay _, namun mereka memutuskan untuk tidak menyinggung hal itu lebih lanjut._

 **.**

"Udah, ke sini, gih." Kanami bersandar pada sofa yang didudukinya. "Biar rapatnya cepet dimulai."

"Oke~ Eh, tadi kalian ngomongin apa? _Truth and Dare_?" Mata abu-abu Ani berbinar-binar. Beberapa saat kemudian, Ani berkedip-kedip, lalu berpikir sejenak. "Tunggu, bukannya _Truth_ or _Dare_?"

Kanami terdiam sejenak. "Aku capek jelasin, jadi mending kita tunggu yang lain dateng. Baru setelah itu, aku jelasin ke kalian semua." Ia menoleh ke lorong kamar. "Woi, yang lain, cepetan!"

"Iye, sabar, ah!" Muncul seorang wanita lain berambut merah terang yang panjangnya sedikit melebihi bahu. Ia memakai baju wol _turtleneck_ lengan panjang berwarna jingga muda, dengan rok jingga tua sepanjang betis. Mata coklat kekuningannya menyiratkan kekesalan. "Baru dateng, juga!"

 **.**

 **Iona Matsushio, 26, Musisi**

 _Kelahiran: Glasgow, Skotlandia_

 _Sangat pandai memainkan berbagai macam alat musik klasik—piano, biola, gitar, harpa, dan sebagainya; dia terkenal di grup orkestranya sebagai orang yang mudah marah, antisosial, serta keras kepala. Namun, sesungguhnya ia adalah seorang penyayang binatang dan dermawan, dan karena sifatnya itulah ia bergabung dengan Zeroes. Dia juga setia dan perhatian pada teman-temannya, walau dirinya benci mengakui itu. Ia fobia hantu dan ketinggian; dan dia mencoba menyembunyikannya, namun selalu gagal._

 **.**

Setelah Iona, datang seorang wanita lain dengan rambut pirang seperut yang dikuncir tinggi ke belakang, mata hijau zamrud, dan baju sejenis _dress_ sederhana kuning beraksen coklat pada roknya.

"Selamat pagi, Iona, Reeta [2]." Klara tersenyum manis.

"Pagi." Iona menjawab singkat, kemudian duduk di sebelah Ani.

Wanita yang satunya hanya mengangguk, lalu duduk bersampingan dengan Klara.

"Reeta, gimana dengan Lingyi sama Zhenji?"

Si wanita berambut pirang terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Kanami. "… sedang mandi."

 **.**

 **Reeta Kabaori, 28, Tentara**

 _Kelahiran: Helsinki, Finlandia_

 _Sangat pendiam, sampai-sampai banyak yang menyangka dia tuna wicara. Ia sangat jarang berekspresi dan cenderung disiplin—menjadi tentara nasional negaranya sangat mempengaruhi sifatnya, namun lembut dan santai (walau masih tanpa ekspresi wajah). Merupakan tempat curhat (selain Klara) karena ia pendengar yang baik dan bisa tahu tindakan apa yang harus ia lakukan terhadap orang yang curhat dengannya. Ia juga penurut dan rajin, namun jangan pernah membuatnya marah._

 **.**

Ani menguap lebar. "Hoaaahm, aku ngantuk. Iona nih, ganggu aja!"

"Woi, yang salah bukan aku, ya! Kan kamu yang tidur telat terus tiap malem!"

"Aaah, Iona jahat!"

Iona berusaha menahan amarah. Hal ini sudah sering terjadi antara Iona dan Ani, dan agen Zeroes lain memutuskan untuk membiarkan pertengkaran mereka yang sama sekali tidak penting itu. (Dan walau awalnya Kanami sering mengeluh pada Klara dan Reeta tentang berisiknya mereka berdua saat beradu pendapat, pada akhirnya Kanami memutuskan itu adalah bagian dari kesehariannya ketika di asrama Zeroes. Lagipula pada akhirnya Iona dan Ani pasti akan berbaikan, jadi percuma juga mempermasalahkan kebiasaan mereka.)

" _Guys_ , sebetulnya kita ini mau rapat apaan, sih?"

Semua menoleh, melihat wanita lain yang baru saja keluar dari lorong kamar. Wanita tersebut memiliki rambut pirang madu sebatas dada yang dikepang rendah di kedua sisi kepalanya dan mata merah keunguan. Ia memakai kaos _polo_ ungu muda lengan pendek dengan rompi ungu tua, serta rok lipit pendek dengan warna senada dengan rompinya.

Wanita tersebut duduk di samping Reeta sambil menatap Kanami dengan malas. "Aku denger kalian ngomongin soal _Truth and Dare_. Itu _game_?"

 **.**

 **Romy Kaedeku, 29, Programer**

 _Kelahiran: Ontario, Kanada_

 _Cukup berbakat di keahliannya sebagai programer di sebuah perusahaan situs internet, namun sebetulnya ia juga bekerja sampingan sebagai_ hacker _kelas kakap yang tidak seorangpun tahu identitasnya (kecuali, lagi, agen Zeroes lainnya). Dia sangat mudah bosan dan terkadang sarkastik. Ia jujur, walau sampai taraf yang bisa membuat orang yang kurang akrab dengannya merasa tersinggung. Walau demikian, dia sangat kreatif dan termasuk orang yang mudah bergaul._

 **.**

"Nanti aku jelasin. Tinggal Lingyi sama Zhenji—"

"Tunggu, Emil mana?" Romy memotong Kanami dan menoleh sana-sini.

Kanami memutar bola mata. "—dia lagi jalan-jalan."

"Ooh, oke."

Tiba-tiba saja seorang wanita muda berambut coklat muda sebahu dan bermata kuning keluar dari lorong kamar dan duduk di tempat sebelah kiri Klara yang masih kosong. Ia mengenakan blus biru terang berlengan pendek dan celana _jeans_ hitam panjang.

"Selamat pagi, Lingyi. Di mana Zhenji?"

Ditanya Klara, perempuan itu butuh waktu sedetik untuk berpikir. "Hm? Bentar lagi dateng."

 **.**

 **Lingyi Takeono, 24, Atlet**

 _Kelahiran: Beijing, Cina_

 _Sebagai atlet yang pintar dalam senam jenis apapun (aerobik, irama, dan sebagainya), ia sangat jahil dan suka menggoda orang (walau tidak dalam arti yang sama dengan Klara). Selera busananya bagus dan pandai memadu-padankan pakaian. Ia juga memiliki karisma tinggi dan membuat orang terpesona padanya. (Bahkan para gadis pun ikut terpesona olehnya.) Ia adalah kakak kembar Zhenji; ia ikut dengan ibunya ke Hong Kong dan masih memakai marga ayah kandungnya yang telah meninggal sepuluh tahun lalu._

 **.**

Benar saja, datang seorang wanita lain yang memakai _qipao_ merah senja berlengan panjang dengan rok marun selutut. Ia berambut coklat dengan potongan _hime cut_ sepanjang ketiak. Sebagian dari rambutnya diikat dua dengan ikat rambut merah.

"Pagi, semuanya." Wanita tersebut menatap teman-temannya dengan mata coklatnya, kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Selamat pagi juga, Zhenji." Klara membalasnya sambil tersenyum.

Wanita itu duduk di sebelah Lingyi. "Ah, di mana Emil?"

 **.**

 **Zhenji Inatae, 24, Koki**

 _Kelahiran: Beijing, Cina_

 _Adik kembar Lingyi yang pindah ke Taiwan bersama ayah tirinya, sehingga memutuskan untuk memakai marga Inatae [3] milik ayah tirinya tersebut. Ia bekerja di sebuah restoran bintang lima, dan terkenal di daerahnya sebagai koki handal. Sekilas manis dan ceria, sebetulnya ia manipulatif (perlu ditekankan bahwa sifatnya itu sama sekali tidak dalam arti yang negatif) dan suka merahasiakan isi hatinya. Walau demikian, dia adalah pekerja keras dan selalu berusaha untuk menyenangkan semua orang yang ia layani._

 **.**

"Aku pulang~"

Kedelapan wanita itu menoleh, melihat Emil masuk dari luar asrama. Ia mengenakan kaos putih beraksen hitam, beserta jaket kerudung warna hitam dan celana panjang putih.

"Emil, cepetan." Kanami melipat tangan di depan dadanya. "Kita mau mulai."

"Oke, oke~"

 **.**

 **Emil Kashiwagi, 30, Insinyur**

 _Kelahiran: Miami Beach, Amerika Serikat_

 _Selalu disangka anak laki-laki yang usianya tidak lebih dari 15 tahun, saking "imut nan tampan" wajahnya dan mungil tubuhnya. Ia sangat mencintai mesin dan pekerjaannya sebagai kepala insinyur NASA, dan suka bekerja dari pagi hingga pagi lagi sepanjang hari tanpa cuti. Pemalu kelas kakap, namun sebetulnya baik dan penyayang walau lugu dan sedikit bodoh. (... Kelihatannya.) Ia juga memiliki pikiran terbuka dan menerima apa adanya, memudahkannya berteman dengan semua orang. (Tekankan kata "semua".)_

 **.**

Emil langsung duduk menempati tempat di samping Kanami yang masih kosong, lalu memulai pembicaraan. "Intinya, aku minta kalian jadi presenter di siaran _live_ _Truth and Dare_ yang nanti disponsori sama Perusahaan—"

Romy mengangkat tangan. "Mil, kenapa namanya _Truth and Dare_?"

Ani mengangguk-angguk cepat. "Aku juga mau nanya itu!"

"—karena kalian gak boleh milih mau jawab pertanyaan dan tantangan."

"Terus, kamu tadi bilang 'Perusahaan'?" Klara ikut bertanya. "Berarti James dan Kepala Karyawan lain..."

Emil mengangguk. "Mereka setuju untuk mengorganisir acara ini. Kalian mau, gak? Soalnya, di samping jadi presenter, kita juga jadi pesertanya."

"Tunggu, pesertanya siapa?" Iona merengut.

"Para personifikasi negara."

Semua (kecuali Reeta dan Kanami) melongo. "Hah? Emang ada?"

"Iya. Awalnya para Kepala Karyawan juga gak percaya dan gak mau ngerjain proyek yang satu ini. Akhirnya presiden AS nelpon dan mereka mau."

"Gila, presiden Amerika nelpon Perusahaan cuma buat—" Lingyi hanya bisa menggeleng. "—berarti ada kemungkinan besar kalo personifikasi negara itu ada."

"Aku gak mau sih, jadi presenter. Pasti capek." Romy menyilangkan kakinya. "Cuma aku agak penasaran sama personifikasi negara itu."

Iona mengangguk sepakat. "Tapi kalo misalnya Perusahaan aja harus dipaksa sama presiden biar bisa jalan, mungkin kalo kita gak mau..."

"... kemungkinan besar kita akan dipaksa oleh Aeon-P [4], direktur kita, untuk membantu menjalankan proyek ini. Bukannya ia berteman akrab dengan presiden Amerika Serikat?" Klara menoleh pada Emil. "Tapi, mengapa harus bersembilan—maksudku, berdelapan, mengetahui kamu punya demam panggung tingkat kronis?"

"Sebetulnya ini proyek yang awalnya dijalanin sama Tokutsubaki Channel. Aku pernah nonton di studionya, dan presenternya ada 10 orang."

" _WHAT THE FFF_ —" Iona tiba-tiba berdiri, kemudian kehilangan kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan. "SEPULUH ORANG?! JADI PRESENTER?!"

Emil hanya bisa mengiyakan. "Dan peserta, dalam waktu bersamaan."

"Terus proyeknya kenapa?" Begitu pertanyaan Zhenji.

"Berhenti di tengah jalan gara-gara gempa."

"Dan kamu ada di dalam studionya?!" Zhenji terkesiap. "Untung saja kamu tidak kenapa-napa..."

Emil hanya tertawa renyah. "Iya, untung aja, ya. Tapi, intinya aku pengen kalian semua ikut proyek ini. Soalnya aku gak tau mau tanya siapa lagi. Jake sama Dee [5] sih bisa aja, tapi di surat dari Tokutsubaki, aku harus nyari pihak selain para Kepala Karyawan untuk dijadiin pembawa acara."

Kedelapan wanita tersebut saling pandang. Menjadi presenter bukan keahlian mereka (kecuali Kanami yang sudah beberapa kali menjadi pembawa acara di stasiun televisi nasional Jepang), namun melihat Emil yang butuh bantuan... tidak ada salahnya, kan?

Reeta mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Romy mengikuti dan menaruh tangannya di atas tangan Reeta. Kemudian Ani, Iona, Zhenji, dan Lingyi menyusul. Klara termenung sejenak sebelum mengikuti teman-temannya. Lalu, Kanami juga menaruh tangannya di tengah meja, lalu menoleh dan tersenyum pada Emil.

Emil tersenyum lebar, lalu ikut menaruh tangannya di atas teman-temannya. "Zeroes!"

" _From zero_ , _to heroes_!"

* * *

[1] = Untuk kalian yang _font_ di layarnya membuat kalian kesulitan membedakan huruf kapital "i" dengan huruf kecil "L": nama Iona dieja "i-o-n-a", bukan "L-O-N-A". Orang Inggris sering membacanya "ai-o-na", tapi di sini dibaca "yo-na".

[2] = Dibaca "re-ta" ("e" pada "ember"), bukan "ri-ta".

[3] = Kurang lebih sama seperti kasus [1] di atas. Menggunakan huruf kapital "i".

[4] = Dibaca "i-on-pi".

[5] = Panggilan Emil untuk Dylan. (Panggilan sayang? #digamparAdam)

Rasanya agak terburu-buru, ya. Ahaha... #didor Maklum, kami merasa kalian ingin segera melihat daftar peserta dan syarat mainnya, agar permainan cepat dimulai! Semoga kalian bisa menyukai prolog ini!

Balasan _review_ :

 **Males login BgT** : Hahaha, kami juga heran kenapa Hetalia sekarang sepi. Tapi, tidak apa-apa! Hetalia pasti akan selalu eksis di hati setiap penggemarnya, kok! Terima kasih untuk _review_ -nya, dan semoga Anda menyukai cerita ini!

 **tsunakyo1827** : Terima kasih untuk pertanyaan dan tantangannya! Ditunggu, ya, _chapter_ berikutnya!

Sekarang, kita menuju dokumen daftar peserta, segmen acara, beserta syarat permainan!

 _Signed out_ ,

YW & CP


	4. Appendix

**Baiklah, pemirsa sekalian! Kami akan memberikan daftar peserta, segmen-segmen acara, beserta syarat dan ketentuannya.**

Berikut di bawah ini adalah daftar para personifikasi negara yang berpartisipasi dalam _Truth and Dare_. (Karakter OC diberi tanda **bold**.) (Sebagian OC dari Hetalia First Channel tidak ikut dan sebagian OC lain di Hetalia Second Channel ini memiliki konsep karakter yang berbeda dengan Hetalia First Channel. Jangan heran bila Greenland di HFC adalah perempuan sedangkan di HSC adalah laki-laki. Kami mengubah pemikiran akan karakter tersebut karena beberapa alasan.)

 _ **Indonesia (Indo = L, Nesia = P)**  
 **Malaysia (L)**  
 **Singapore (L)**  
Thailand  
Vietnam  
Netherlands  
Belgium  
Luxembourg  
Turkey  
Greece  
Japan  
South Korea  
Hong Kong  
Taiwan  
China  
Russia  
Finland  
 **Aland Islands (L)**  
Sweden  
Denmark  
 **Greenland (L)**  
Iceland  
 **Faroe Islands (P)**  
Norway  
Ukraine  
Belarus  
Latvia  
Estonia  
Poland  
Lithuania  
United States of America  
Canada  
 **Scotland (L)**  
United Kingdom  
Sealand  
Italy Romano  
Spain  
 **Portugal (L)**  
Italy Veneziano  
Germany  
Prussia  
Hungary  
Romania  
Moldova  
Bulgaria  
_ _Austria  
_ _Switzerland  
_ _Liechtenstein_

Tidak seperti di Hetalia First Channel, kami menggunakan nama negara mereka karena sejumlah alasan. (Yang mungkin paling terlihat adalah karena kami juga mengundang para Kepala Karyawan beserta Zeroes dan ada dua dari mereka yang memiliki nama depan kebetulan sama dengan nama manusia para personifikasi: Lucas Morgan dengan Lukas Bondevik dan Emil Kashiwagi dengan Emil Steilsson.)

Kemudian, di bawah ini adalah daftar para Kepala Karyawan Perusahaan yang juga (ehemdipaksaehem) ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara tersebut. Semuanya laki-laki, kalau kalian belum tahu. (Lihat saja namanya!)

 _Andrew Moore  
James Gardner  
Vincent Richards  
Alexander Tate  
Dylan Stone  
Jake Peterson  
Issac Reynolds  
Daniel Bennett  
Adam Walker  
Warren Sanders  
Joshua Evans  
Lucas Morgan  
Christopher Miller  
William Sanders  
Ethan Turner  
Caleb Mathagamain_

Terakhir, di bawah ini adalah daftar agen Zeroes yang juga terlibat dalam acara tersebut. Mereka semua menjadi pembawa acara, kecuali Emil yang bertugas di belakang panggung. (Semuanya perempuan.)

 _Emil Kashiwagi  
Kanami Sakurada  
Lingyi Takeono  
Zhenji Inatae  
Romy Kaedeku  
Klara Momihane  
Reeta Kabaori  
Iona Matsushio  
Ani Yuzuharu_

Semua orang yang disebutkan namanya di atas boleh diberi tantangan atau pertanyaan apapun. Apapun! (Asalkan tidak melebihi _rating_ cerita. #didor)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kemudian, ada beberapa segmen dari _International First Channel_ yang ditampilkan kembali di _Truth and Dare_ kali ini:

 **1. _Truth and Dare (TAD)_**  
Tentu saja, segmen satu ini harus ada. Kalian bisa memberi berbagai macam tantangan dan pertanyaan kepada semua peserta yang namanya telah disebutkan di atas. Satu peserta paling tidak mendapat satu pertanyaan _dan_ satu tantangan. (Makanya, judul segmen acaranya bukan _Truth_ or _Dare_ , tapi _Truth_ and _Dare_.)

 **Contoh kasus _Truth and Dare_ :**  
Seharusnya kalian sudah tahu contoh kasusnya.

 **2.** ** _Real Karaoke (RK)_**  
 _Real Karaoke_ adalah segmen di mana siapapun yang berada di panggung akan disuruh menyanyi oleh siapapun. Kalian bebas memilih lagu apa yang kalian inginkan, siapa yang memilihkan, dan siapa yang dipilih untuk menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Satu orang boleh mengirim sampai tiga atau empat lagu. Boleh disuruh menari juga. (Bila kalian ingin menyuruh peserta menyanyi lagu dengan format seperti yang ada Love Live! atau AKB48 [punya _center_ yang menjadi sejenis "pusat perhatian" di lagu tersebut], jangan lupa cantumkan _center_ -nya, ya. Contoh: salah satu fans/peserta meminta Zeroes menyanyi _Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE_ dengan Lingyi sebagai _center_.)

 **Contoh kasus** ** _Real Karaoke_** **:  
** a. Para fans meminta Indo, Dylan, dan/atau Emil menyanyi _Keong Racun_.  
b. Seorang fans meminta Denmark, Caleb, dan/atau Klara menyanyi _PPAP_.  
c. China meminta Russia, Ethan, dan/atau Kanami menyanyi _Lingsir Wengi_.  
d. Jake meminta menyanyi Scotland, Adam, dan/atau Romy menyanyi _Doraemon Theme Song_.  
e. Lingyi meminta Iceland, Joshua, dan/atau Iona menyanyi _Gangnam Style_.  
f. Emil meminta Veneziano, Vincent, dan/atau Reeta menyanyi _PoPiPo_.

Kalian bisa memilih satu dari enam situasi itu dan mengubah tokoh-tokohnya sesuka hati. (Bisa memakai OC milik kalian sendiri juga!)

 **3.** ** _Game Inside Game (GIG)_**  
 _Game Inside Game_ adalah segmen di mana teman-teman di panggung memainkan permainan selain _Truth and Dare_ sesuai keinginan fans. Bebas seperti apa permainan tersebut. Boleh saja permainan seperti _seven minutes in heaven_ , _pocky game_ , dan sejenisnya. Permainan _mobile_ atau _console_ juga diperbolehkan.

 **Contoh kasus** ** _Game Inside Game_** **:  
** a. Fans meminta para personifikasi bermain sambung kata.  
b. Fans meminta Sealand bermain _Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location_.  
c. Fans meminta para Kepala Karyawan bermain _Werewolf_.  
d. Fans meminta Andrew bermain _Flappy Bird_.  
e. Fans meminta para presenter bermain _Cards Against Humanity_.  
f. Fans meminta Emil bermain _I Am Bread_.

Kalian bisa memilih satu dari enam situasi di atas dan mengubah tokoh-tokohnya sesuka hati.

 **4.** ** _Chaos Reversing (CR)_** _  
_ _Chaos Reversing_ adalah segmen di mana ganti para peserta yang di atas panggung yang saling memberi tantangan dan pertanyaan. Tantangan dan pertanyaan tidak boleh lebih dari tiga untuk setiap peserta. Ini berlaku untuk setiap satu pengirim _review_ atau PM.

 **Contoh kasus** _ **Chaos Reversing**_ **:  
** a. Faroe bertanya pada Andrew kalau dia memang benar-benar menjadi pasutri dengan James.  
b. Daniel menantang America untuk memukul Russia, Sweden, dan Switzerland.  
c. Kanami bertanya pada Emil siapa yang paling dia suka di antara para Kepala Karyawan.  
d. Romano menantang para Kepala Karyawan untuk melakukan _Harlem Shake_.  
e. Lingyi bertanya pada para personifikasi tentang di mana letak " _vital region_ " pada tubuh mereka.  
f. Prussia menantang para presenter untuk goyang gergaji.  
g. Dan masih banyak lagi; intinya, kalian seperti membuat _truth and dare_ , tapi menggunakan para peserta yang disebut di atas sebagai penantang, bukan kalian sendiri.

Kalian bisa memilih satu dari semua situasi itu dan mengubah tokoh-tokohnya sesuka hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Syarat dan ketentuan:**

a. Untuk satu peserta, paling tidak mendapat satu pertanyaan dan satu tantangan dari satu pengirim.  
b. Pengiriman pertanyaan dan tantangan boleh lewat PM ( _private message_ ) kepada Ciel Poetreas, atau lewat _review_ cerita ini.  
c. Jumlah pertanyaan, tantangan, dan peserta yang ditunjuk untuk menjawab pertanyaan/tantangan tidak dibatasi. _Rating_ M diperbolehkan, namun dengan risiko kalian tidak akan melihatnya _explicitly_ (karena cerita ini diberi _rating_ T).

Dengan ditutupnya dokumen mengenai daftar peserta, segmen acara, dan syarat-syarat ini, kami menyatakan:

 ** _Truth and Dare_ siap dilaksanakan!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kata Yukari Wada, "Dan omong-omong, setelah **males login BgT** dan **tsunakyo1827** , kami perlu **minimal 3 _review_** lagi yang berisi pertanyaan dan tantangan! Kalau kalian ingin fic ini dilanjutkan, silakan _review_ , ya~"

Kata Ciel Poetreas, "Yuka, kamu agak memaksa... ah, tapi sebetulnya saya juga berpikir begitu. Kami ingin target 5 _review_ , tapi sepertinya agak berlebihan buat kami. Tapi tidak apa-apa! Berikan _review_ sebanyak yang kalian mau!"

Kami mengapresiasi _review_ kalian!

 _Signed out_ ,

YW & CP


	5. Country Refresh - Company Thoughts

PARA PEMIRSA, MARI KITA MULAI PERMAINANNYA SEKARANG!

Aaah, tapi omong-omong, _fandom_ ini sekarang sepi, ya. Q-Q Ke mana kalian semua, wahai para fans Hetalia? Apa mungkin karena ini adalah musim liburan? OwO

Tapi jangan khawatir! _Fandom_ sepi bukan berarti kami akan seenaknya menelantarkan proyek kami ini! Kami akan tetap meneruskan cerita ini bagaimanapun keadaan _fandom_ ini, dan berusaha agar tidak berakhir _discontinued_!

Setiap sesi acara (baca: _chapter_ ) akan dibagi menjadi dua bagian: ETuDE Online dan ETuDE Offline. ETuDE Online itu bagian di atas panggung (yang menjawab pertanyaan dan tantangan dan sebagainya), sedangkan ETuDE Offline itu bagian _behind the scene_ , atau lebih tepatnya hal-hal yang terjadi entah selama iklan atau selama di belakang panggung (bila andaikan di tengah acara ada yang ngacir ke sana).

Kami tidak akan menyebutkan siapa yang memberi tantangan atau pertanyaan. Lalu, format pertanyaan ditampilkan dengan nomor "T1", "T2", "T3", dan seterusnya. Format nomor tantangan adalah "D1", "D2", "D3", dan seterusnya. Format nomor _Real Karaoke_ (tantangan menyanyi otomatis masuk kategori ini) adalah "R1", "R2", "R3", dan seterusnya. Format _Game Inside Game_ (tantangan bermain _game_ dengan sendirinya masuk kategori ini) adalah "G1", "G2", "G3", dan seterusnya. Terakhir, _Chaos Reversing_ berformat "C1", "C2", "C3", dan seterusnya. Di segmen _Real Karaoke_ , lirik lagu tidak akan dicantumkan karena akan membuat jumlah kata dalam sebuah _chapter_ terlalu banyak.

Kemudian, khusus _chapter_ ini, sebagian besar isinya adalah pertanyaan dan tantangan dari Hetalia First Channel yang akan kami jawab di sini, mengetahui para peserta harus _melanjutkan_ acara tersebut. (Namun akan ada beberapa yang tidak akan ditampilkan karena suatu alasan.) Jadi jangan heran kalau _chapter_ ini... lebih panjang daripada dugaan kalian.

Oh iya, **para negara memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama negara tersebut dalam bahasa mereka**. Contoh, Italy akan memanggil Germany " _Germania_ " karena itu adalah bahasa Italia untuk "Jerman". (Sama ya, seperti nama karakter Germania, kakek dari para negara Jerman? Tenang, karakter itu tidak ada di sini, jadi tidak apa-apa.)

 **Peringatan** : Karakter dari luar Hetalia (yang kalian tidak akan tahu dari mana asalnya kecuali membaca prolog), OC (yang kalian tidak akan tahu bagaimana penampilan dan sifat mereka kecuali membaca prolog), OOC (mengetahui _Truth and Dare_ selalu memberikan tantangan yang hampir tidak mungkin bagi mereka untuk _in-character_ ), garing (menurut kami), dan _panjang_. Yap, hanya itu. Sejauh ini.

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia dan Project MBTI bukan punya kami. Kami hanya punya OC beserta** **ide kelewat konyol ini.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ETuDE Online – Country Refresh START**

 **.**

Di atas panggung, para presenter (baca: semua agen Zeroes kecuali Emil) sudah berdiri dengan _dress_ sepanjang lutut dengan desain memukau. Kanami menggunakan _strapless dress_ putih, Lingyi dengan _sheath dress_ biru, Zhenji memakai _princess dress_ merah, Romy mengenakan _shirtdress_ ungu, Klara mengenakan _blouson dress_ nila, Reeta menggunakan _polo dress_ kuning, Iona memakai _empire dress_ jingga, dan Ani dengan _shift dress_ hijau.

Kilat di mata mereka terlihat sangat jelas begitu ketiga produser (baca: Direktur Zeroes, Presdir Perusahaan, dan Ketua PBB) mengacungkan ibu jarinya, menandakan acara sudah siap untuk disiarkan.

Mereka membetulkan mikrofon yang menggantung di telinga kanan mereka, lalu berseru serentak. " _Truth und Dare_!"

" _Every_ ETuDE _Ever_!"

"Selamat datang, semuanya, di acara siaran langsung _Every Truth und Dare Ever_ , yang disingkat ETuDE!" Klara melihat seisi studio yang kelihatan antusias. "Wah, sepertinya penonton sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat aksi para peserta—ehem, termasuk kami, ehem—menjawab pertanyaan dan tantangan dari para fans!"

"Sebelum itu, perkenalkan! Aku Lingyi Takeono!"

"Saya Zhenji Inatae. Senang bertemu kalian semua!"

"... Reeta Kabaori... salam kenal."

"Namaku Romy Kaedeku."

"Iona Matsushio."

"Hei, semua! Aku Ani Yuzuharu!"

"Namaku Kanami Sakurada. Semoga kalian menikmati acaranya, ya!"

"Saya Klara Momihane. Dan kami—"

"—dari Zeroes!" Kedelapan presenter berseru dengan kompak.

Semua penonton bertepuk tangan. Fans berseru dengan penuh semangat.

"Hm...? Sepertinya mereka ingin agar para negara dan karyawan segera datang." Begitu ucapan Romy.

"Tapi, sebelum itu!" Ani mengacungkan telunjuknya. "Kita akan memperkenalkan segmen-segmen acara dulu! Satu: para peserta akan disuruh menjawab pertanyaan dan sekaligus melakukan tantangan dari fans! Nama segmen itu adalah _Truth and Dare_!"

Sorakan para fans dan tepukan tangan para penonton bisa terdengar dengan jelas, menggema di dalam studio.

Iona mengangguk. "Dua: para peserta akan disuruh menyanyi lagu yang diminta oleh seseorang, entah fans, penonton, atau peserta lain. Nama segmennya: _Real Karaoke_."

Seisi studio bersorak-sorai, mendengar akan ada acara hiburan selain _Truth and Dare_.

"Tiga!" Zhenji menunjukkan angka tiga di jemari kanannya. "Para peserta akan bermain _game_ permintaan fans, entah _party game_ , _mobile game_ , _console game_ , dan sebagainya! Nama segmennya adalah _Game Inside Game_!"

Sekali lagi, sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan terdengar di seisi studio.

"Terakhir! Peserta bisa menantang dan bertanya pada peserta lain apapun! Mirip _Truth and Dare_ , tapi pihak penanya dan penantang adalah peserta sendiri!" Lingyi tersenyum nakal. "Namanya adalah... _Chaos Reversing_!"

Seisi panggung dipenuhi antusiasme, mendengar suara teriakan mereka dan tangan mereka yang bertepuk tangan dengan semangat.

Kanami tersenyum. "Nah, mari kita sambut para peserta kita! Para personifikasi negara dan para Kepala Karyawan Perusahaan!"

Seakan menjawab panggilan, seluruh negara dan karyawan masuk dari belakang panggung. Ada yang melambaikan tangan pada penonton, ada yang cuek saja, ada yang membungkuk hormat... apapun aksi mereka, pasti dibalas dengan sorakan para fans dan tepukan tangan meriah para penonton. Mereka segera duduk di kursi masing-masing. (Ya, di sisi kiri panggung ada bangku untuk sebagian dari para negara, dan di sisi kanan ada bangku untuk para karyawan beserta sebagian lain dari para negara.)

"Nah, tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, mari kita mulai acaranya!" Begitu seruan Klara, menyatakan permainan siap dilaksanakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T1. "Untuk Nesia, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang** _ **Jugun Ianfu**_ **?"**

"Indo, kamu ada bambu runcing, gak?"

"Buat apa, Nesia?"

"Buat rajam si Japan." Nesia tersenyum manis, namun para negara tahu kalau senyum yang satu itu adalah pertanda yang sangat buruk.

Japan merinding dan bersembunyi di belakang bangku tempat Russia duduk. Hal yang mengejutkan memang, untuk melihat Japan seperti itu. Tapi ini _Nesia_ yang kita bicarakan. Semanis-manisnya, sebaik-baiknya, dan seramah-ramahnya dia, wanita personifikasi Indonesia itu akan bertingkah lain bila sejarahnya yang kelam disinggung.

Russia menelan ludah. " _Yaponiya_ , sebaiknya kamu menyingkir dari belakangku."

"Tapi _Roshia_ - _san_ —"

"Kalo kamu sembunyi, malah _aku_ yang kena, _da_!"

Para penonton cepat-cepat berlari ke ujung studio yang paling jauh dari panggung. Para fans yang berdiri di dekat panggung langsung berbaring dan berpura-pura mati, tidak ingin ikut kena getah dari amukan Nesia.

Indo terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menepuk bahu Nesia. "Nes, itu udah lama banget. Mending kamu jawab aja pertanyaannya. Kasian sama penonton di studio. Sampe ada yang pura-pura mati segala."

America ingin bersorak setuju, namun mulutnya sudah dibekap Netherlands yang menyuruhnya untuk diam. "Kamu gak mau dirajam _Nesie_ , kan?"

America hanya bisa mengangguk, lalu menghela napas dan menurut pada Netherlands setelah ia melepas bekapannya.

Nesia menutup mata sejenak, sebelum mengembuskan napas. "Baiklah, terus terang aku masih kesal pada Jepang gara-gara dia bikin _Jugun Ianfu_ itu. Tapi sekarang negaraku sudah tidak mengalami perbudakan seks dari negara lain, wanita dan anak-anak perempuan negaraku bebas, dan Jepang sudah tidak berbuat macam-macam lagi, jadi gak masalah. Di sisi lain..." Nesia tersenyum licik. "Di saat _Jugun Ianfu_ dibentuk, aku sadar... Jepang itu kayaknya _pervert_."

Penonton tertawa. Para fans (yang sudah bangun dari "kematian" mereka) pun ikut tertawa. Sebagian peserta tertawa lepas, sebagian lain merona pipinya—termasuk Japan, dan sebagiannya lain mencoba menjaga _image_.

Jake berdiri, mukanya berubah ngeri. "Tunggu, berarti _Jugun Ianfu_ itu..."

"Iya." Seakan-akan bisa membaca pikirannya, Indo dan Nesia mengangguk pada Jake.

Jake dan Joshua saling berpandangan. Kemudian, Joshua melirik para kolega lainnya dengan pesan tersirat yang membuat mereka tiba-tiba panik sendiri:

Guys _, mari berdoa biar si Japan ini gak pedo ke anak-anak cewek kita ke depannya._

 **T2. "Untuk Indo, bagaimana perasaanmu saat bangsa Portugis menguasai Malaka dan Kerajaan Demak mencoba membebaskan Malaka, namun gagal?"**

"Aaah, sejarah, ya..." Indo mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya. "Terus terang aja, aku lebih ke sisi politik dan hukum Indonesia. Jadi kalo tentang yang beginian aku kurang inget, tapi..." Indo berpikir sejenak. "Sayang aja sih, Malaka gak bisa dibebasin. Tapi Demak sudah berusaha, jadi... ah, tapi tetep aja aku gak inget persis kejadiannya. Sori ya, fans!"

Para presenter langsung memutuskan bahwa Indo hanya bisa menjawab seperti itu dan berpindah ke pertanyaan selanjutnya.

 **D1. "Untuk Indo-Nesia: datangi orang yang kalian anggap** _ **best friend**_ **, dan ucapkan perasaan kalian pada mereka!"**

"Indo."

"Ya, Nesia?"

"Kamu adalah sahabatku selamanya!"

"Sama, Nesia! Kamu juga sahabatku selamanya!"

Kemudian mereka berpelukan, berbagi kehangatan, air mata, dan canda tawa.

Hening.

Netherlands dan Malaysia pingsan. Singapore menepuk dahi. Sebagian peserta mencoba menahan tawa. Sebagian menatap pasangan kembar itu dengan tatapan " _what the f—_ ". Sebagian yang lain memutar bola mata mereka. Fans dan penonton ribut sendiri.

England hanya bisa terdiam, heran dengan keajaiban saudara kembar tersebut. "Serius?"

Sambil melepas pelukan, Indo menjulurkan lidah. "Kan gak dibatasi, kalo aku gak boleh milih Nesia!"

"Iya!" Nesia mengangguk setuju. "Kan gak dibilang harus selain Indo!"

"Iya sih, tapi..." England hanya bisa pasrah.

Pada akhirnya, semua peserta hanya bisa membiarkan saudara kembar aneh bin ajaib itu mengklaim satu sama lain sebagai sahabat mereka.

 **T3. "Untuk Germany, bagaimana perasaanmu menjadi salah satu penyebab WW II?"**

"Aku..." Germany terdiam sejenak. "Menyesal, sih... gara-gara aku, keadaan dunia jadi kacau balau."

Semua hening.

Namun, kemudian Italy tersenyum. "Tapi, kalo kamu gak mulai WW II, PBB gak bakal dibentuk!"

Germany menatap Italy, lalu balas menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Betul juga."

Serentak, sebagian karyawan, presenter, dan para penonton bersorak "aaaw". Para negara mengangguk setuju.

Karena kalau bukan karena Germany, mereka tidak akan seakur ini sekarang.

 **T4. "Untuk Germany, apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika Prussia datang padamu dan berkata, 'Aku hamil gara-gara Russia!'? Apakah kamu akan memulai WW III?"**

"APA KAMU BILANG?! AKU YANG _AWESOME_ INI DIHAMILI _DAS_ _RUSSLAND_?!"

Alih-alih Germany, justru Prussia yang mengamuk, memaksa France dan Spain untuk menahannya. Para Kepala Karyawan hanya bisa terkagum-kagum dengan pertanyaan yang terdengar eksotis itu.

Germany memijit pelipis. "Segila-gilanya aduan itu, aku gak bakal mulai WW III."

"Kenapa, _da_?"

Germany menatap Russia heran. " _Bruder_ itu laki-laki. Beberapa kalipun kamu melakukan, ehem, hal 'itu' kepadanya, _Bruder_ gak mungkin hamil."

Hening lagi.

Para presenter membuat catatan mental: jawaban Germany secara tidak langsung menyatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan aneh ini.

 **T5. "Untuk America, seandainya** _ **Allied Forces**_ **kalah dan kamu kalah dalam WW II, apa yang akan kamu lakukan berikutnya?"**

"AKU GAK MUNGKIN KALAH, LAH! AKU KAN _HERO_!"

" _BLOODY GIT_ , ITU SEANDAINYA, _BURGER FREAK_! SEANDAINYA!"

England dan America sibuk bertengkar sendiri.

Para karyawan hanya melongo. Apa mereka benar-benar personifikasi negara, dengan semua kekacauan dan keanehan mereka itu?

Andrew memijat dahi dan meminta Kanami untuk langsung berpindah ke pertanyaan berikutnya.

 **D2. "Untuk Russia, cium America di depan Belarus dan England!"**

" _BRAT_ , APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN DENGAN _AMIERYKA_ DI DEPAN MATAKU!"

"TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK! _BELARUS_ , TOLONG JANGAN KEJAR AKU! AAAAAH!"

Begitu Russia mengecup bibir America (dengan agak terpaksa, mendengar seruan para fans yang menekan batin mereka dengan berteriak "Cium! Cium!" berkali-kali), Belarus mengamuk dan mengejar Russia berkeliling panggung. Russia memutuskan untuk masuk ke belakang panggung, namun Belarus masih terus saja mengejarnya.

Sedangkan America, ia sudah keburu pingsan sebelum sempat diincar gadis _yandere_ itu. Jadi Belarus menganggap ia tidak perlu lagi ditusuk pisau atau apa. Yang lebih penting baginya itu... kakaknya, tentu saja.

"TOLONG AKU! _SESTRA UKRAINA_ , _LITVA_ , SIAPAPUN!"

Hening mencekam seisi studio, mendengar jeritan sengsara Russia.

Tiba-tiba saja, Issac berdiri dan hendak berlari menuju belakang panggung, namun ditahan oleh James.

"Issac, tunggu—"

"Gardner, kamu gila?!" Issac kelihatan panik. "Emil di belakang panggung!"

"Iya, terus—"

"BELARUS BAWA PISAU, B*GO!"

Serentak, semua agen Zeroes dan Kepala Karyawan berlari menuju belakang panggung. Para personifikasi negara pun mengikuti mereka, meninggalkan para fans dan penonton yang hanya bisa bertanya-tanya siapa itu Emil. Namun, mereka tetap berdoa agar ia dan Russia selamat.

Singkat cerita, Russia benar-benar selamat, setelah Belarus dibuat pingsan dengan bantuan Lingyi yang melemparkan sebuah remote televisi. Emil pun selamat, karena begitu Russia mendatangi dan bertanya padanya apa ada tempat untuk bersembunyi, ia langsung kabur entah ke mana. (Kanami telah memberitahu Russia tentang sifat pemalu Emil, dan Russia mengerti akan itu.)

Acara tetap dilanjutkan, walau personifikasinya membawa pisau dan pipa ledeng sekalipun.

 **D3. "Untuk Romano, jadilah** _ **yandere**_ **melebihi Russia dan Belarus!"**

"Hmph, gimana caranya aku bisa jadi _yandere_ kayak kakak beradik psikopat itu, orang—"

Ucapan Romano berhenti setelah matanya tertuju pada France yang sibuk melumat bibir Spain dengan _French kiss_.

Romano terdiam sebentar, sebelum memanggil seseorang. "... _Bielorussia_."

Belarus mengangguk, lalu memberikan pisau kesayangannya pada Romano. Romano tersenyum sadis.

Spain dan France saling melepas cengkrama mereka, saliva mereka saling terjalin. Mereka menoleh pada Romano yang sudah _yandere mode on_ , dan menelan ludah.

Sementara itu, Zhenji sibuk memberi isyarat pada Iona untuk mengikuti mereka, jikalau nyawa si insinyur terancam lagi hanya karena permainan konyol nan bodoh ini.

Di sisi lain, James meminta Alexander agar di sesi berikutnya siap dengan kotak P3K... dan obat bius.

 **T6. "Untuk England, apakah alis tebalmu membawa keberuntungan atau justru malapetaka?"**

"Malapetaka." England berkata demikian begitu Lingyi selesai membacakan pertanyaan. "Serius deh, mantan jajahanku yang alisnya tebel selalu bilang ini kutukan dari aku! Padahal aku gak ngapa-ngapain!"

Namun, mengetahui England percaya pada sihir, para negara menjadi skeptis. Mereka diam-diam memberitahu para karyawan dan presenter untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam pada England, agar tidak dikutuk memiliki alis setebal miliknya.

Mereka yang masih belum mengenal England dengan baik hanya bisa setuju.

 **T7. "Untuk England, siapa negara selain France dan Russia yang kamu benci, dan mengapa?"**

England terdiam sejenak. "... _America_ , sih."

"Apa? _Why_ , Iggy?"

"Jangan panggil aku Iggy, _git_!" Selesai mengumpat pada America, England berdehem sekali. "Pokoknya, entah kenapa dia bikin aku sebel. Udah, gitu aja."

France termenung dengan raut melankolis. _Pasti gara-gara kejadian itu..._

"Perang Revolusi Amerika, ya?"

England dan America menoleh. Para negara menoleh. Para karyawan menoleh. Para presenter menoleh. Seluruh pasang mata menatap Romy yang menggumamkan frase tersebut.

Romy menatap mereka balik. "Terus terang, aku ini orang Kanada, tetangganya Amerika. Tapi intinya gini, deh. Kalo kalian _memang_ personifikasi Inggris dan Amerika Serikat... topik ini pasti sensitif buat kalian berdua."

England menunduk. America termenung, kemudian melirik England, dan melihatnya... mencoba menahan... tangis?

America mendekati dan memeluknya. England tidak meronta. America mempererat dekapannya sambil mengelus punggung mantan kakaknya itu.

Seisi studio mengheningkan cipta, membiarkan kedua negara tersebut membenahi tensi yang terjadi di antara mereka.

 **D4. "Untuk Korea, berperilakulah seperti Norway untuk satu sesi acara (baca: satu** _ **chapter**_ **) dan berkata, 'Aku membencimu,** _ **Aniki**_ **'!"**

"Aku membencimu, _Aniki_!"

Yang benar saja, begitu dikatakan demikian, Korea langsung mematuhi perintah tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, ia diam dan memasang _poker face_ , persis seperti Norway. Diajak bicara Taiwan, ia tidak bergeming. Diajak bicara Hong Kong, ia hanya menjawab " _anko uzai_ " dan tidak memedulikan Hong Kong yang kebingungan.

China hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah yang dikatakan Korea tadi hanya untuk menuruti tantangan yang diberikan atau ada maksud lain.

Sementara itu, para personifikasi lain berpikir Korea memang terlalu banyak menonton sinetron, karena ia bisa berakting sedemikian baiknya.

 **D5. "Untuk America, kamu harus melihat England dicium negara lain dan tidak boleh memberontak!"**

"IGGY! _DON'T LEAVE ME_! _NOOOOOOOOOOOOO_!"

Baru saja England dan America melepaskan tekanan batin mereka mengenai hubungan mereka satu sama lain, kini America harus menerima kenyataan pahit di depan matanya: England dicium oleh France. Dengan _French kiss_ , pula!

England dan America sama-sama meronta, jadi mereka harus ditahan di tempat. (Yah, yang mencium England itu _France_ , jadi maklum saja.) England ditahan oleh Sweden, Netherlands, dan Denmark. Sedangkan, America ditahan oleh Germany, Lithuania, dan Indo.

"Aku jadi bingung." Para karyawan menoleh pada William yang masih bergumam sendiri. "Kenapa personifikasi negara kelihatannya maho semua, ya? Tapi tunggu, kalo mereka personifikasi negara... apa berarti rakyatnya juga..." Ia membelalak ngeri.

William dan semua koleganya saling melempar pandang ketakutan.

 _Apa berarti kita semua juga maho kayak mereka?!_

 **T8. "Untuk Germany, apa kamu punya perasaan untuk Italy?"**

"Perasaan... perasaan apa dulu?"

Untuk kedua kalinya, Germany mencoba menghindar dari pertanyaan tersebut. Namun, tak lama kemudian, ia menghela napas. "Perasaan, ya... entahlah. Tapi sepertinya dia cukup... ehem... istimewa." Germany mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping.

Muka Italy memerah. Spain dan France menggoda Italy. Para personifikasi berseru "ooooh" sambil menatap Germany. Para fans bersorak "cieee" berkali-kali.

Lucas langsung mencorat-coret buku sketsa yang ia pinjam dari Caleb, menghitung berapa lama lagi ia dan teman-temannya sesama Kepala Karyawan Perusahaan bisa bertahan waras dengan semua ke-maho-an yang terjadi di panggung ini.

 **T9. "Untuk Italy, seberapa besar rasa sayangmu pada Romano?"**

"Sampai rasanya aku gak mau pisah sama _Fratello_!"

Italy menggamit lengan Romano yang mukanya telah memerah seperti tomat.

Warren hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng. "Ini pasti maho lagi."

"Bukan, kok." Hungary hanya tersenyum melihat Warren yang menoleh dan menatapnya heran. "Mereka saudara kembar."

"Oooh. Oke." Warren kemudian termenung.

 _Moga aja gak sampe_ incest _._

 **T10. "Untuk Russia, seperti apa rasanya dikejar Belarus terus?"**

Russia hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng ketakutan. "Tolong jangan ingatkan aku momen menakutkan itu, _o moy Bog_."

"Ah, bagaimana bisa _Brat_ bisa takut denganku?"

Russia merinding mendengar lirihan Belarus di belakangnya. " _Be-Belarus_..."

"Bukankah dengan aku mengejar _Brat_ , kita akan segera menjadi satu? Iya, kan? Iya, kan? _Iya_ , _kan_?"

Sementara itu, Ani hanya merenung. "Belarusia, ya..." _Aku denger negara itu punya banyak kemiripan dengan Rusia..._ Tak lama, ia merengut, tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah ia pikirkan.

 _Aaah, kenapa gak_ yaoi _juga sekalian?_

 **D6. "Untuk Germany, katakan 'aku cinta kamu, Kakak' kepada Prussia dan peluk dia!"**

Hening.

Muka Germany memerah. Namun, ia tetap berdiri di depan Prussia yang tersenyum lebar. " _Ich_... _ich liebe_... _dich_... _Bruder_." Kemudian, ia memeluk kakaknya tersebut dengan canggung. Dengan senang, Prussia balik mendekapnya.

Para fans menyambutnya dengan seruan "aawww". Para peserta hanya tersenyum.

Entah mengapa, melihat dua bersaudara yang sama sekali berlawanan sifat namun harmonis itu membuat mereka ikut senang.

 **D7. "Untuk Italy, keliling studio lima kali!"**

"Eeeeh, tapi kan—"

" _ITALIEN_!"

"Y-ya?"

"LAKUKAN! SEKARANG JUGA!"

"BA-BAIK!"

Italy langsung menuruti komando Germany dan berlari mengelilingi studio.

Sementara itu, Vincent diam-diam memandangi Adam dan Andrew.

 _Masih ada yang lebih menakutkan daripada kalian, ternyata._

 **D8. "Untuk Russia, suruh Belarus peluk kamu!"**

Setelah dipaksa oleh para negara untuk melakukan apa yang para fans mau, akhirnya Russia menyuruh Belarus untuk memeluknya. Belarus melakukannya dengan senang hati. Keadaan awalnya biasa saja...

... sampai mereka mendengar suara retakan dan melihat wajah Russia berubah sangat kesakitan.

Ukraine diam-diam memanggil ambulans.

 **T11. "Untuk Hungary, kamu lebih cinta Austria atau Prussia?"**

"Tentu saja _Ausztria_. _Poroszország_ hanya rivalku semasa kecil."

Hungary hanya tersenyum manis. Muka Austria memerah. Prussia hanya terkekeh.

Reeta mengangguk dan berpindah ke pertanyaan berikutnya.

 **D9. "Untuk Hungary, nyatakan cintamu pada salah satu antara Austria dan Prussia, lalu cium mereka!"**

" _Ausztria_ , _szeretlek_."

Kemudian Austria mendapat kecupan pipi dari Hungary.

Untuk kedua kalinya muka sang pecinta piano itu merona. Para fans bersorak "cieee". Penonton bertepuk tangan riuh.

"Kesesese~ Gak _awesome_ , tuh! Kenapa gak di bibir, _Ungarn_?"

"Kan gak dibilang harus di bibir!" Hungary menjulurkan lidah.

Prussia langsung memutuskan Hungary tertular sintingnya Indo-Nesia.

Sementara itu, Daniel dan Caleb menghela napas lega. Setidaknya masih ada peserta dari pihak negara yang waras orientasinya.

 **R1. "Untuk Indo dan Malaysia, nyanyikan 'Jodohku' dari Anang Hermansyah dan Ashanty!"**

Indo dan Malaysia hanya bisa melirik satu sama lain. _Kita ini saudara, kenapa dikasih lagu beginian?_

Netherlands mengambek, sementara para negara terkikik geli mendengar permintaan lagu tersebut.

Namun, demi membahagiakan para fans, Indo dan Malaysia tetap menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Malaysia sebagai Anang dan Indo sebagai Ashanty; keduanya menyanyi dengan merdu dan penuh perasaan. Para fans menjerit dalam ekstasi selama lagu diputar.

Begitu lagu selesai, Netherlands langsung mengejar Malaysia karena cemburu. Indo sendiri meringkuk di _emo corner_ , dengan Nesia dan Singapore mencoba menenangkannya.

"Serius." Iceland hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. "Perasaan, ini panggung isinya maho semua."

Norway mengangguk setuju. "Kalo bukan maho, _incest_."

Estonia sepakat. "Kalo bukan keduanya, ya, berarti dua-duanya. Maho _incest_."

Iceland dan Norway menatap Estonia dengan kaget sekaligus ngeri.

Tak lama kemudian, Estonia menutup mulutnya, ikut merasa jijik dengan apa yang sudah terucap dari bibirnya.

 **G1. "Untuk Indo dan Netherlands, mainkan** _ **Pocky Game**_ **!"**

Andrew sudah siap-siap untuk kabur dari panggung, tidak tahan dengan semua ke-maho-an yang telah ia lihat selama duduk manis di panggung studio raksasa ini. Namun, ia ditahan oleh James yang memohonnya untuk tetap bertahan dan tidak menyerah.

Melihat mereka berdua, Lingyi merasa pernah menonton adegan serupa di bioskop.

Sementara itu, Malaysia mengambek, membuat Nesia harus menenangkannya, kali ini dibantu oleh Taiwan.

 _Pocky Game_ berakhir tanpa ada kontak bibir antara Indo dan Netherlands, membuat para fans mengerang kecewa. Malaysia menatap Netherlands dengan jahil, dan pria berambut tulip itu hanya mendengus kesal. Indo menghela napas lega.

 **D10. "Untuk Germany, cium Italy tanpa protes!"**

Germany ingin menampar dirinya sendiri saat itu juga.

Setelah beberapa menit merenung, Germany bangkit dari duduknya dan mencium pipi Italy.

"Cieeeee~" Begitulah teriakan para fans dan penonton, beserta beberapa negara.

Germany segera meminta Romy untuk pindah ke pertanyaan berikutnya, saking malunya dia mendapat sorakan dari seisi studio.

 **D11. "Untuk England, peluk Russia!"**

"Ya ampun, tantangan apa lagi, ini..."

Setelah England memeluk Russia dengan enggan, Russia langsung mengucapkan mantra favoritnya. " _Kolkolkolkol_..."

England menelan ludah.

Melihat situasi itu, Hungary memutuskan bahwa Russia perlu dialihkan perhatiannya. Ia mendorong Belarus hingga menabrak Russia. Begitu Russia sadar bahwa orang yang menabraknya adalah adiknya, mukanya memucat pasi.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

 **G2. "Untuk England dan Sealand, mainkan** _ **Pocky Game**_ **!"**

"Hai, aku Kagamine Leava, yang meminta _request_ GIG!" Seorang fans berdiri di samping Klara sambil tersenyum manis. "Aku minta England dan Sealand... main _Pocky Game_!"

" _Game_ itu? Sama dia?!"

"AAAH, AKU GAK MAU, _DESU YO_!"

Setelah diancam akan disantet oleh Indo-Nesia, kedua bersaudara itu akhirnya setuju melakukan permainan ajaib tersebut.

James mulai khawatir kalau England ternyata pedofil.

(Untungnya tidak, karena permainan itu berakhir tanpa ciuman antar kedua pemain.)

 **R2. "Untuk Spain dan Romano, nyanyikan '** _ **Magnet**_ **' dari Hatsune Miku dan Megurine Luka!"**

"Lagu _gay_..."

Adam menoleh, menatap Lucas tidak percaya begitu si analis sistem berujar demikian.

Romano kelihatan kesal. Spain senyum-senyum sendiri. Apapun ekspresi mereka, kedua negara tersebut tetap menyanyi dengan penuh penghayatan. Para fans bersorak-sorai.

Dalam hati, Zhenji hanya bisa berdoa agar ia tidak tertular nistanya para negara.

 **T12. "Untuk Indo, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Capres 2014 lalu?"**

"Capres lalu, ya... waktu itu sih aku biasa aja. Waktu itu aku gak peduli siapa yang menang. Yang penting dia bisa memerintah negara dengan baik. Ahaha..."

Nesia berdehem sekali. "Sebetulnya Indo itu orangnya cuek."

Indo memicingkan mata. "Nesia..."

"Aku ngomong bener, kok."

Indo menghela napas, membiarkan saudari kembarnya itu menang dalam perdebatan kecil mereka.

 **T13. "Untuk Indo, bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Malaysia?"**

"Dia cuma saudaraku."

Malaysia merenung sedih di _emo corner_. Netherlands tertawa lepas, sedangkan Nesia sibuk mengusap-usap punggung Malaysia. Indo hanya cuek.

Para negara memutuskan untuk pindah ke pertanyaan berikutnya, sambil berusaha tidak acuh pada Malaysia yang mengambek lagi gara-gara Indo.

 **T14. "Untuk Korea, apakah kamu** _ **uke**_ **atau** _ **seme**_ **?"**

" _UKE_ DAN _SEME_ BERASAL DARI KOREA, _DA Z_ —"

" _AIYAA_! YANG SERIUS, _ARU_!"

Korea, yang lupa bahwa dirinya harus bersikap seperti Norway selama satu sesi acara, mulai bertingkah lagi seperti dia yang biasanya.

China langsung memukulnya dengan _wok_.

Andrew sudah berada di _emo corner_ , meratapi nasibnya yang harus sepanggung dengan para negara aneh bin ajaib bin gila itu.

Dylan menoleh pada Lucas. "Eh Morgan, _uke_ sama _seme_ itu apa?"

Lucas merenung sejenak. Sebagai _otaku_ , dia tahu istilah semacam itu. Namun, ia juga tahu bahwa rekan-rekannya tidak tahu arti istilah-istilah tersebut, dan ia yakin kalau mereka akan _sangat_ ketakutan begitu mengetahui artinya.

"Nanti aku jelasin di _backstage_."

 **T15. "Untuk France, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Canada versi perempuan?"**

"Honhonhon~"

Begitu mendengar suara tawa France, muka Joshua langsung membiru. Vincent menawarkannya sebuah kantong kertas coklat. Joshua menerimanya, dan langsung muntah di tempat.

" _Canada_ versi perempuan? Pasti dia akan sangat manis dan cantik~"

Andaikan dirinya memang perempuan, Canada hanya bisa berharap France tidak berbuat mesum padanya.

 **D12. "Untuk Indo, pakai kebaya lalu menari—apapun—di depan para negara laki-laki!"**

Indo memasang muka kesal, begitu ia keluar dari belakang panggung bersama Nesia... memakai kebaya hijau dan bawahan coklat. Para negara tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Indo, terutama Malaysia. Para karyawan berusaha menahan kikik geli, sementara para presenter menutup mulut mereka, menyembunyikan suara tawa.

Indo berusaha tidak menghiraukannya dan mulai menarikan Tari Jaipong, membuat mereka melongo.

Sejak kapan Indo bisa menari sebagus _itu_?

Akhir cerita, tarian Indo memukau seluruh pasang mata yang menontonnya.

 **D13. "Untuk Korea, panggil North Korea dan ungkapkan perasaanmu padanya!"**

South Korea mematikan teleponnya, lalu menggeleng.

Para negara menghela napas. Setahu mereka, North Korea sangat tertutup dan tidak suka menerima telepon dari orang, termasuk saudaranya sendiri.

Kemudian, mereka berpindah ke tantangan berikutnya.

 **D14. "Untuk France, cium Canada dengan** _ **French kiss**_ **!"**

England pingsan begitu melihat France sibuk melumat mulut Canada dengan mulutnya.

"MATTIE!" Sementara itu, America terlihat sudah putus asa. "IGGY! _NOOOOOOOOOOO_!"

Para fans malah bersorak. Sampai-sampai ada yang membawa kamera digital (atau _handy camera_ , atau ponsel) dan sibuk memotret mereka. (Sebetulnya mereka sudah melakukan itu sejak adegan Russia mencium America.)

Indo menghela napas. "Aku yakin para karyawan sekarang takut sama Prancis."

Nesia dan Vietnam menoleh. "Kenapa emang?"

"Prancis udah nyium cowok. Tiga kali, ke tiga orang yang berbeda. Pertama si Spanyol. Habis itu Inggris. Sekarang Kanada."

"Bukannya orang Amerika biasanya gak gitu peduli soal yang beginian?" Malaysia merengut heran.

Indo memutar bola mata. "Ini studio, Malon! _Studio_! Banyak orang!"

"Bener juga, sih."

"Lagian juga, emang kamu pernah liat ada orang ciuman sampe sepanas itu—" Indo menunjuk France yang masih sibuk menggerayangi personifikasi Kanada tersebut. "—di studio yang banyak orang ini?"

Hening.

Mereka hanya bisa berharap sesi acara yang kedua tidak seaneh sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Fiuh, tadi seru, ya!" Zhenji tertawa kecil begitu tantangan terakhir selesai dilaksanakan.

Iona mengangguk. "Dan sedikit konyol, tapi tak apa."

"Nah, demikian untuk sesi acara kali ini!" Klara tersenyum pada kamera.

"Jangan lupa kirimkan kami pertanyaan dan tantangan kalian, ya!" Ani melambaikan tangan.

"Kita akan memulai sesi kedua setelah iklan-iklan berikut ini." Kanami membetulkan mikrofon di telinganya. "Tetap di _Truth und Dare_!"

" _Every_ ETuDE _Ever_!"

 **.**

 **ETuDE Online – Country Refresh END**

* * *

SEMUANYA, PARA KARYAWAN DAN PRESENTER JUGA BUTUH CINTA! #dibantai

Mungkin karena _chapter_ ini mengandung banyak _Truth and Dare_ yang datang dari prekuel kami (Hetalia First Channel), keberadaan para karyawan dan presenter di sini seakan-akan hanya menjadi pengamat. Q-Q Jadi, mulai _chapter_ depan, **tolong selipkan pertanyaan dan tantangan apapun untuk para karyawan dan presenter**! Oke? PARA KARYAWAN DAN PRESENTER HARUS DINISTAI HINGGA SENISTA PARA NEGARA! OKE?! #diamukmassa

Dan jangan lupa _review_ pada kami, agar cerita ini tetap berlanjut!

Balasan _review_ :

 **Guest** : Terima kasih untuk _review_ -nya! _Request_ Anda kami masukkan, kok! (Sebetulnya kami akan memasukkan _request_ apapun, seaneh-anehnya _request_ tersebut.) Yuka (baca: Yukari Wada) juga suka PruHun, sayang si Ciel (baca: Ciel Poetreas) bersikeras bahwa cerita ini harus mengikuti _canon_ se- _canon_ - _canon_ -nya. QwQ Maklum, Ciel itu orangnya logis banget. Terima kasih telah menyebut cerita kami bagus! (Soalnya Yuka dapet ide cerita ini dengan ngasal dan harus dibantu Ciel agar tidak kelihatan aneh.) Mungkin _fandom_ Hetalia sepi karena sekarang sedang liburan? (Entahlah, Yuka dan Ciel tidak begitu tahu soal ini.) Tapi tenang, kami tetap akan berusaha untuk aktif, kok! Ditunggu ya, _chapter_ berikutnya!

 **tsunakyo1827** : Terima kasih untuk _review_ -nya! Tentu saja Anda bisa menambah Truth and Dare sesuka hati! Omong-omong, Dare menyanyi masuk di Real Karaoke, ya~ Ditunggu ya, chapter berikutnya!

 **Kiracchi** : Terima kasih untuk _review_ -nya! Ah, maaf kalau kedatangan OC-mu hanya sebentar; kami agak bingung menulis karakter OC-mu. DX Tentu saja, kami akan berusaha melanjutkan cerita ini! Ditunggu ya, _chapter_ berikutnya!

Dengan demikian, sesi pertama ETuDE Online ditutup dan selamat menikmati ETuDE Offline.

 _Signed out_ ,

YW & CP

 **Post** **Script** : ETuDE Offline kali ini akan agak... _error_. Tolong anggap perkataan para tokoh yang muncul sebagai humor belaka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ETuDE Offline – Company Thoughts START**

 **.**

Begitu sesi acara selesai, para Kepala Karyawan pergi ke belakang panggung, tepatnya ke sebuah bar kosong. Kebetulan Emil sedang di sana—ehem, memakai baju _butler_ hitam elegan, ehem—dan sedang berbicara dengan Russia. Begitu para karyawan datang, Russia berlalu sambil melambaikan tangan pada Emil.

Kemudian, begitu mereka merasa tidak ada lagi negara di sekitar mereka, para karyawan langsung memulai topik pembicaraan.

"Ya ampun, itu negara pada maho semua!"

"Bisa-bisa kita ketularan mereka!"

"Um, Andrew, kamu tau kan kita sekarang tinggal di Amerika Serikat? Di mana LGBT sekarang dianggap... uhm, biasa?"

"Iya, aku tau! Cuma, paling gak aku masih pengen waras, lah! Lagian ciuman di depan massa! Ekstrim banget!"

"Moore, mau kopi?"

"Makasih, Mathagamain."

"Kalo aku jadi maho, entah gimana reaksi orang tuaku nanti."

"Setuju, lagian ini siaran _live_. Yang nyiarin juga PBB, ke seluruh dunia! Pasti ortu kita liat!"

"Kalo boleh ngomong, itu semua salah fans mereka. Mereka yang ngasih _request_ nista itu— _thanks_ buat kopinya, Mil. Jadi kalo mereka emang jadi maho beneran, itu yang bikin mereka begitu itu fansnya."

"Eh, tapi tadi Will bilang kan? Kalo misalnya mereka emang negara, berarti mereka juga memperlihatkan sifat rakyatnya, kan?"

"Jake, tolong jangan ingetin itu lagi. Aku udah capek ngeliat kegilaan tadi."

"Kemungkinan besar, kita hanya akan bisa bertahan dalam keanehan acara ini dalam kurun dua hingga tiga hari lagi."

"Kita harus kuat, teman-teman."

"Bentar."

"Napa, Evans?"

"Kalo mereka itu memang negara, masalah hubungan politik, sejarah, dan lain-lainnya antar-negara pasti mengena pada mereka. Tadi, waktu Kaedeku ngomong soal Perang Revolusi Amerika, America sama England sempat merenung. Kalau begitu, berarti mereka punya bukti bahwa mereka personifikasi, bukan?"

"Hm... bener juga."

"Berarti kalo kita telusuri sejarah setiap negara, ada kemungkinan besar mereka maho satu ke yang lain, gitu?"

"Iya. Jadi kalo kita pake _mindset_ itu, kita gak perlu heran kenapa mereka bisa maho."

"Eh, aku jadi bingung. Kenapa negara personifikasinya kebanyakan cowok?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena cowok biasanya dianggep lebih kuat."

"Bisa jadi, lagian mereka make baju militer semua. Pasti mereka ada perang di sana-sini."

"Tapi jujur aja, kalo begini terus acaranya, mending angkat tangan aja, deh."

"Sebaiknya jangan berharap, deh. Lagian Presdir setuju dan dia ngeliat kita dari atas sana."

"Ngeliat permintaan para fans tadi, pasti ujung-ujungnya kita jadi korban 'penyiksaan' mereka juga."

"Bener. Biasanya kalo sebuah acara itu _absurd_ , nanti ke belakangnya makin _absurd_ isinya."

"Tunggu. Kalo begitu, jangan-jangan nanti kita dapet tantangan dari fans buat 'itu'-in satu sama lain, lagi!"

Hening.

Dan terus hening.

Sepuluh detik...

Lima belas detik...

Tiga puluh detik...

" **WILL, DIEM, YE! KITA UDAH TERCEMAR MATANYA DAN SEKARANG KAMU MAU MENCEMARI PIKIRAN KITA JUGA?!"**

" **WOI, EMANGNYA COWOK ITU ADA YANG BELUM TERCEMAR PAS MASIH SEUMURAN KITA?! JANGANKAN KITA, YANG SEUMURAN EMIL AJA BELUM TENTU INOSEN!"**

" **EH T*I, KAMU LUPA?! EMIL ITU CEWEK!"**

" **DAN DIA UDAH 30 TAHUN, G*BLOK!"**

" **APA?! AAAAAH, SORI, MIL! SORI!"**

" **WOI, JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK, DONG! YANG LAIN KEDENGERAN!"**

" **KAMU JUGA GAK USAH TERIAK KALI!"**

" **LAH, KALIAN DULUAN YANG MULAI!"**

" **OI, ADA YANG PUNYA DETERJEN, GAK?! AKU MAU CUCI OTAKKU BENTAR!"**

" **ETHAN, TUMBEN KAMU IKUT TERIAK?!"**

" **KALIAN GAK TAU, KITA JADI GAK WARAS BEGINI CUMA DALAM WAKTU KURANG DARI SETENGAH JAM! LIATIN NIH, SAMPE YANG PENDIEM MACEM AKU SAMA ETHAN SAMA CALEB JUGA MAKE** _ **CAPS LOCK**_ **BEGINI!"**

" **UDAH** _ **CAPS LOCK**_ **, DI-** _ **BOLD**_ **PULA!"**

" **JANGAN NGANCURIN** _ **FOURTH WALL**_ **, WEH!"**

" **KAMU JUGA, REYNOLDS!"**

" **WOI! KALIAN TAU GAK?! KITA JADINYA KELIATAN KAYAK ORANG BERANTEM, TAU!"**

" **KITA EMANG LAGI BERANTEM, BOCAH!"**

" **SEMUANYA, TOLONG DIEM YA! INI BELAKANG PANGGUNG!"**

" **GAK BISA, MOORE! KAMU TAU KEADAAN KITA SEKARANG!"**

" **NGEBAYANGIN HARUS DIPAKSA BEGITUAN SAMA COWOK AJA UDAH BIKIN NGERI! JANGANKAN SAMA NEGARA! SAMA KALIAN AJA AKU GAK MAU!"**

" **DAN KAMU TAU SI FRANCE MESUM ITU?! DIA NYIUM NEGARA COWOK LAIN TANPA ADA HAMBATAN!"**

" **IIIIIH, JANGAN NGOMONG JOROK, AH!"**

" **EH, KAMU KATA KAMU GAK MESUM, STONE?! TIAP HARI GODAIN CEWEK MULU!"**

" **MASIH LEBIH MENDING AKU DARIPADA SI KODOK ITU, TAU! EMANGNYA KAMU PERNAH LIAT AKU NYIUM COWOK DI DEPAN ORANG BANYAK KAYAK DIA!"**

" **IYA, DAN KAMU GAK LIAT, CHRIS?! SI FRANCE MAKE** _ **FRENCH KISS**_ **, ANJ*R!"**

" **HENTIKAN! TELINGAKU TERCEMAR!"**

" **KALIAN NGOMONGNYA JOROK SEMUA!"**

" **MASIH MENDING FRANCE! PALING GAK DIA GAK SAMPE BIKIN KORBAN! KALIAN GAK TAU SI CEWEK YANG NAMANYA BELARUS ITU?! DIA BAWA PISAU, T*I!"**

" **BETUL! KALO KITA MACEM-MACEM SAMA KAKAKNYA, NANTI KITA KENA GETAHNYA!"**

" **TERUS APA HUBUNGANNYA?!"**

" **SIAPA TAU KITA DISURUH NGAPA-NGAPAIN KAKAKNYA ITU, TAU!"**

" **MATI AKU! GAK, GAK, GAK! AKU GAK MAU DI SINI!"**

" **SERIUS, DEH! AKU MENDING MASUK RUMAH HANTU DARIPADA DIBEGINIIN!"**

" **INI PENYIKSAAN!"**

" **ADA YANG BISA WAKILIN KITA GAK, BUAT RUSUH KE PRESDIR?!"**

" **DYLAN AJA!"**

" **GAK! MENDING KITA SEMUA RUSUH BARENG-BARENG!"**

" **UDAH, DYLAN AJA! KAN DIA YANG JADI PERWAKILAN PERUSAHAAN!"**

" **MENTANG-MENTANG AKU PERWAKILAN PERUSAHAAN! TERUS KALIAN NGAPAIN?!"**

" **DOA BIAR SI STONE GAK DIBIKIN BABAK BELUR SAMA PRESDIR!"**

" **AAAH, ALESAN AJA BIAR GAK DIAMUK PRESDIR! MENDING IKUT AKU!"**

" **SETUJU SAMA STONE! MENDING KITA SEMUA PROTES KE PRESDIR BARENG-BARENG!"**

" **UNTUK PERTAMA KALINYA, EVANS BERPIHAK SAMA AKU, DYLAN STONE YANG** _ **AWESOME**_ **INI! REKOR TERPECAHKAN!"**

" **DYLAN, KAMU KETULARAN PRUSSIA?!"**

" **BENER! DIA KAN SUKA NGOMONG** _ **AWESOME**_ **GITU!"**

" **ITU BUKAN** _ **AWESOME**_ **, ITU ASEM!"**

" **ASAL TAU AJA YA, MASIH LEBIH** _ **AWESOME**_ **AKU DARIPADA SI PRUSSIA! YANG ASEM ITU SI ALBINO YANG BAWA BURUNG BUNDER KUNING ITU!"**

" **TUNGGU, EMANG PRUSSIA ITU NEGARA?!"**

" **BODO AMAT! BURUNG YANG DIA BAWA UNYU INI!"**

" **VINCENT OOC! DIA NGOMONG BURUNGNYA PRUSSIA 'UNYU'! 'UNYU',** _ **GUYS**_ **! '** _ **UNYU**_ **' DARI SEMUA KATA YANG TERSEDIA DI KAMUS BAHASA KITA!"**

" **CUCI OTAKNYA VINCENT SEKARANG JUGA!"**

" **LEX, MANA DETERJENNYA?!"**

" **LAGI DICARI!"**

" **EH, OMONG-OMONG KITA MAU PROTES APAAN KE PRESDIR?!"**

" **PROTES UNTUK MENGUNDURKAN DIRI DARI ACARA INI!"**

" **TAPI KALIAN GAK TAU PRESDIR ITU SEGALAK APA?! KALO DIBANDINGIN SAMA SI GERMANY TADI, MASIH LEBIH PARAH PRESDIR!"**

" **AAAH, POKOKNYA AKU MAU MUNDUR! GAK TAHAN AKU DIKASIH PERTUNJUKAN MAHO GITU!"**

" **BENER TUH!"**

" **MENDING KITA KABUR AJA HABIS INI!"**

" **KAMU GILA?! NANTI PRESDIRNYA TAMBAH NGAMUK, ANJ*NG!"**

" **WOOOOI, KOMITMEN WOOOOOOI! KITA KAN UDAH JANJI MAU NGIKUTIN ACARA INI SAMPE TUNTAS!"**

" **GIMANA CARANYA KOMITMEN KALO PESERTANYA MAHO SEMUA?!"**

" **EH, KAMU KIRA PESERTANYA KITA DOANG?!"**

" **IYA, KAN ADA ZEROES JUGA!"**

" **EH, ASAL TAU AJA YA, SI ANI ITU** _ **FUJOSHI**_ **!"**

" _ **FUJOSHI**_ **APAAN?!"**

" **DIA SUKA NONTONIN ORANG** _ **GAY**_ **KAYAK MEREKA!"**

" _ **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT**_ **?!"**

" _ **FIX**_ **, GAK LAMA LAGI ZEROES JUGA BAKAL GAK WARAS SEMUA!"**

" **MENDING KITA TUGAS DI** _ **BACKSTAGE**_ **AJA KAYAK SI EMIL! DIJAMIN BAKAL AMAN!"**

" **SAMA AJA KABUR, TAU!"**

" **MAU GIMANA LAGI?! FANS PASTI NGASIH BAKAL SURAT-SURAT NISTA KE KITA!"**

" **KOMITMEN,** _ **GUYS**_ **, KOMITMEN!"**

" **GIMANA CARANYA, B*GO!"**

" **UDAH TAU FANS MEREKA SENISTA APAAN! NANTI KALO KITA JUGA DAPET FANS NISTA KAYAK MEREKA, MAU APA?!"**

" **WOI, EMANG INI SIARAN LULUS SENSOR, APA?! ADA SEGALA MACEM YANG GAK JELAS GINI! EMANG GAK DIAPA-APAIN SAMA TV?!"**

" **SOALNYA KALOPUN TV GAK MAU NYIARIN, MASIH ADA YOUTUBE!"**

" **AAAAAAAAAAH, AKU BISA GILA!"**

" **OMONG-OMONG, KITA MENDADAK TERKENAL, TAU!"**

" **IYA, DALAM ARTI NEGATIF!"**

" **REPUTASIKU DALAM BAHAYA, WOI! NANTI AKU DIKIRA** _ **GAY**_ **SUNGGUHAN, LAGI!"**

" **GAK CUMA REPUTASIMU, PETERSON! KITA JUGA DALEM BAHAYA!"**

" **SEBAIKNYA KITA EMANG HARUS PROTES KE PRESDIR!"**

" **ADA YANG MAU IKUT?!"**

" **EH, UDAH DIBILANGIN PRESDIR ITU GALAK!"**

" **TAPI INI MERUSAK HARGA DIRI KITA!"**

" **BETUL!"**

" **SETUJU SAMA ANDREW!"**

" **WOI, INI BELAKANG PANGGUNG! YANG LAIN BISA DENGER!"**

" **BERISIK! KITA HARUS MENEGAKKAN KEADILAN!"**

" **SOALNYA GAK CUMA REPUTASI KITA YANG TERANCAM!"**

" **BENER, REPUTASI PERUSAHAAN JUGA BISA KENA!"**

Dan begitulah. Sekonyol-konyolnya tingkah negara-negara saat pertemuan, masih lebih parah adu mulut para Kepala Karyawan Perusahaan yang sudah telanjur OOC karena otak mereka yang sudah rusak setelah diisi dengan kenistaan para personifikasi yang baru mereka temui hari ini. Belakang panggung menjadi ricuh. Para presenter hanya bisa tutup telinga, mencoba menganggap suara teriakan mereka tidak pernah ada. Sedangkan, seluruh negara yang sedang duduk di ruang tunggu—yang dipinjamkan khusus untuk mereka—hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala kebingungan ketika mendengar sayup-sayup seruan para karyawan yang tiba-tiba labil itu.

"Teman-teman...?"

Emil merengut heran; tangan kanannya sedang memegang sebuah _pitcher_ besar berisi bir.

"Ada yang mau tambah minum?"

 **.**

 **ETuDE Offline – Company Thoughts END**


	6. Charity Judgment - Emil Debut

_GUYS_ , MAKASIH BANYAK BUAT _REVIEW_ -NYA!

Kami tidak menyangka bisa mendapat pertanyaan dan tantangan sebanyak ini. OwO (Sayang, belum ada yang mengajukan _Chaos Reversing_ , ya.) Walau melelahkan, kami berusaha semaksimal mungkin dan menjawab setiap pertanyaan dan tantangan yang diberikan! _And we have so much fun_! Akan ada beberapa _request_ yang baru muncul di _chapter_ berikutnya, tapi kami akan selalu memenuhi _request_ kalian, kok!

 **Perhatian** : Karakter di luar Hetalia, OC, OOC, garing, dan panjang (oke, tidak sepanjang _chapter_ yang lalu).

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia dan Project MBTI bukan punya kami. Kami hanya punya OC beserta ide kelewat konyol ini.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ETuDE Online – Charity Judgment START**

 **.**

" _Truth und Dare_!"

" _Every_ ETuDE _Ever_!" Seruan para penonton dan fans menggema di gedung studio nan besar itu.

Lingyi tersenyum. "Nah, kita akan memulai sesi kedua _Truth and Dare_ ini! Semakin panas saja, ya, situasinya!"

Zhenji mengangguk setuju. "Surat dari para fans pun semakin banyak bermunculan!"

"Mari kita langsung mulai permainannya!" Klara berseru dengan senyum manis, dan memulai acara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T1. "Untuk Ani, apa reaksimu ketika melihat semua ke-maho-an di panggung pada sesi yang lalu?"**

Ani hanya mengulum senyum. "Mantap!"

Begitu melihat reaksi Ani, Hungary langsung berdiskusi dengan Japan. "Ani kayaknya..."

Japan mengangguk setuju. "Sebaiknya, kita mengundangnya masuk _circle_ kita."

"Oke~ Nanti aku undang, deh~"

Di sebelah mereka, China merengut, berharap Japan dan Hungary tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh pada presenter dari Indonesia itu.

 **T2. "Untuk Ani, siapa OTP-mu?"**

"USUK _ALL THE WAY_!"

England menyemburkan air yang baru saja ia minum. America tersedak _hamburger_ kesukaannya. Para negara melongo. Para karyawan dan presenter merengut kebingungan. Hungary masih sibuk berbicara dengan Japan. Prussia dan Austria memutuskan untuk menjauh dari Hungary setelah menguping diskusinya dengan Japan.

Andrew memang tidak tahu "USUK" itu kata macam apa, tapi ia tahu satu hal.

"Pasti maho."

 **T3. "Untuk para Kepala Karyawan, apa reaksi kalian jika Belarus dengar kalian menggosip tentang dia?"**

"TAU DARI MA— mmph!" Mulut Jake sudah dibekap oleh Vincent, sayang seluruh isi informasi telah tertangkap dengan cepat oleh para negara.

Mereka menggosipi Belarus.

Dylan, Warren, dan Joshua saling bertukar pandang. Alexander dan James menelan ludah. Christopher dan Lucas ingin mati di tempat. William, Daniel, dan Ethan hampir pingsan. Adam menepuk dahi. Issac berusaha _stay cool_ , namun gagal total.

"Moore, kita mati."

"Napa?" Andrew hanya bisa merengut kebingungan mendengar suara temannya, yang tidak seperti biasanya, berbicara dengan nada pesimistik. Padahal, seingat dia (dari yang ia dengar dari James, lebih tepatnya), Caleb termasuk orang yang optimis.

Muka Caleb membiru, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu di depan. "Dia..."

Begitu menoleh, terlihat Belarus yang sedang sibuk mengasah pisau.

Tepat. Di. Depan. Mata. Mereka.

Adik dari Russia tersebut menatap mereka dengan tajam. "Apa dia bilang? Kalian membicarakan diriku? Tentang apa? Tentang apa? _Tentang apa_?"

Iona menyesal telah membacakan pertanyaan itu pada mereka.

Belarus tertawa psikopat, seakan-akan ia telah menemukan kelinci percobaan yang cocok baginya untuk ia siksa.

Muka seluruh karyawan membiru, tidak siap untuk dijadikan tumbal oleh gadis tersebut. Alexander bersembunyi di belakang Jake yang tubuhnya bergetar hebat, sedangkan James bersembunyi di belakang Dylan yang sedang menahan kencing. Joshua, Adam, Issac, dan Vincent hanya bisa mematung di tempat, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. William, Daniel, Ethan, dan Lucas pura-pura mati. Christopher dan Warren bersiap-siap untuk kabur ke belakang panggung, sementara Andrew dan Caleb berpelukan, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi karena sekarang gadis psikopat tersebut ada di depan mereka dan pasti merekalah yang akan dibantai duluan olehnya.

Namun, tiba-tiba Belarus berhenti. Raut wajahnya berubah serius. "Tunggu, aku lupa. Kalian ini semi-personifikasi."

 _Hah?_

Andrew dan Caleb melepas pelukan mereka satu sama lain. Christopher dan Warren mendekat dengan was-was. William, Daniel, Ethan, dan Lucas bangun dari "kematian". Alexander dan James keluar dari persembunyian mereka. Yang lain merengut heran.

 _Semi-personifikasi?_

"Maksudnya?" Ethan mencoba angkat bicara dengan suara halus dan agak gemetar.

"Kalian seperti manusia. Hidup dan mati seperti manusia umumnya." Belarus memutar bola matanya. "Tapi... kalian menjadi personifikasi akan sesuatu."

Para karyawan saling berpandangan. Sejak kapan mereka menjadi personifikasi seperti para negara? Dan personifikasi macam apa mereka?

Belarus tidak menghiraukan para karyawan yang sedang bertukar tatapan mata penuh kebingungan dan beralih membelakangi mereka. "Aku tidak yakin kemampuan fisik kalian bisa menangani pisauku. Lagipula gosip itu hal biasa. Kalian bebas. Tapi—" Gadis tersebut melirik mereka tajam. "—jangan pernah sekalipun mendekati _Brat_." Kemudian, ia berjalan kembali ke bangkunya.

Para karyawan tidak sempat menghela napas lega, karena mereka sibuk memikirkan apa itu semi-personifikasi.

 **T4. "Untuk Germany, apa reaksimu ketika Italy mengkhianatimu sewaktu WW I?"**

"Itu—" Germany terdiam sejenak, melihat Italy yang menunduk sedih. "—dulu aku kesal. Tapi... sekarang tidak lagi. Aku memaafkannya, dan menganggapnya teman seperti dulu."

Italy mendongak, melihat sahabatnya yang tersenyum tipis. "Ve~ _Germania_..."

Lingyi mengangguk dan membacakan pertanyaan selanjutnya.

 **D1. "Untuk Allied Forces, tarikan '** _ **Caramelldansen**_ **' dengan England sebagai** _ **center**_ **!"**

"HAH, ' _CARAMELLDANSEN_ '?!" America dan China berseru keras. Russia hanya tertawa kecil.

"DAN AKU _CENTER_?!" England tidak kalah, menyuarakan kekagetannya dengan kencang.

Andrew merengut. "' _Caramelldansen_ ' itu apaan?"

Lucas memberi Andrew ponsel miliknya yang sedang menayangkan sebuah video. Begitu selesai menonton, mukanya berubah pucat pasi. Caleb ikut menonton dan tak lama kemudian, ia tertawa kecil. Yang lain langsung bergerombol karena penasaran dan reaksi mereka... bisa dibayangkan. Dylan, Jake, Issac, Warren, dan William terbahak-bahak. James, Alexander, Daniel, Christopher, dan Ethan menahan tawa. Yang lain memucat wajahnya. Dengan reaksi berbeda-beda, pikiran mereka semua sama.

 _Untung aja bukan kita yang disuruh nari._

France menyungging senyum jahil. "Honhonhon, karena _center_ -nya dia, aku punya ide bagus. _Canada_ dan _Angleterre_ , ikut aku!"

England merengut kebingungan, namun tangannya sudah ditarik oleh Canada untuk mengikuti France menuju _backstage_. Beberapa saat kemudian, seisi studio mendengar suara barang pecah, sesuatu dihantamkan, adu bogem, dan... kucing mengeong kaget.

Issac mengernyit. "Mereka itu ngapa—" Kemudian, ia melihat France dan Canada kembali ke atas panggung, membopong England— "— _OOOOOH MYYYYY GOOOOOOOOOOD_! WAHAHAHAHA! APAAN TUH?!"

—yang sudah memakai kostum Britannia Angel.

Seisi studio langsung tertawa lepas. Muka England memerah padam. Walau dengan pakaian seperti itu, mereka tetap harus menarikan lagu yang menggelikan yang memiliki gerakan tari yang sangat konyol tersebut.

Dan mereka melakukannya.

Begitu selesai menari, England langsung menonjok France yang telah membuatnya dipermalukan di depan para fansnya.

 **D2. "Untuk America dan Canada, tarikan '** _ **Bad Apple**_ **'!"**

"Mattie, _are you ready_?"

Canada mengacungkan ibu jari, mengiyakan America.

Musik diputar, dan mereka mulai menari dengan bagusnya, membuat Luxembourg sampai terheran-heran sejak kapan mereka mempelajari koreografi segila itu.

Begitu lagu berakhir, America dan Canada langsung pingsan.

 **T5. "Untuk Andrew dan James, bagaimana sejarahnya sampai kalian disebut sebagai 'Ayah' dan 'Ibu' Perusahaan?"**

Andrew menghela napas, merasa beruntung karena pertanyaan yang diberikan padanya masih dalam batas wajar. "Julukan itu... sudah ada sejak dua atau tiga tahun yang lalu."

James berpikir sejenak. "Aku, sebagai kepala HRD, mengurus para karyawan di kantor. Andrew, sebagai manajer ketenagakerjaan, mengatur hal-hal logistik yang ada di Perusahaan. Lalu, para karyawan sifat kami mirip ayah dan ibu. Jadi, mungkin karena itu, para karyawan menganggap kami seperti ayah dan ibu bagi Perusahaan." James melemparkan senyuman manis. "Kira-kira seperti itu jawabannya."

Seisi studio bertepuk tangan, kemudian berpindah ke pertanyaan selanjutnya.

 **T6. "Untuk Emil, bagaimana perasaanmu saat dikira anak laki-laki?"**

Setelah beberapa... "hal" terjadi di belakang panggung [1], Emil berdehem sekali. "Dikira anak laki-laki, ya... sudah biasa sih, jadi aku gak kaget. Yang lucu itu jika aku bilang mereka kalau aku itu Emil Kashiwagi, kepala insinyur NASA, perempuan, dan sudah 30 tahun. Malah mereka yang kaget."

Hening mencekam studio.

...

...

...

"DIA EMIL KASHIWAGI?!"

"YANG INSINYUR TERHORMAT NASA ITU?!"

"TADI KITA KETEMU DIA DI BAR, KAN?!"

"IYA, MAKE BAJU _BUTLER_ TADI!"

"EH, TAPI KEREN TAU, PAS DIA MAKE BAJU _BUTLER_ BEGITU!"

"TAPI DIA CEWEK!"

"SERIUS?!"

"APA?! DIA CEWEK?!"

"MIRIP COWOK, ANJ*R!"

"DIA, _LIKE_ , LEBIH PINTER _CROSS_ - _DRESSING_ DARIPADA AKU!"

"UDAH 30 TAUN, LAGI!"

"KOK BISA ADA ORANG KEPALA TIGA BADANNYA SEKECIL ITU?!"

"INI GAK MUNGKIN! SAMA SEKALI GAK MUNGKIN!"

Sementara itu, para karyawan tidak mengacuhkan para negara dan fans serta penonton yang menggila dan malah asyik melakukan kegiatan mereka sendiri.

 **T7. "Untuk Indo-Nesia dan Malaysia, bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang warga negara kalian yang kurang akur satu sama lain?"**

"Kita saudara, itu udah biasa." Nesia menjawab dengan penuh senyum. "Kita sendiri tidak ada masalah dengan itu."

"Kalo dibandingin sama personifikasinya sih... aku sama _Nesia_ sih akur-akur aja, cuma kalo sama _Indo_... yah..." Malaysia memutar bola matanya.

Nesia tertawa renyah. "Malaysia pengen nyari perhatiannya Indo, tapi kita semua tahu Indo itu cueknya bukan main."

Indo diam dengan wajah _poker_. Malaysia meratap di _emo corner_. Nesia kebingungan harus berbuat apa.

Mereka lanjut ke pertanyaan berikutnya.

 **T8. "Untuk America, apakah kamu membenci Russia?"**

"Hm... agak kurang akur sih iya. Aku bingung gimana ngomongnya. Mungkin benci, dikit. Tapi dibilang benci juga kurang pas. Mungkin lebih ke... 'gak suka sifatnya'?" America menggaruk-garuk kepala. "Kita udah bikin perdamaian dunia, tapi tetep aja gak akur sih. Yah, pokoknya gitu deh!"

Russia menyuruh Ani pindah ke pertanyaan berikutnya.

 **T9. "Untuk England, apakah kamu membenci France?"**

"Kamu perlu tanya? TENTU SAJA!"

Yang ini... tidak usah ditanya.

 **T10. "Untuk Greece, apakah kamu membenci Turkey?"**

"Mungkin... aku mencoba untuk... akur dengannya..."

Joshua melongo. _Ya ampun, ini orang ngomongnya lama banget._ Ia melirik Warren, dan temannya itu juga berpikiran sama dengannya. _Ada remote? Kita perlu_ fast-forward _adegan ini._

"... tapi, intinya... agak susah..." Greece mengangguk, memberi isyarat pada para presenter untuk melanjutkan ke pertanyaan berikutnya.

 **T11. "Untuk Romano, apakah kamu membenci Spain?"**

Romano mendengus. "Aku gak mau jawab pertanyaan ini."

Spain mengambek. "Aaaah, kenapa, Romano~"

"Be-berhenti, _chigi_! B-bukannya aku membencimu, bodoh! Kamu itu... ngeselin! Iya, ngeselin!"

Sementara itu, Lucas menatap Daniel dan mengacungkan jari. Daniel membalasnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

Tsundere detected _._

 **D3/R1. "Untuk Italy bersaudara, pakai baju masa kecil kalian dengan aksesoris kelinci dan nyanyikan 'Melompat Kelinciku'!"**

" _CHIGIIIIIIIIIIII_!"

Hanya itu yang Romano bisa teriakkan ketika ia dan Italy datang kembali ke atas panggung, lengkap dengan pakaian masa kecil dan aksesoris kelinci mereka. Sebagian dari studio tertawa, dan sebagian lain berseru "imutnya~".

Para karyawan melongo. _Kenapa baju mereka pas kecil kayak baju cewek?_

Germany mengernyit. _Apakah aku pernah melihat pakaian milik_ Italien _di suatu tempat?_

"Ve~ _Fratello_ , ayo nyanyi!"

"Ugh..."

Kemudian, mereka mulai menyanyi sambil menari. Italy terlihat senang seperti biasa, sedangkan Romano tampak manyun.

Setelah selesai, seisi studio bertepuk tangan. Sebagian besar negara tertawa melihat mereka. Spain ingin memeluk Romano, namun Romano langsung menendangnya di perut, membuat Spain jatuh kesakitan.

Spain pingsan dan dibawa ke _backstage_.

 **D4. "Untuk France, pakai kostum kodok!"**

"WAHAHAHAHA! LIHAT DIRIMU, KODOK! KAMU JADI KODOK! AHAHAHAHA!" England tak kuasa menahan tawa, melihat France yang sudah dipakaikan kostum kodok hijau.

Seisi studio tertawa, terutama para negara. Spain dan Prussia sampai berguling-guling di lantai. France berusaha menahan malu.

"Vincent."

Vincent melirik Jake. "Ada apa?"

"Kalo kita digituin juga gimana?"

Wajah Vincent memucat. "... Bisakah kita membicarakan hal yang lebih valid daripada ini?"

 **D5. "Untuk England, pakai kostum kodok!"**

England berhenti tertawa, wajahnya berubah kaget setengah mati. " _WHAT THE HELL_?!"

Kini ganti France yang menertawakan England. " _Mon cher_ , sedihnya nasibmu. Honhonhon, jangan lupa hukum karma, oke?"

"KENAPA HARUS AKU— WOI, LEPASIN, _WANKER_! _BLOODY GIT_!"

Terlambat, England sudah diseret oleh America dan Scotland menuju belakang panggung untuk berganti baju.

Selama menunggu, studio diisi dengan sumpah serapah dari mulut sang _British gentleman_ yang menggema dari _backstage_.

Para peserta memutuskan untuk tidak mengacuhkannya.

Sementara England dipaksa untuk berganti pakaian, mereka melanjutkan ke pertanyaan berikutnya.

 **T12. "Untuk Indo-Nesia, bagaimana reaksi kalian ketika tahu kalian sering dipasangkan dengan dengan Japan, Netherlands, Malaysia, dan Australia, dan mana** _ **pair**_ **yang kalian suka?"**

"Hah?! Sama Malaysia?!" Indo dan Nesia berteriak kaget.

"Serius deh, kalo sama yang lain aku masih maklum. Tapi Malaysia?! Itu _incest_! Kalo di- _pair_ sama aku jadi maho _incest_!" Indo kemudian mengumpat pelan dengan kata-kata yang didatangkan dari kebun binatang.

Nesia menggeleng. "Aku mending sama Australia atau Jepang."

"Setuju. Si rambut tulip juga agak nyebelin." Indo mengangguk-angguk.

Netherlands dan Malaysia masuk _emo corner_ bersama-sama. Indo-Nesia tidak melihatnya dan menyuruh Kanami memanggil England untuk melanjutkan tantangan.

 **R2. "Untuk France dan England, nyanyikan 'Melompat Kelinciku' dengan kata 'kelinci' diganti dengan 'kodok'!"**

"ITU APAAN LAGI, WOI!" England berseru lagi begitu ia keluar dari belakang panggung, lengkap dengan kostum kodok hijau seperti milik France. "GAK, AKU GAK MAU!"

Muka France memucat.

"Iggy, _please_ ~" Tiba-tiba America menyerang England dengan _puppy eyes_ , membuat para karyawan dan fans terkesima. "Kamu gak mau ngecewain fansmu, kan?"

England terdiam sejenak, lalu mendengus frustrasi. "Sekali ini aja!"

Selama menyanyi, muka England memerah sepadam api. France hanya bisa pasrah. Selama aksi itu berlangsung, para peserta tertawa lepas.

Begitu selesai, England dan France langsung kabur ke belakang panggung untuk berganti baju sambil beradu mulut ke satu dengan yang lain.

 **T13. "Untuk Canada, siapa yang lebih tua di antara kamu dan America?"**

"Aku."

Jawaban Canada pendek, memang, namun itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Canada memberi isyarat pada Reeta untuk melanjutkan acara.

 **T14. "Untuk Canada, apakah kamu kenal, tahu, dan/atau ingat Native America?"**

Canada hanya menggeleng. "Aku tahu sih, tapi tidak pernah bertemu orangnya langsung. Eh, bukannya kamu inget, Al?"

"Aku? Hmm, pernah ketemu, sih. Cuma lupa kapan persisnya. Lagian cuma beberapa kali, dan itu udah puluhan tahun yang lalu." America tertawa renyah.

Para karyawan merengut, namun mencoba tetap percaya bahwa mereka semua adalah personifikasi negara, seaneh-anehnya dan segila-gilanya sikap mereka.

 **T15. "Untuk Indo-Nesia, siapa kerabat dekat kalian selain Malaysia?"**

"Singapore." Indo menunjuk saudaranya yang sedang bermain ponsel. "Dia tinggal deket sama kami juga kayak Malaysia. Sama Brunei, walau Brunei lebih deket sama Malaysia. Terus ada si Timor Leste. Habis itu..."

"Papua Nugini. Tapi aku denger dia lebih deket sama Australia sama Selandia Baru." Nesia menambahkan. "Itu saja yang kami ingat. Lanjut!"

 **D6. "Untuk kalian semua yang memiliki saudara, peluklah saudaramu dan serukan 'Aku sayang kamu walau kamu benci aku, karena nyatanya benci itu benar-benar cinta, sampai maut memisahkan kita!' dengan lantang!"**

"..." Iona terdiam sejenak, kemudian merogoh sesuatu dari saku gaunnya. "Pemimpin PBB sudah mendaftar para saudara di pihak negara. Indo-Nesia dan Malaysia; Belarus, Russia, dan Ukraine; Spain dan Portugal; Italy dan Romano; Norway dan Iceland; Switzerland dan Liechtenstein; America dan Canada; Faroe dan Greenland; Aland dan Finland; Germany dan Prussia; England, Scotland, dan Sealand; Belgium, Netherlands, dan Luxembourg; serta Romania dan Moldova."

"Di pihak karyawan ada Warren dan William, lalu di pihak presenter ada Lingyi dan Zhenji!" Ani berseru dengan girangnya. "Silakan berpelukan!"

Mereka menurutinya. Sebagian besar saudara tidak bermasalah untuk berpelukan satu sama lain. Namun... Russia ngeri ketika harus berpelukan dengan Belarus, Romano mengumpat sendiri, Iceland merasa enggan... dan Indo-Nesia terpaksa memakai ancaman santet agar England, Scotland, dan Sealand berhenti bertengkar.

Kemudian, masuklah mereka di bagian paling konyol. Denmark memandu sorakan mereka.

"Aku sayang kamu walau—"

"Kurang keras."

"Aku sayang kamu walau kamu benci aku—"

"Lebih keras lagi!"

"AKU SAYANG KAMU WALAU KAMU BENCI AKU, KARENA NYATANYA—"

"MASIH KURANG KERAS!"

 _The siblings_ : _triggered_.

" **DIEM,** _ **ANKO**_ **!"**

" **KITA UDAH TERIAK SEKENCENG-KENCENGNYA DAN KAMU MINTA LEBIH KERAS LAGI?!"**

" **EMANG SUARA KITA SEKERAS KAMU, HAH?!"**

" **MAU DISANTET KAU, DENMARK?!"**

" **RASAKAN AKIBATNYA!"**

" **KALO PITA SUARAKU PUTUS, TANGGUNG JAWAB YA!"**

" _ **KOLKOLKOLKOL**_ **—"**

" _ **SIASTRA UKRAINA**_ **, MANA PISAUKU!"**

" **HARUSNYA BUKAN KAMU YANG MANDU, KAMBING!"**

" **AKU KUTUK KAMU BARU TAU RASA!"**

Denmark berakhir babak belur dan harus dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat.

 **T16. "Untuk Emil, apakah kamu memiliki 'sesuatu' dengan Adam?"**

"Hah? Aku— aku gak ada masalah apa-apa kok sama Ad!"

Romy merengut bingung. "Uh, Mil? Masalahnya bukan kayak gitu. Maksudnya—"

"Ad keliatan kayak orang jahat emang, dengan gaya pakaiannya dan muka sangarnyadan segala macem sifatnya yang kayak diktator antagonistik yang dateng dari Gerha Hades dan siap untuk menggunakan kekuatan Tiga Besar untuk menguasai dunia dengan Dewa Olympus lain sebagai mata-matanya yang kemudian akan ia jadikan tumbal di Dunia Kegelapan dan kemudian Perseus datang menyelamatkan mereka, seperti dia menyelamatkan Andromeda dari monster laut buatan Poseidon dengan kepala Medusa yang ia penggal sambil menunggangi Pegasus, namun Heracles datang sambil memakai kulit singa dari Nemea dan kemudian berduel dengan Perseus tapi tiba-tiba Iris datang dan memberinya peringatan bahwa Gaea sudah murka dan siap untuk membuka Tartarus dan memunculkan para Raksasa— tunggu, aku ngomong apa, sih?"

Romy, sambil masih memegang kamera yang disorotkan pada Emil di belakang panggung, berusaha menahan tawa.

Di studio, semua negara melongo mendengar Emil yang baru saja menggumam tidak jelas mengenai sesuatu yang sepertinya adalah mitologi Yunani [2].

Germany menatap Adam tidak percaya. "Dia ngomong apaan?"

"Gak apa-apa. Ceritanya dia sama sekali gak ada di mitos, kok."

"Bukan, tapi— emang kamu ngerti dia ngomong apaan?"

Adam mengangguk, membuat Germany melotot tidak percaya. "Serius—"

"Kalo aku gak ngerti, aku gak bakal ngangguk."

Germany terdiam dan memutuskan untuk memikirkan sendiri, bagaimana pikiran Adam berjalan sehingga bisa memahami isi celotehan Emil yang sangat aneh baginya itu.

Di _backstage_ , Emil berpikir sejenak, berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang seharusnya ia bicarakan—dan bukannya mitologi Yunani yang mengalir di kepalanya dengan alur cerita yang kelewat konyol dan fiktif. "Oh, iya! Emang bener kalo Ad kayak gitu orangnya, tapi aku gak ada masalah sama dia, kok!"

Hening.

Semua yang di studio tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan "sesuatu" di dalam pertanyaan tersebut, namun Emil menyangka "sesuatu" tersebut sebagai "masalah". Dan gara-gara itu, dia membuat jawaban yang sangat ambigu.

Romy langsung pindah ke pertanyaan berikutnya.

 **T17. "Untuk Emil, apakah kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik tampang lugumu?"**

"Maksudmu _hidden depth_?" Emil bergumam "hmm" beberapa detik. "Harusnya kalian tanya teman-temanku sih..."

Hening.

"Tapi tetep aku jawab, deh!" Emil tersenyum. "Temen-temen suka bilang kalo aku pasti menang taruhan atau debat. Hmmm... Terus aku juga suka nonton film horor. Kalo ke bioskop sama temen-temen Zeroes, pasti aku ajak mereka nonton horor. Seru, tau!"

"Seru dari mana?!" America bergetar hebat. "Horor nakutin, tau!"

Dylan terkekeh geli melihat tingkah America.

"Selera horornya bagus, omong-omong." Iona berkomentar. "Saking bagusnya, dia kasih kami sebuah film yang bisa bikin Moore mati ketakutan."

Andrew memicingkan mata.

Emil tertawa. "Eh iya, omong-omong, soal film horor, kemarin aku bareng Dee, Jake, War, sama Will nonton sebuah film, aku lupa namanya, yang ceritanya para karakternya main sebuah papan keramat yang buat manggil roh terus mereka make itu buat—"

"Aaaakh, aku gak mau denger lagi!" America menutup telinga rapat-rapat. "Lanjut dah, lanjut!"

 **T18. "Untuk para karyawan Perusahaan, apa pendapat kalian tentang Adam yang saat ini menjadi manajemen di kantor kalian?"**

"Kinerjanya bagus, tapi orangnya parah." Warren berkomentar begitu ditanya demikian. "Dia mecat dua karyawan sehari."

Greenland menyemburkan air minumannya dari mulut. "Aku gak salah denger nih?"

Faroe mengangguk. "Iya, aku juga dengernya begitu."

Prussia tertawa, namun wajahnya jelas-jelas ketakutan. "Dua karyawan dipecat? Dalam sehari? Gila, sama sekali gak _awesome_!"

Italy merinding. "Dia lebih nakutin daripada _Germania_ , ve~"

"Makanya Perusahaan menerima pegawai baru setiap hari." Joshua melipat kedua tangan di dadanya, memasang wajah _poker_.

"Oh, iya." Warren mengangkat tangan, tidak menghiraukan Adam yang meliriknya tajam. "Dia juga workaholik. Bukan orang yang ramah juga, soalnya gaya bicaranya, hmm, kalo orang bilang, pedas." Ia menyenggol bahu Lucas, menyuruhnya untuk ikut bicara.

Lucas terdiam sejenak, lalu menoleh pada Andrew. "Oh iya. Adam deket sama Andrew."

Andrew mengangguk. "Kadang aku sama dia makan bareng."

America berdiri dengan wajah kaget. "Kalian kencan?!"

"KAGAK, DEMI APA!"

Andrew sudah datang menghajar America kalau Caleb dan James tidak menahannya.

 **T19. "Untuk para karyawan Perusahaan dan para agen Zeroes, apa reaksi kalian bila mendengar bahwa Adam memiliki perasaan terhadap Emil?"**

Hening.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"BARUSAN AKU BACA APAAN?!"

"ADAM, KAMU SUKA SAMA EMIL?!"

"SERIUS, WALKER SUKA SAMA KASHIWAGI?!"

"TADI KANAMI BILANG APA?! 'ADAM MEMILIKI PERASAAN TERHADAP EMIL'?!"

"SERIUS INI?! SI MANAJEMEN SUKA SAMA INSINYUR KITA?!"

"KOK BISA, YA?! COWOK SADIS MACEM ADAM SUKA SAMA CEWEK PASIF KAYAK KASHIWAGI?!"

"BODO AMAT! _SO SWEET_!"

"EAAAAAAA!"

"WAH, BARU TAHU AKU, KALO ADAM TERNYATA SUKA SAMA EMIL~"

"PADAHAL SIFAT KALIAN BEDA JAUH, LHO!"

"KAYAK MAGNET TUH! _OPPOSITES ATTRACT_!"

"CIEEEEEE~"

"UDAH, PACARAN AJA SEKARANG!"

"IYA, DATENGIN EMIL TERUS AJAK DIA KENCAN!"

"NANTI KALO PERLU BANTUAN, KITA BAKAL TOLONG, KOK!"

"PACARAN KELAMAAN! LANGSUNG NIKAH AJA, NIKAH!"

"BETUL, KALIAN BERDUA KAN UDAH KEPALA TIGA UMURNYA! CEPETAN NIKAH, GIH!"

"BENER! EMANG PAPA-MAMA KALIAN GAK NANYAIN 'KAPAN NIKAH?' KE KALIAN?!"

"TERUTAMA KAMU, ADAM! KAMU KAN UDAH 35 TAHUN!"

"GAK APA-APA, KOK! AKU SAMA ANDREW MERESTUI HUBUNGAN KALIAN!"

"SESEORANG, SIAPIN CINCIN PERKAWINAN!"

"JANGAN LUPA AKTA NIKAH, YA!"

"NANTI AKU BIKININ PROPOSAL ACARANYA!"

"WALKER, JARANG-JARANG LOH KAMU BISA SUKA SAMA CEWEK YANG SAMA SEKALI BUKAN TIPEMU!"

"EMANG TIPENYA WALKER KAYAK APA?!"

"POKOKNYA TIPENYA DIA ITU CEWEK SEKSI, MIRIP KAKAKNYA—SI EVE, DAN 'BERPENGALAMAN'— _IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN_!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!"

"BEDA JAUH DONG SAMA EMIL?!"

"TAPI ORANGNYA BAIK-BAIK, LHO, SI EMIL!"

"WALKER, SERIUS DEH! KAMU BERUNTUNG KALO BISA PUNYA CEWEK MACEM EMIL!"

"MUMPUNG KASHIWAGI MASIH _SINGLE_ , LHO! LAMAR DIA SEKARANG JUGA!"

"CEPETAN! SIAPA CEPAT DIA DAPAT!"

"CIEEEEE~ SUKA EMIL NIH YE~"

"CIAAAAAAAAAAA~"

Di sisi lain, para negara hanya melongo sambil memandangi para karyawan dan presenter yang sibuk berkoar-koar di studio. Sebagian dari mereka malah menonton sambil menyantap _popcorn_ yang didatangkan entah dari mana. Mereka memiliki tiga spekulasi: 1) para karyawan dan presenter sudah tertular sintingnya para negara, 2) para karyawan dan presenter memang benar-benar kaget mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, atau 3) dua-duanya benar.

Di lain tempat, Adam sudah siap-siap untuk gantung diri di pohon tauge terdekat, dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tak terasa, sesi kedua sudah berakhir, pemirsa sekalian!" Klara berseru sambil melemparkan senyum manis.

Zhenji ikut tersenyum. "Tapi jangan khawatir, kami masih akan menghibur kalian dengan berbagai macam _Truth and Dare_ di sesi berikutnya!"

"Jangan lupa untuk selalu mengirimkan kami _Truth and Dare_ kalian, ya!" Iona melihat para penonton. " _Truth und_ _Dare_!"

" _Every_ ETuDE _Ever_!"

 **.**

 **ETuDE Online – Charity Judgment END**

* * *

[1] = Lihat ETuDE Offline – Emil Debut di bawah.

[2] = Emil terobsesi dengan mitologi Yunani dan semua karya fiksi yang mengandung unsur tersebut.

Mungkin _chapter_ ini terasa kurang panjang, ya? Hanya 4000 kata... OwO #dirajam Tapi lebih baik daripada mendapati mata kalian kelelahan dengan _chapter_ yang isinya bejibun, kan? XD Kalau kalian merasa kurang panjang atau menarik, kami janji akan membuat _chapter_ depan lebih berwarna lagi! (Omong-omong, _chapter_ depan akan ada gombal, _ice hockey_ , dan sejumlah duel! _So stay tuned_ , OK?)

Balasan _review_ :

 **Guest** : Terima kasih untuk _review_ -nya! Tak apa-apa, _take your time_. Mungkin Arin harus membaca beberapa kali lagi supaya bisa mengenal setiap karyawan dan presenter... OwO Kalau mau gampang, mungkin seperti ini: semua karyawan adalah laki-laki dengan nama dan marga barat; semua presenter adalah perempuan dengan nama campur-aduk-dari-berbagai-bangsa dan marga Jepang; Emil termasuk grup presenter alias Zeroes. Tapi kalau masih kesulitan juga, kami maklum, kok! Lalu untuk pertanyaan untuk Indo-Nesia tentang gubernur DKI Jakarta itu, maaf, terpaksa tidak kami masukkan. Bukan karena kami tersinggung dengan berita tersebut (ehemsoalnyakamiehem-ehemmaafehem-ehemnonmuslimehem), tapi karena kami khawatir cerita kami akan mengundang para _reviewer_ untuk membuat _flame_ dan _bash_ yang sangat tidak pada tempatnya. Tidak apa-apa, kok; kami malah senang menerima banyak _request_! Semakin nista isinya semakin bagus! #dibantaikaryawan Ditunggu ya, _chapter_ berikutnya!

 **tsunakyo1827** : Terima kasih untuk _review_ -nya! Sama-sama! Ahaha, soalnya waktu itu Ciel sedang berpikir siapa _best friend_ dari Indo-Nesia (America atau Japan terlalu _obvious_ , Russia mungkin agak mengagetkan tapi sudah banyak ide seperti itu jadi akhirnya pun _obvious_ , Egypt tidak ada di panggung jadi bagaimana memeluknya, Malaysia dan Singapore masuk _sibling-zone_ , Netherlands kurang memungkinkan karena Indo sedikit _bitter_ sama dia...) dan tiba-tiba saja Yuka bilang, "Udah, bikin aja si Indo-Nesia nganggep satu sama lain _bestie_ mereka!" Jadi... OwO Lalu, dua dari _request_ susulan Anda (yang " _Best Parent for_ Sealand" dan Andrew-James bertingkah seperti ortunya Sealand) akan dilakukan di _chapter_ depan! Yep, kami (Yuka, lebih tepatnya) berpikir Indo lebih cocok jadi _uke_ mengetahui Malaysia cukup... agresif. #dirajambamburuncing Gak pa-pa, kok, nyampah di _review_! OwO Kalau mau PM lewat Ciel juga boleh! (Yuka sudah terlalu malas membuat cerita sendiri di akunnya lagi jadi Yuka memilih untuk kolaborasi dengan Ciel selama-lamanya~ #eh) Ditunggu ya, _chapter_ berikutnya!

 **Hay** **Anime14** : Terima kasih untuk _review_ -nya! Tentu saja boleh lebih, segunung juga boleh! #diamukmassa Kemudian, kami mencoba riset tentang _game_ yang Anda maksud (maklum MKKB stadium lanjut #dipanggang), dan ternyata "Bate Bate Chocolate" dan "Pipo Pipo Laba Laba" adalah dua permainan yang berbeda. OwO Dari deskripsi yang diberikan, kami menyimpulkan bahwa yang Anda _request_ adalah "Pipo Pipo Laba Laba". (Sebetulnya Yuka pernah melihat permainan semacam "Pipo Pipo", namun dengan varian yang jauh berbeda.) _Request_ gombal, "Pipo Pipo", dan _ice hockey_ America vs. Canada akan dilakukan di _chapter_ depan, ya~ (Karena _word count_ di _chapter_ ini sudah terlalu banyak.) Dan kira-kira apa ya, "fic" yang Anda maksud? #kepo #dipukul OwO Ditunggu ya, _chapter_ berikutnya!

Dan jangan lupa untuk selalu _review_ dan memberikan _request_! Berikan cinta (baca: _request_ nista) pada setiap negara, karyawan, dan presenter yang ada! Oke? Semakin nista _request_ -nya semakin baik! #dibantai

Akhir kata, sesi kedua ETuDE Online ditutup dan selamat menikmati ETuDE Offline.

 _Signed out_ ,

YW & CP

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ETuDE Offline – Emil Debut START**

"Eh, pertanyaan berikutnya butuh Emil, nih." Iona menunjukkan kertas yang ia bawa. "Manggilnya gimana?"

Ani merengut. "Betul! Dia kan demam panggung."

Kanami berpikir sejenak. "Romy, kamu pinjem kamera sama salah satu _cameraman_ , terus datengin Emil. Mintain kamera yang _wireless_."

Romy mengacungkan ibu jarinya, lalu mengambil sebuah kamera dan berlari ke belakang panggung. Tak lama kemudian, layar di panggung menyala dan memperlihatkan backstage yang rapi dan bersih.

"Para pemirsa, kami hendak menemui peserta terakhir ETuDE, yang konon sangat pemalu." Romy berbicara di balik kamera yang ia pegang. Tak lama kemudian, ia bertemu dengan Emil yang sudah berganti baju entah sejak kapan (jaket hitam berkerudung yang ditutup rapat, celana legging putih, dan buts hitam panjang) di bar— "Mil, kita ada pertanyaan buat..." —namun ucapannya berubah menjadi keheningan karena dia sadar bahwa—

"Ro? Ada ap—"

"..."

"..."

—Emil melihat Romy membawa sebuah kamera yang menyala; dan Emil tahu kamera itu terhubung dengan sebuah layar besar di depan panggung, yang berarti dirinya terpampang di layar tersebut, dilihat oleh ratusan bahkan ribuan pasang mata yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

Dan seperti yang mereka (baca: para karyawan dan presenter) tahu, Emil adalah seorang pemalu stadium lanjut. Bila dilihat _satu_ orang asing saja sudah membuatnya gemetar, apalagi _ribuan_.

Muka Emil memucat pasi.

Para fans dan penonton melongo.

Para karyawan dan presenter menutup telinga.

Kanami tiba-tiba menyesal telah mengusulkan ide tadi kepada Romy.

Romy segera mematikan kamera, membuat layar di panggung padam.

Para negara celingak-celinguk, kebingungan dengan apa yang harus mereka lakukan saat itu.

Di saat itu juga—

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

Singkat cerita, sejumlah negara dan penonton mengalami gangguan otak mendadak karena suara teriakan Emil yang sangat melengking (bisa dibandingkan dengan _feedback_ yang terjadi antara mikrofon dengan pengeras suara).

 **.**

 **ETuDE Offline – Emil Debut END**


	7. Indo-Nesia Challenge - Adam Family

MAAF SAYA TERLAMBAT _PUBLISH_ SESI ACARA KETIGA!

Sekolah sudah mulai lagi, Yukari pulang kampung, dan meninggalkan saya (baca: Ciel) untuk mengolah cerita ini sendirian. QwQ Saya benar-benar sibuk dengan semua kegiatan di dunia nyata! Tapi jangan khawatir, ETuDE tetap berlanjut, kok! Walau mungkin rilisnya akan menjadi hanya sebulan sekali untuk sementara... QwQ

Karena ini pertama kalinya muncul _Chaos Reversing_ , kami akan menjelaskan mekanisme segmen tersebut. _Chaos Reversing_ adalah segmen di mana para peserta hendak berpindah ke tantangan selanjutnya ( _Truth and Dare_ , _Real Karaoke_ , dan _Game Inside Game_ ) ketika salah satu peserta tiba-tiba memberi tantangan atau pertanyaan (atau bahkan hal lain yang bukan keduanya) pada peserta lain. Jadi, para presenter tidak akan menjelaskan siapa yang harus melakukan _Chaos Reversing_ dan siapa yang harus mendapatkannya. Segmen tersebut terjadi dengan sendirinya. (Makanya dinamakan ' _Chaos_ '.)

 **Perhatian** **:** Karakter di luar Hetalia, OC, OOC, garing, dan panjang (oke, tidak sepanjang _chapter_ yang lalu).

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia dan Project MBTI bukan punya kami. Kami hanya punya OC beserta ide kelewat konyol ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ETuDE Online – Indo-Nesia Challenge START**

 **.**

" _Truth und Dare_!"

" _Every_ ETuDE _Ever_!"

"Kembali lagi di acara fenomenal tahun ini, nih!" Lingyi tersenyum lebar. "Kita akan memberikan kalian hiburan yang paling seru dan menantang!"

Para fans bersorak girang. Beberapa fans lain berteriak mendukung para idola mereka (baca: para negara, karyawan, dan presenter di panggung).

"Di akhir acara, akan ada pengumuman penting!" Ani mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Jadi, ayo kita mulai acaranya sebelum mendengar pengumuman itu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T1. "Untuk Nesia, apa yang akan kamu lakukan bila Indo dibawa kabur oleh Malaysia?"**

"Tentu saja Malaysia tidak akan bisa menculik saudara terbaikku~"

Nesia sudah bersiap-siap dengan bambu runcing, yang ia dapat entah dari mana.

Malaysia menjauh dari Indo, tidak ingin berakhir menjadi tumbal oleh saudarinya yang mendadak _yandere_ seperti Belarus dan Russia itu.

 **D1. "Untuk England, Sealand, dan Scotland, tunjukkan sihir terhebat kalian!"**

"EH, YANG BISA SIHIR ITU CUMA _INGLAND_!" Scotland marah sendiri.

"Betul, _desu yo_!" Sealand setuju dengan kerabatnya. "Kenapa kita juga kena?!"

Tiba-tiba, England menatap mereka dengan kilat mata yang licik. "Heh heh heh." Entah sejak kapan, England telah mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, lalu— "HOATA!"

—kabut menyelimuti Scotland dan Sealand, dan ketika kabut tersebut hilang...

Indo melongo. "Mereka ke mana?"

England tertawa dengan nada agak kejam. "Di Antartika."

"SERIUS?! CEPET BAWA MEREKA BALIK!"

Tawa England berhenti. Kemudian, ia berpikir sejenak. "... Sori. Itu sihir satu arah."

Semua memelototi negara yang mengaku sebagai _gentleman_ itu. Itu artinya...

Sementara itu, Sealand dan Scotland menggigil kedinginan, ditemani penguin dan beruang kutub di sisi paling selatan planet tempat tinggal mereka.

 **R1. "Untuk Korea, Indo, Malaysia, dan Finland, nyanyikan lagu 'Kamu' dari Coboy Junior!"**

Indo mengumpulkan Korea, Malaysia, dan Finland untuk berembuk sebentar. "Gini. Finlandia jadi Iqbaal, Korea jadi Bastian, Malaysia jadi Rizky, aku jadi Alvaro. Udah, gitu aja. Buat Finlandia sama Korea, kalian kan gak tau lagunya gimana, jadi bisa tanya aku atau Malaysia."

"Oke, _da ze_!" Dengan nada senang, Korea bersiul-siul dan membaca lirik lagu yang diminta fans.

Indo dan Malaysia saling berpandangan, lalu Indo mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Finland untuk mengajarinya nada lagu tersebut. Malaysia mengangkat bahu dan mulai berlatih kilat lagu yang diinginkan para penggemar mereka itu, sambil berdiskusi dengan Korea.

Setelah siap, mereka berjalan ke tengah panggung, disambut dengan meriah oleh para penonton di studio. Musik diputar.

Selama mereka menyanyi, para fans bersorak-sorak. Namun, mereka paling bersemangat di bagian:

 _Mungkin inilah rasanya rasa suka pada dirinya  
Sejak pertama aku bertanya facebook-mu apa nomermu berapa  
Mungkin inilah rasanya cinta pada pandang pertama  
Senyuman manismu itu buat aku dag dig dug melulu_

Para penonton bertepuk tangan dan bersiul kencang begitu mereka selesai menyanyi. Para negara dan karyawan hanya melongo.

"Konser" mereka berakhir meriah, dengan para fans meminta _encore_.

 **T2. "Untuk Netherlands, mengapa kamu masih mengejar Indo-Nesia walau mereka sudah merdeka?"**

Netherlands memegang tengkuknya, kebingungan. "Aku..."

Belgium tersenyum jahil. "Masih suka sama mereka, kan?"

Kakaknya itu merona pipinya.

Sweden memicingkan mata. "M'lih s'pa?"

"Apa?" Netherlands semakin heran mendengar Sweden tiba-tiba berbicara padanya.

"K'mu m'lih s'pa. _Indo_ atau _Nesien_?"

Netherlands menelan ludah.

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban, Singapore langsung mengacungkan telunjuknya kepada pemuda berambut seperti bunga tulip itu. "Wah, maruk nih! Mentang-mentang mantan _motherland_ -nya _Indonesia_ yang paling lama tinggal, terus mau jadiin keduanya punya dia seorang! Hajar!"

Lucunya, Indo terbawa hasutan Singapore dan langsung mengejar Netherlands sambil membawa golok di tangan kiri dan keris di tangan kanan. Nesia juga membawa bambu runcing dan mengikuti mereka berdua.

Di tempat lain, Kanami sibuk berkomat-kamit. "Jangan ke belakang panggung, jangan ke belakang panggung, jangan ke belakang panggung..."

Karena ada orang-orang tidak berdosa di sana yang bisa menjadi sasaran pertumpahan darah mereka. Ia tidak mau kejar-kejaran itu berujung pada peristiwa pembantaian massal. Lagipula, belakang panggung diisi dengan orang-orang yang sedang bersantai. Melihat tiga orang bermain kucing-tikus (dengan dua membawa senjata tajam) bukan ide yang bagus untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan hati yang tenang.

Namun, begitu Netherlands masuk ke _backstage_ —

" _GUYS_! KEJAR!"

Para presenter langsung berlari menuju belakang panggung.

Hening seketika.

Yang bisa para peserta lain lakukan hanya menunggu teman-teman mereka kembali.

 **T3. "Untuk Nesia, apakah kamu** _ **fujoshi**_ **?"**

Nesia tersenyum licik. "Kamu pikir aku bukan _fujoshi_ , dengan para rakyatku yang rata-rata suka masangin para negara sampe maho? Tentu saja aku bersekongkol dengan Jepang, Hongaria, dan Taiwan!"

Para karyawan menelan ludah. _Satu lagi temannya Ani..._

Hungary tersenyum. "OTP-mu siapa?"

Nesia berpikir sebentar. "Ini akan bikin kalian kaget, sih."

"Udah, sebut aja!"

Nesia menghela napas. "... Malaysia sama..."

"Sama?"

"... Belanda."

Begitu mendengar nama mereka dipasangi satu sama lain oleh Nesia, Malaysia dan Netherlands langsung pingsan. Indo tersenyum sendiri. Belgium dan Vietnam sibuk mengurus saudara mereka masing-masing. Para negara lain melongo.

Pasti karena Nesia lelah selalu dipasangkan dengan Netherlands dan Malaysia.

 **T4. "Untuk Germany, menurutmu kakak macam apakah Prussia itu?"**

"Dia itu kakak yang paling menyebalkan di seluruh dunia."

Prussia melirik Germany kesal, namun adiknya tetap melanjutkan.

"Tapi, tanpa dia, aku tidak akan ada di sini."

Para fans berseru "Aw~" dan menyambut ucapan Germany dengan sorakan.

Prussia menghela napas, sebelum merangkul Germany sambil tersenyum lebar. "Tentunya, adikku yang _awesome_ ini gak bakal eksis tanpa aku yang paling _awesome_ ini!"

Vincent mengangkat tangan. "Maaf, Prussia?"

"Ya?"

"Anda..." Wajah Vincent memperlihatkan rasa kaget, heran, dan bingung sekaligus. "... kakaknya Germany?"

 **C1. Malaysia kepada England, France, dan Netherlands**

Sambil menunggu para presenter membuka surat fans berikutnya, Malaysia melirik tajam ke England. " _Inggeris_ , serius aja, ya. Masakanmu kayak ampas yang dikasih amplas, tau."

England merengut kesal. "Apaan, sih!"

"Lagian alismu tebel banget. Habis diapain, tuh? Ditransplantasi? Dari siapa? Si guru beralis tebal dari anime ninja punya _Jepun_ itu ya?"

" _Mon cher_! Jangan bertengkar, lah~"

"Diem, dasar om mesum!"

France merengut, kemudian mengambek setelah dicaci Malaysia.

"Maleisië, kamu napa sih?" Netherlands jadi kalut sendiri.

"Diem! Kamu itu rambutnya kayak tulip! Aku gak heran kalo Indon nolak kamu!"

England mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. " _Netherlands_ , ayo kita hajar orang ini."

Netherlands memasang muka kesal. "Ayo."

Sementara itu, Indo dan Nesia sedang asyik mengobrol dengan para negara lain. Ketika Latvia memberitahu soal kondisi Malaysia saat ini, kedua bersaudara itu hanya tersenyum.

"Biarin aja."

 **G1. "Untuk semua Kepala Karyawan, buat Joshua tertawa bagaimanapun juga; bila gagal akan dihukum oleh France!"**

Rahang Joshua jatuh ke bawah. " _You say_ _WHAT_?"

"MATIKITAMATIKITAMATIKITAMATIKITAMATIKITA—" Andrew mengucapkan itu bagaikan sebuah mantra yang tidak jelas kegunaannya.

"AKU KELUAR DARI SINI!" Ethan hendak kabur ke belakang panggung.

Vincent mundur seribu langkah. " _NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO_ —"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH—" Daniel hampir pingsan.

Alexander jatuh berlutut. "TIDAAAAK!"

Caleb menggeleng-gelengkan kepala beberapa kali. "GAKMAUGAKMAUGAKMAU—"

"GAK KALO YANG MENGHUKUM SI KODOK MESUM ITU!" Christopher berlari ke pojok kiri panggung.

Issac menghentak-hentakkan kaki dengan kesal. "EVANS SENYUM AJA SUSAH APALAGI KETAWA, ANJR*T!"

"T*I KUCING ANJ*NG B*NGSAT KAMPR*T KUT*L BADAK S*MPAK MERLIN—" Sumpah serapah keluar dari mulut Adam dengan tidak elitnya.

"INI _GAME_ APA PANGGUNG PENYIKSAAN?!" James langsung masuk _emo corner_.

Dylan menunjuk-nunjuk Joshua dengan muka ngeri. "EVANS, KETAWA YA! KALO GAK AKU TEMBAK NIH!"

"INI KONSPIRASI!" William memegang kepalanya yang seakan-akan mau pecah.

"KITA BISA-BISA NISTA SEBELUM WAKTUNYA!" Warren meraung-raung tidak jelas sambil mendongak ke atas studio.

Jake berlutut, memohon pada sesuatu yang berada jauh di atas— entah apa itu, mungkin mereka yang bekerja di _lighting_. "AKU AKAN MELAKUKAN APAPUN TAPI TOLONG JANGAN BERBUAT MESUM PADAKU!"

"SEMUANYA, AKU ADA IDE!" Lucas melambaikan tangan. "BIAR KITA GAK DIMESUMIN SAMA FRANCE, MENDING KITA BANTAI ORANGNYA!"

Para karyawan menoleh pada kolega mereka yang paling muda itu. "SEKARANG?!"

"SEKARANG!"

Tak lama kemudian.

Caleb siap siaga dengan tongkat _ice hockey_ milik Canada.

Ethan mengetes seberapa keras pipa ledeng punya Russia.

William meminjam bambu runcing kesayangan Nesia.

Christopher menerima dayung dari Vietnam.

Lucas melempar-lempar granat buatan Hong Kong.

Warren memutar-mutar pedang milik England.

Adam meregangkan tali cambuk kepunyaan Germany.

Daniel mencoba mengayunkan garpu ladang dari Ukraine.

Issac mengasah belati punya Belarus.

Jake menggenggam gagang tombak milik Prussia.

Dylan mengokang senapan favorit Switzerland.

Alexander menggosok-gosok wajan kesayangan Hungary.

Vincent membuka sarung _katana_ dari Japan.

James mengadukan telapak tangannya dengan _wok_ kepunyaan China.

Andrew sudah siap dengan kapak milik Spain.

Mereka semua menoleh pada Joshua, dengan tatapan seakan-akan ingin mengundangnya ke dalam permainan mereka.

Joshua tersenyum kecil namun licik, lalu melirik America, yang kemudian memberikannya sebuah gergaji mesin.

Keenam belas Kepala Karyawan Perusahaan tersebut menoleh, melirik tajam France yang wajahnya sudah pucat pasi, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dan gestur tubuhnya seakan-akan berusaha menahan kencing.

Joshua menatap sekilas teman-temannya. "Siap, semuanya?"

Mereka mengangguk, mengambil posisi siap.

"Tiga. Dua—"

France kabur pontang-panting.

"—SERBU!"

Namun mereka tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan emas itu, tentu saja.

 **T5. "Untuk Japan, apa reaksimu ketika dipasangkan dengan England dan/atau America?"**

"Um, seharusnya... saya tidak merasa berhak dipasangkan dengan negara seperti mereka..." Japan terdiam. "... karena mereka berhak dipasangkan satu sama lain."

"USUK! USUK! USUK! USUK! USUK!"

Para penonton langsung beringas dan mengucapkan kata tersebut bagaikan mantra sihir. Para negara sama sekali tidak membantu, karena mereka justru mendukung dan membuat para fans berseru semakin kencang.

Andrew ingin menggali liang kubur dan masuk ke dalamnya saat itu juga.

 **T6. "Untuk Japan, AsaKiku atau AmePan?"**

Japan terdiam sejenak.

Hening.

Lima detik.

Sepuluh detik.

Japan mengulum senyum. " _Oya_ , bagaimana kalau kita memasangkan _Igirisu_ - _san_ dengan _Amerika_ - _san_ saja?"

Oh, Japan. Benar-benar paling _fudanshi_ dari semua penggemar _yaoi_ antero Hetalia.

 **T7. "Untuk Prussia, apa kamu kesal dengan tingkah Hungary yang suka memukulmu, atau adakah perasaan selain kesal?"**

"Aku justru senang menggoda dan mengusilinya, kesesese~! Oh, tapi aku juga biasa saja dengan dia sih. Dia rival terbaikku, dan akan selalu menjadi rival terbaikku!"

Hungary mengacungkan jempol.

 **T8. "Untuk Germany, apa tips darimu untuk mengurus kakak seperti Prussia?"**

"Biarkan dia apa adanya. Karena narsismenya sudah di luar kadar wajar. Sudah, itu saja."

 **D2. "Untuk** _ **Bad Touch Trio**_ **, lakukan** _ **Ice Bucket Challenge**_ **dengan diikat di tiang, kaki diberi es, dan hanya memakai pakaian dalam!"**

"Kesesese~ Itu akan kedengaran _sangat_ menyenangkan." Prussia tertawa dengan sarkastik.

Spain tertawa renyah. "Fusososo~ Aku juga ingin mencobanya."

"Honhonhonhon~ Cobai saja Kakak Francis ini."

Bulu kuduk Andrew dan Caleb merinding begitu France menyebut dirinya sendiri "Kakak".

Tidak lama kemudian, jadilah mereka. Diikat di tiang besi dengan tali tambang di sekujur tubuh sehingga tidak bisa kabur. Kaki mereka diberi beberapa bongkahan es batu yang dinginnya bukan main. Baju militer mereka dibuka hingga meninggalkan mereka dengan singlet dan celana _boxer_. Canada dan England di depan France; Germany dan Austria di depan Prussia; Portugal dan Belgium di depan Spain; mereka semua membawa seember raksasa penuh dengan air es.

" _Spanien_." Spain menoleh begitu dipanggil Prussia. Ia bisa melihat albino itu menggigil kedinginan. "Ini sama sekali gak _awesome_. Kamu gak kedinginan?"

"Kamu gak liat badanku merinding disko begini?!" Spain melirik France. " _Francia_ — _oh Dios mio_! Pucet amat!"

"Kamu gak liat... aku... hampir mati... dibantai... keenam belas... karyawan... semi-personifikasi... tadi?" Ucapan France terputus-putus, kedinginan seperti kedua sahabat setianya.

"Apa ada kata terakhir, sebelum tantangan dilaksanakan?" Pertanyaan Lingyi menggema di studio. Tidak ada jawaban. "Oke. Tumpahkan airnya!"

Begitu air ditumpahkan, tubuh mereka langsung membeku.

Bahkan ketika tali dilepas dan bongkahan es di kaki mereka disingkirkan, ketiga sahabat karib itu masih diam di tempat. Tidak bisa bergerak.

Mereka yang tadi menumpahkan ember langsung menyiram ketiga orang tersebut dengan air panas, membuat _Bad Touch Trio_ menjerit dan berlari-lari kepanasan.

Lingyi mengangguk. "Bagus. Acara dilanjutkan!"

 **G2. "Untuk Allied Forces dan Axis Powers, buat kontes menggambar; yang kalah harus makan** _ **scone**_ **buatan England!"**

Germany menggeleng-geleng. "Pasti aku gagal, nih."

Yang benar saja, begitu semua peserta kontes menggambar menunjukkan karya mereka, bisa terlihat gambar milik Germany paling... kurang enak dilihat.

England langsung memasukkan _scone_ gosongnya ke mulut Germany. "Ah, padahal aku maunya si kodok yang kalah. Sori ye, _Germany_!"

Selesai menelan _scone_ tersebut (dengan usaha yang setengah mati, tentu saja), Germany langsung naas dan dibawa ke ICU rumah sakit terdekat.

Sementara demikian, Warren berbisik pada Alexander. "Tate, aku kasih satu pesan moral."

"Iya?"

"Kalo nyari istri, jangan orang Inggris."

 **T9. "Untuk Russia, bagaimana perasaanmu ketika orang-orang di sekitarmu perlahan-lahan meninggalkanmu?"**

Russia hening seketika. "Hmm... aku akan mengajaknya bersatu kembali denganku, tentu saja~"

Para negara merinding. Para karyawan mengangkat bahu, kebingungan dengan tingkah para personifikasi. Para presenter tidak acuh dan langsung pindah ke pertanyaan berikutnya.

 **T10. "Untuk Indo-Nesia, bagaimana pendapat kalian mengenai para** _ **fujoshi**_ **dan** _ **fudanshi**_ **di negara kalian?"**

"Biasa aja." Nesia tersenyum.

Indo ikut tersenyum. "Soalnya kami salah satu dari mereka."

Adam tersedak air yang ia minum, lalu terbatuk-batuk.

Nesia menoleh pada Indo. "Eh, kamu gak pernah ngomong OTP-mu."

"Emang iya? Hm... OTP, ya... aku sih GerIta."

Muka Germany merona. Italy hanya menggumam "ve~" dengan muka lugu.

Indo menghela napas.

 _Andai saja HRE_ memang _Germany..._

 **D3. "Untuk Emil, cium Adam langsung di panggung!"**

"UWAWAWAWAWAWA A-A-A-A-APA YANG HARUS AKU AAAAAAAH A-A-A-A-AKU AAAAAAH BAGAIMANA INI AKU AAAAAAAAAAAH—"

Zhenji mengepalkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Ia beserta Lingyi dan Kanami sedang berada di _backstage_ , berusaha membujuk sahabat mereka untuk keluar ke atas panggung. "Berjuang, Emil!"

"TA-TA-TA-TAPI A-A-A-A-AKU UWAWAWAWAWA AKU HARUS APA AAAAAAAAH—"

Kanami merengut prihatin. "Kalo kamu gak bisa, jangan dipaksa. Kita semua tau kamu fobia panggung."

"NG-NGGAK BISA!" Emil menghentakkan kaki kirinya. "Maksudku— aku harus— biar nanti fans seneng— tapi— AAAH, BAIKLAH!" Emil segera keluar dari belakang panggung.

Nekat. Begitu isi benak Kanami melihat sahabatnya menerjang koridor menuju atas panggung.

Begitu masuk ke atas panggung, si gadis mungil itu langsung berlari dan menghambur ke pelukan Adam, persis seperti anak kecil yang baru saja menemukam ayahnya setelah tersesat di Grand Indonesia.

"Eh, itu anaknya— mmmph!" Mulut Denmark langsung dibekap oleh _troll_ milik Norway.

" _Anko_. Itu Emil."

"Maho dong— aaaakh!"

Norway mencekik Denmark dengan bantuan dasi yang terikat di leher kawannya. "Emil itu perempuan."

"Pedo dong si Adam—" Kepala Denmark kemudian dihantam ke lantai oleh "makhluk" peliharaan sahabatnya sendiri, membuat Nordik alkoholik barbarik itu pingsan.

Finland hanya tertawa renyah. "Pasti _Tanska_ lupa kalau Emil itu insinyur wanita NASA yang usianya 30 tahun..."

Dylan dan Jake yang mencuri dengar percakapan para negara itu langsung tertawa cekikikan.

Di lain tempat, Adam hanya bisa menghela napas sambil mengusap-usap kepala Emil. Kemudian, ia memegang tangannya dan... "Tanganmu..."

"... Dingin?"

Adam hanya mengangguk.

Emil melepas pelukan, lalu menatap pria di depannya itu dengan kosong. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, sambil berbisik. "Kalo... gitu..."

Begitu bibir mereka bertemu, Adam langsung tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang sangat salah dengan kondisi fisik Emil. Bibirnya dingin. Gesturnya kaku. Tubuhnya gemetar. Di saat itu pula, ia sadar bahwa ketakutan Emil akan berdiri di atas panggung (atau hal-hal lain yang berhubungan dengan _public speaking_ ) ternyata bukan hanya kebohongan semata.

Karena ketika mereka selesai, gadis itu langsung pingsan.

Seisi studio terkesiap. Sementara, James hendak menolong, namun ditahan oleh Andrew. "Andrew? Kenapa?"

Andrew menggeleng. "Biarkan dia menanganinya sendiri."

Benar saja. Si manajemen Perusahaan itu langsung membawa tubuh Emil—ehem, _bridal style_ , ehem—dan langsung menuju belakang panggung.

Hening.

" _Oh my gosh_ , ciumnya di bibir, _guys_! Nih anak berani bener!" America terkesiap. "Udah direkam belum?"

"Udah, dong!" Belgium tersenyum sambil memegang kameranya.

Hungary berbisik dengan tertahan. "Aw, _so sweet_..."

Semua di studio setuju: Adam dan Emil memang harus menikah saat itu juga.

 **T11. "Untuk semuanya, apa reaksi kalian bila menonton rekaman ini?"**

"Rekaman apaan?" Para karyawan bertanya-tanya demikian.

Estonia berdehem sekali. "Uhm, jadi aku sempet iseng-iseng naruh kamera tersembunyi buat nyari video bagus."

Latvia melirik kawannya dengan agak kebingungan. "Di mana?"

"Di bar."

Hening.

Para karyawan berpikir selama lima detik, sebelum akhirnya sadar. Begitu mereka tahu apa yang akan terjadi, muka mereka langsung membiru.

Namun, takdir baru saja mulai bermain dengan mereka, karena layar di panggung menyala dan memperlihatkan mereka sedang minum-minum di bar. (Sebagian besar meminum bir atau kopi.)

( **Catatan Ciel** : Mulai dari sini, tulisan _italic_ adalah isi rekaman kameranya Estonia. Tulisan normal adalah kejadian di atas panggung saat rekaman diputar.)

 _Andrew menghela napas. "Ya ampun, itu negara pada maho semua!"_

Melihat rekaman itu, muka Andrew semakin pucat. Dylan membuat wajah berisyarat, "Bukan aku yang ngomong, ya!"

 _Jake mengangguk setuju. "Bisa-bisa kita ketularan mereka!"_

 _James mengernyit. "Um, Andrew, kamu tau kan kita sekarang tinggal di Amerika Serikat? Di mana LGBT sekarang dianggap... uhm, biasa?"_

" _Iya, aku tau! Cuma, paling gak aku masih pengen waras, lah! Lagian ciuman di depan massa! Ekstrim banget!"_

" _Moore, mau kopi?" Caleb menyodorkan secangkir kopi yang baru saja diseduh oleh_ bartender _mereka, alias Emil._

" _Makasih, Mathagamain."_

 _Alexander termenung sebentar. "Kalo aku jadi maho, entah gimana reaksi orang tuaku nanti."_

" _Setuju, lagian ini siaran_ live _. Yang nyiarin juga PBB, ke seluruh dunia!" William meneguk gelasnya yang berisi bir. "Pasti ortu kita liat!"_

" _Kalo boleh ngomong, itu semua salah fans mereka. Mereka yang ngasih_ request _nista itu—_ thanks _buat kopinya, Mil." Setelah menerima minumannya, Christopher menaruhnya di meja. "Jadi kalo mereka emang jadi maho beneran, itu yang bikin mereka begitu itu fansnya."_

" _Eh, tapi tadi Will bilang kan?" Jake melirik William. "Kalo misalnya mereka emang negara, berarti mereka juga memperlihatkan sifat rakyatnya, kan?"_

England mengangkat alis. "Jadi cuma karena kitanya keliatan maho, mereka ngira rakyat negara kita maho?"

Jake terkekeh salah tingkah.

" _Jake, tolong jangan ingetin itu lagi. Aku udah capek ngeliat kegilaan tadi." Andrew menaruh kepalanya di atas meja._

 _Lucas menatap teman masa kecilnya itu dengan kosong, lalu beralih ke buku sketsa milik Caleb yang masih ia pegang. "Kemungkinan besar, kita hanya akan bisa bertahan dalam keanehan acara ini dalam kurun dua hingga tiga hari lagi."_

" _Kita harus kuat, teman-teman." Ethan mencoba mendukung para koleganya yang tampak sekarat secara psikologis itu._

" _Bentar."_

 _Dylan menoleh. "Napa, Evans?"_

" _Kalo mereka itu memang negara, masalah hubungan politik, sejarah, dan lain-lainnya antar-negara pasti mengena pada mereka. Tadi, waktu Kaedeku ngomong soal Perang Revolusi Amerika, America sama England sempat merenung." Joshua menopang dagunya. "Kalau begitu, berarti mereka punya bukti bahwa mereka personifikasi, bukan?"_

Poland mengangguk-angguk. " _Totally_ masuk akal."

"Aku paham, tapi gak gitu paham... ahahaha..." Lithuania tertawa kebingungan sendiri.

" _Hm..." Dylan mengangguk. "Bener juga."_

 _Vincent menaruh cangkir tehnya yang sudah habis isinya. "Berarti kalo kita telusuri sejarah setiap negara, ada kemungkinan besar mereka maho satu ke yang lain, gitu?"_

" _Iya." Joshua mengangguk. "Jadi kalo kita pake_ mindset _itu, kita gak perlu heran kenapa mereka bisa maho."_

"Iya, sih. Soalnya sampe ada yang merit-merit segala, kan?" Taiwan melirik Japan.

Japan mengangguk setuju.

"Eh, tapi omong-omong..." Nesia menatap Japan intens. "Vincent mirip kamu, lho!"

"Benarkah?" Japan hanya bisa melongo kaget.

" _Eh, aku jadi bingung." Alexander mengangkat tangan. "Kenapa negara personifikasinya kebanyakan cowok?"_

 _Dylan mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Mungkin karena cowok biasanya dianggep lebih kuat."_

" _Bisa jadi, lagian mereka make baju militer semua. Pasti mereka ada perang di sana-sini." Setelah berkata demikian, Warren meminta segelas bir lagi pada Emil._

" _Tapi jujur aja, kalo begini terus acaranya, mending angkat tangan aja, deh." Andrew mengangkat kepalanya yang dari tadi ia taruh di atas meja bar._

 _Jake menggeleng cepat. "Sebaiknya jangan berharap, deh. Lagian Presdir setuju dan dia ngeliat kita dari atas sana."_

 _James menghela napas. "Ngeliat permintaan para fans tadi, pasti ujung-ujungnya kita jadi korban 'penyiksaan' mereka juga."_

" _Bener." Daniel mengiyakan perkataan koleganya itu. "Biasanya kalo sebuah acara itu_ absurd _, nanti ke belakangnya makin_ absurd _isinya."_

" _Tunggu." Ucapan William membuat teman-temannya menoleh. "Kalo begitu, jangan-jangan nanti kita dapet tantangan dari fans buat 'itu'-in satu sama lain, lagi!"_

Para karyawan melirik William dengan tajam, kekesalan masih tersirat jelas di kilat mata mereka.

William hanya tertawa renyah. "Ahaha... sori ya, _guys_."

 _Hening._

 _Warren berdiri dan mencengkeram kerah baju saudara kembarnya._ _ **"WILL, DIEM, YE! KITA UDAH TERCEMAR MATANYA DAN SEKARANG KAMU MAU MENCEMARI PIKIRAN KITA JUGA?!"**_

 _William mencoba membela diri._ _ **"WOI, EMANGNYA COWOK ITU ADA YANG BELUM TERCEMAR PAS MASIH SEUMURAN KITA?! JANGANKAN KITA, YANG SEUMURAN EMIL AJA BELUM TENTU INOSEN!"**_

" _ **EH T*I, KAMU LUPA?!"**_ _Adam bangkit dari duduk dan memukul meja_. _**"EMIL ITU CEWEK!"**_

"Cieee, belain ceweknya nih ye~" Sealand meledek Adam sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"CIEEEE CIEEEE~" Fans ikut meledek.

Muka Adam memerah padam.

 _Issac ikut berdiri._ _ **"DAN DIA UDAH 30 TAHUN, G*BLOK!"**_

" _ **APA?! AAAAAH, SORI, MIL! SORI!"**_ _William memohon ampun pada sang_ bartender _yang hanya mengangguk kebingungan._

" _ **WOI, JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK, DONG! YANG LAIN KEDENGERAN!"**_ _Christopher menunjuk-nunjuk luar bar._

" _ **KAMU JUGA GAK USAH TERIAK KALI!"**_ _Issac meneriaki koleganya itu._

 _Christopher berdiri sambil memasang wajah agak kesal._ _ **"LAH, KALIAN DULUAN YANG MULAI!"**_

 _Ethan menutup telinganya._ _ **"OI, ADA YANG PUNYA DETERJEN, GAK?! AKU MAU CUCI OTAKKU BENTAR!"**_

"Aku gak nyangka." Ethan hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku bisa teriak gitu."

"Acara ini merubah segalanya, jadi gak usah heran." James menghela napas. "Aku juga gak nyangka aku bakal kayak gitu di bar. Apa mungkin karena aku mabuk?"

Vincent menggeleng. "Waktu di bar, sepertinya kamu meminum teh."

"Berarti aku lagi mabuk teh. Ah, sudahlah."

 _Warren menoleh ke Ethan dengan tidak percaya._ _ **"ETHAN, TUMBEN KAMU IKUT TERIAK?!"**_

" _ **KALIAN GAK TAU, KITA JADI GAK WARAS BEGINI CUMA DALAM WAKTU KURANG DARI SETENGAH JAM!"**_ _Vincent berdiri dengan raut muka kesal, sama seperti sebagian besar koleganya yang lain._ _ **"LIATIN NIH, SAMPE YANG PENDIEM MACEM AKU SAMA ETHAN SAMA CALEB JUGA MAKE**_ **CAPS LOCK** _ **BEGINI!"**_

 _Daniel ikut berdiri._ _ **"UDAH**_ **CAPS LOCK** _ **, DI-**_ **BOLD** _ **PULA!"**_

" _ **JANGAN NGANCURIN**_ **FOURTH WALL** _ **, WEH!"**_

 _Alexander melirik Issac dengan heran._ _ **"KAMU JUGA, REYNOLDS!"**_

" _ **WOI! KALIAN TAU GAK?!"**_ _Andrew memukul mejanya._ _ **"KITA JADINYA KELIATAN KAYAK ORANG BERANTEM, TAU!"**_

 _Caleb menatap temannya yang biasanya tenang dan kaku itu dengan tidak percaya._ _ **"KITA EMANG LAGI BERANTEM, BOCAH!"**_

Andrew memegang kepala dengan kedua tangannya, lalu menggeleng-geleng. "Kenapa aku ngomongin hal sebodoh itu... udah gitu, dikatain 'bocah', lagi."

Caleb merangkul Andrew. "Maaf ya, Moore. Waktu itu aku terbawa emosi."

"Gak apa-apa."

Di belakang, Daniel berbisik pada Lucas. "Morgan, kayaknya aku nge- _ship_ mereka."

"Siapa?"

"Moore sama Caleb."

Lucas menatap Daniel tanpa emosi, sebelum mengacungkan jempol. "Sama."

 _Andrew mengacak-acak rambutnya sampai berantakan._ _ **"SEMUANYA, TOLONG DIEM YA! INI BELAKANG PANGGUNG!"**_

" _ **GAK BISA, MOORE! KAMU TAU KEADAAN KITA SEKARANG!"**_ _William melebarkan kedua tangannya, seakan-akan ingin agar Andrew melihat kenyataan._

" _ **NGEBAYANGIN HARUS DIPAKSA BEGITUAN SAMA COWOK AJA UDAH BIKIN NGERI!"**_ _Jake mundur seribu langkah._ _ **"JANGANKAN SAMA NEGARA! SAMA KALIAN AJA AKU GAK MAU!"**_

" _ **DAN KAMU TAU SI FRANCE MESUM ITU?!"**_ _Vincent menunjuk sembarang arah dengan jari telunjuknya._ _ **"DIA NYIUM NEGARA COWOK LAIN TANPA ADA HAMBATAN!"**_

Canada menggeleng-geleng kepala. "Lihatlah, _France_. Reputasimu bener-bener jelek di depan mereka."

France memutar bola mata. "Mereka tidak tahu betapa menawannya Kakak Francis ini."

Mendengar itu, Warren merinding, lalu menatap koleganya. "Gimana kalo kita lemparin aja dia pake telur? Kayak yang di HowToBasic."

Teman-temannya sesama Kepala Karyawan Perusahaan mengangguk setuju.

 _Dylan merinding._ _ **"IIIIIH, JANGAN NGOMONG JOROK, AH!"**_

" _ **EH, KAMU KATA KAMU GAK MESUM, STONE?!"**_ _Christopher menunjuk batang hidung Dylan._ _ **"TIAP HARI GODAIN CEWEK MULU!"**_

" _ **MASIH LEBIH MENDING AKU DARIPADA SI KODOK ITU, TAU! EMANGNYA KAMU PERNAH LIAT AKU NYIUM COWOK DI DEPAN ORANG BANYAK KAYAK DIA!"**_

" _ **IYA, DAN KAMU GAK LIAT, CHRIS?!"**_ _Caleb kelihatan sengsara._ _ **"SI FRANCE MAKE**_ **FRENCH KISS** _ **, ANJ*R!"**_

 _James menutup telinganya._ _ **"HENTIKAN! TELINGAKU TERCEMAR!"**_

" _ **KALIAN NGOMONGNYA JOROK SEMUA!"**_ _Seperti Jake, William ikut mundur seribu langkah._

" _ **MASIH MENDING FRANCE! PALING GAK DIA GAK SAMPE BIKIN KORBAN! KALIAN GAK TAU SI CEWEK YANG NAMANYA BELARUS ITU?! DIA BAWA PISAU, T*I!"**_

 _Lucas mengangguk setuju terhadap seruan Warren._ _ **"BETUL! KALO KITA MACEM-MACEM SAMA KAKAKNYA, NANTI KITA KENA GETAHNYA!"**_

" _ **TERUS APA HUBUNGANNYA?!"**_ _Joshua mulai ikut terkena virus kekacauan mereka._

" _ **SIAPA TAU KITA DISURUH NGAPA-NGAPAIN KAKAKNYA ITU, TAU!"**_

"Hmm, jadi dalam konteks itu ya, percakapan mereka." Belarus hanya mengangguk tanpa ekspresi. "Baguslah, aku ampuni mereka."

Russia merengut. Ukraine hanya tertawa.

" _ **MATI AKU!"**_ _Alexander menggeleng cepat._ _ **"GAK, GAK, GAK! AKU GAK MAU DI SINI!"**_

" _ **SERIUS, DEH! AKU MENDING MASUK RUMAH HANTU DARIPADA DIBEGINIIN!"**_ _Daniel memalingkan wajah._

" _ **INI PENYIKSAAN!"**_ _Vincent jatuh berlutut dengan dramatis._

 _William mengacak-acak rambut._ _ **"ADA YANG BISA WAKILIN KITA GAK, BUAT RUSUH KE PRESDIR?!"**_

"PRESDIR, MAAFIN SAYA! SAYA SAMA SEKALI GAK BERMAKSUD BUAT BIKIN RUSUH KE ANDA!" William berlutut memohon ampun, menghadap suatu tempat di mana (ia pikir) Presdir Perusahaan berada. "SAYA CUMA— FRUSTRASI! IYA, FRUSTRASI DENGAN SEMUA KEANEHAN DI PANGGUNG INI!"

" _ **DYLAN AJA!"**_ _Tanpa basa-basi, Jake langsung menunjuk Dylan yang sedang meminum bir._

 _Dylan menyemburkan bir dari mulutnya._ _ **"GAK! MENDING KITA SEMUA RUSUH BARENG-BARENG!"**_

 _Warren menepis bantahan temannya itu._ _ **"UDAH, DYLAN AJA! KAN DIA YANG JADI PERWAKILAN PERUSAHAAN!"**_

" _ **MENTANG-MENTANG AKU PERWAKILAN PERUSAHAAN! TERUS KALIAN NGAPAIN?!"**_

" _ **DOA BIAR SI STONE GAK DIBIKIN BABAK BELUR SAMA PRESDIR!"**_ _William berteriak dari pojok bar._

" _ **AAAH, ALESAN AJA BIAR GAK DIAMUK PRESDIR! MENDING IKUT AKU!"**_

" _ **SETUJU SAMA STONE!"**_ _Joshua mengangkat tangan._ _ **"MENDING KITA SEMUA PROTES KE PRESDIR BARENG-BARENG!"**_

" _ **UNTUK PERTAMA KALINYA, EVANS BERPIHAK SAMA AKU, DYLAN STONE YANG**_ **AWESOME** _ **INI! REKOR TERPECAHKAN!"**_

"APAAN TUH! NYOLONG _TRADEMARK_ ORANG!" Prussia menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

"Emang kamu doang yang _awesome_ , hmm?" Dylan menggoda Prussia dengan entengnya.

Para negara hanya bisa tertawa.

Muka Prussia memerah karena merasa harga dirinya jatuh, namun hanya bisa diam sambil menggertakkan gigi.

" _ **DYLAN, KAMU KETULARAN PRUSSIA?!"**_ _Ethan menoleh._

 _Lucas mengangguk._ _ **"BENER! DIA KAN SUKA NGOMONG**_ **AWESOME** _ **GITU!"**_

" _ **ITU BUKAN**_ **AWESOME** _ **, ITU ASEM!"**_ _Issac berkata dengan nada meledek sambil melirik Dylan._

 _Mendengar perkataan koleganya, Dylan mencoba berkilah._ _ **"ASAL TAU AJA YA, MASIH LEBIH**_ **AWESOME** _ **AKU DARIPADA SI PRUSSIA! YANG ASEM ITU SI ALBINO YANG BAWA BURUNG BUNDER KUNING ITU!"**_

" _ **TUNGGU,"**_ _Caleb berseru,_ _ **"EMANG PRUSSIA ITU NEGARA?!"**_

" _ **BODO AMAT!"**_ _Vincent menaruh cangkir kopinya yang sudah habis isinya._ _ **"BURUNG YANG DIA BAWA UNYU INI!"**_

Singkat cerita, Vincent pingsan setelah melihat dirinya sendiri mengatakan hal semacam itu. Tentu saja! Vincent Richards yang orang-orang tahu tidak pernah mengeluarkan kata-kata anak layangan macam "unyu"!

"Richards?" Warren berjongkok di samping tubuh Vincent yang kaku, lalu menampar pelan wajah koleganya itu beberapa kali. "Kamu masih hidup? Richards!"

"Biarkan saja, Warren." Joshua melipat kedua tangan di dadanya.

" _ **VINCENT OOC!"**_ _William menunjuk-nunjuk Vincent dengan muka horor._ _ **"DIA NGOMONG BURUNGNYA PRUSSIA 'UNYU'! 'UNYU', GUYS! '**_ **UNYU** _ **' DARI SEMUA KATA YANG TERSEDIA DI KAMUS BAHASA KITA!"**_

" _ **CUCI OTAKNYA VINCENT SEKARANG JUGA!"**_ _Daniel sibuk berkoar-koar demikian._

 _James memandang Alexander yang berada di kejauhan._ _ **"LEX, MANA DETERJENNYA?!"**_

" _ **LAGI DICARI!"**_

" _ **EH, OMONG-OMONG KITA MAU PROTES APAAN KE PRESDIR?!"**_ _Issac mencoba mengembalikan teman-temannya ke topik pembicaraan awal._

 _Adam mengepalkan tangannya._ _ **"PROTES UNTUK MENGUNDURKAN DIRI DARI ACARA INI!"**_

" _ **TAPI KALIAN GAK TAU PRESDIR ITU SEGALAK APA?!"**_ _Andrew merengut._ _ **"KALO DIBANDINGIN SAMA SI GERMANY TADI, MASIH LEBIH PARAH PRESDIR!"**_

Germany mengangkat alis.

Italy merinding. "Vee~ Kalo gitu aku gak mau ketemu Presdir..."

Romano melirik para karyawan dengan tatapan seakan-akan mengatakan, "Serius kamu, Presdir yang kalian maksud lebih garang ketimbang si _potato bastard_ ini?"

Di layar, salah satu karyawan (tidak diketahui siapa) menyenggol kamera hingga jatuh ke lantai. Layar berubah hitam, namun suara perdebatan keras mereka masih terdengar jelas.

" _ **AAAH, POKOKNYA AKU MAU MUNDUR! GAK TAHAN AKU DIKASIH PERTUNJUKAN MAHO GITU!"**_

" _ **BENER TUH!"**_

" _ **MENDING KITA KABUR AJA HABIS INI!"**_

" _ **KAMU GILA?! NANTI PRESDIRNYA TAMBAH NGAMUK, ANJ*NG!"**_

" _ **WOOOOI, KOMITMEN WOOOOOOI! KITA KAN UDAH JANJI MAU NGIKUTIN ACARA INI SAMPE TUNTAS!"**_

" _ **GIMANA CARANYA KOMITMEN KALO PESERTANYA MAHO SEMUA?!"**_

" _ **EH, KAMU KIRA PESERTANYA KITA DOANG?!"**_

" _ **IYA, KAN ADA ZEROES JUGA!"**_

" _ **EH, ASAL TAU AJA YA, SI ANI ITU**_ **FUJOSHI** _ **!"**_

" **FUJOSHI** _ **APAAN?!"**_

" _ **DIA SUKA NONTONIN ORANG**_ **GAY** _ **KAYAK MEREKA!"**_

" **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT** _ **?!"**_

" **FIX** _ **, GAK LAMA LAGI ZEROES JUGA BAKAL GAK WARAS SEMUA!"**_

" _ **MENDING KITA TUGAS DI**_ **BACKSTAGE** _ **AJA KAYAK SI EMIL! DIJAMIN BAKAL AMAN!"**_

" _ **SAMA AJA KABUR, TAU!"**_

" _ **MAU GIMANA LAGI?! FANS PASTI NGASIH BAKAL SURAT-SURAT NISTA KE KITA!"**_

" _ **KOMITMEN, GUYS, KOMITMEN!"**_

" _ **GIMANA CARANYA, B*GO!"**_

" _ **UDAH TAU FANS MEREKA SENISTA APAAN! NANTI KALO KITA JUGA DAPET FANS NISTA KAYAK MEREKA, MAU APA?!"**_

" _ **WOI, EMANG INI SIARAN LULUS SENSOR, APA?! ADA SEGALA MACEM YANG GAK JELAS GINI! EMANG GAK DIAPA-APAIN SAMA TV?!"**_

" _ **SOALNYA KALOPUN TV GAK MAU NYIARIN, MASIH ADA YOUTUBE!"**_

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAH, AKU BISA GILA!"**_

" _ **OMONG-OMONG, KITA MENDADAK TERKENAL, TAU!"**_

" _ **IYA, DALAM ARTI NEGATIF!"**_

" _ **REPUTASIKU DALAM BAHAYA, WOI! NANTI AKU DIKIRA**_ **GAY** _ **SUNGGUHAN, LAGI!"**_

" _ **GAK CUMA REPUTASIMU, PETERSON! KITA JUGA DALEM BAHAYA!"**_

" _ **SEBAIKNYA KITA EMANG HARUS PROTES KE PRESDIR!"**_

" _ **ADA YANG MAU IKUT?!"**_

" _ **EH, UDAH DIBILANGIN PRESDIR ITU GALAK!"**_

" _ **TAPI INI MERUSAK HARGA DIRI KITA!"**_

" _ **BETUL!"**_

" _ **SETUJU SAMA ANDREW!"**_

" _ **WOI, INI BELAKANG PANGGUNG! YANG LAIN BISA DENGER!"**_

" _ **BERISIK! KITA HARUS MENEGAKKAN KEADILAN!"**_

" _ **SOALNYA GAK CUMA REPUTASI KITA YANG TERANCAM!"**_

" _ **BENER, REPUTASI PERUSAHAAN JUGA BISA KENA!"**_

Layar studio akhirnya berganti menjadi logo acara ETuDE.

Hening.

England bertepuk tangan. "Hebat. Sungguh hebat. Belum pernah aku nonton perkumpulan yang lebih sadis kekacauannya daripada Pertemuan Dunia."

Indo mengangguk setuju. "Kalo Pertemuan Dunia, paling gak masih ada yang waras: Jerman, Jepang, Estonia, Finlandia, sama Swedia. Di rekaman tadi? Sampe Andrew juga ikut gila."

" _Fix_ , para karyawan menjadi Grup Tergokil dan Tergila se-ETuDE! Mana _applause_ -nya, _guys_!" America malah heboh sendiri, dan disambut para fans dengan sama hebohnya.

Para karyawan menyesal telah setuju untuk masuk acara ini.

 **T12. "Untuk para Kepala Karyawan dan agen Zeroes, siapa negara laki-laki yang menurut kalian menakutkan, selain Russia?"**

Mereka semua menunjuk France.

 _End of the story_.

 **T13. "Untuk Greece, apakah pernah terpikir bahwa Turkey adalah ayahmu, mengetahui ia pernah suka pada Ancient Greece?"**

Greece langsung tidur begitu pertanyaan selesai dibacakan. Turkey menepuk dahi.

Para presenter mengangkat bahu dan langsung melanjutkan acara.

 **D4. "Untuk Iceland, panggil Norway 'Kakak' selama satu sesi acara!"**

"Nggak."

"Panggil aku 'Kakak'."

"Nggak."

"'Kakak'."

"Nggak."

"K-A-K-A-K. Ka-kak. Kakak."

"Nggak."

"Islandia. Cepetan." Indo memandang Iceland dengan kesal. "Bisa-bisa sesi acara ini gak selesai kalo kamu gak nurut."

"Tapi—"

"Nesia. Mana golokku?"

"OKE, OKE, OKE! _BRÓÐIR_! TUH, UDAH AKU PANGGIL KAN!"

Ethan menggeleng-geleng kepala.

 _Indo ternyata kejam, ya._

 **D5. "Untuk Iceland, katakan pada Norway 'Kakakku sayang, kamu adalah kakak paling baiiiiik di seluruh dunia! Nanti kita** _ **cosplay**_ **jadi Hattori dan Shinzo dari** _ **Ninja Hattori**_ **yuk, Kak!' dengan lantang!"**

Seisi studio tertawa mendengar kalimat yang harus diucapkan oleh adik Norway itu.

Iceland merinding. Ia melirik Norway, yang memberinya tatapan tajam.

" _Island_."

"Oke, oke, biarkan aku siap dulu!" Iceland mengatur napas. "... Ka... Kakakku sayang..." Ia mengatakan demikian, namun suaranya menyatakan seolah-olah ia sedang melihat hantu di siang bolong. "... ka-kamu a-adalah kakak paling... ba-a-iiiiik di seluruh dunia. Na-nanti kita... _cosplay_... jadi Hattori dan Shinzo... dari _Ninja Hattori_ yuk... Kak."

Norway mengangguk, sepertinya ia sudah puas dengan perkataan Iceland.

Namun, sebelum Iceland sempat menghela napas lega...

" _Island_. Ayo kita _cosplay_ sekarang."

 **T14. "Untuk Issac, apakah pernah terpikir olehmu untuk menikah, seperti adikmu?"**

"Ya ampun, kenapa adikku harus disebut?" Issac memijat kepala. "Untung aja aku gak ditanya 'Kapan nikah?'. Sampe ditanya begitu, aku bakal..."

Sementara itu, di belakang panggung, Emil teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya. Ike kan ada masalah sama keluarganya. Gak heran dia gak suka mereka disebut."

Di atas panggung, Issac terdiam sejenak, lalu menghela napas. "Serius, ini hidupku, milikku seorang. Aku bebas mau ngapain aja. Dan lagian... nikah itu gak bagus buatku. Aku jadi gak bebas."

Para peserta dan penonton mengangguk paham.

Acara terus berlanjut.

 **D6. "Untuk Issac, lamar Adam!"**

"SERIUS NYURUH AKU SELINGKUH SAMA DIA DI BELAKANG KASHIWAGI?!" Issac mengacungkan telunjuknya pada Adam dengan nada dan muka tidak percaya pada tantangan yang baru saja diberikan. "KASHIWAGI SAMPE PINGSAN KAYAK TADI DAN KALIAN MALAH— AAARGH, AKU GAK NGERTI!"

"Aku juga, Reynolds. Aku juga." Adam hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala.

Lingyi memberikan Reynolds kotak merah yang terkenal sebagai "kotak pelamar hati wanita yang isinya cincin perkawinan atau pertunangan atau apapun hal lain yang berbau romantis yang bisa kamu sebut". "Lamar, gih." Atlet terseut memaparkan senyum jahilnya.

Issac berpikir sejenak, lalu menjentikkan jarinya. Ia langsung menyambar kotak tersebut dan berlutut di depan Adam. "Adam Walker, kita sudah sepuluh tahun bersama dalam duka dan suka. Hari ini, keputusanku bulat."

Para fans kelihatan menggebu-gebu. Sebagian yang lain tampak kurang senang. Bagaimana tidak? Tim yang satu _fujoshi_ akut yang suka Adam dipasangkan dengan Issac, sedangkan tim lainnya memilih Adam dipasangkan dengan Emil. (Sebetulnya tim pro- _yaoi_ juga berpikir begitu, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan, melihat adegan paman-paman ganteng nan seksi melakukan adegan lamaran nan romantis itu?) Sebagian yang lain lebih memilih memasangkan Issac dengan Emil. (Karena gosip bilang mereka selalu bekerja sama di setiap acara yang ditangani Perusahaan dengan Emil sebagai perencana dan Issac sebagai pelaku.) Malah ada juga yang membuat _threesome_ Adam × Emil × Issac.

Adam memasang muka jijik.

Issac membuka kotak di tangannya. "Maukah kamu menikah..." Dia menunjuk layar panggung. "... dengan Emil Kashiwagi?"

Hening.

"PINTER, ISSAC! PINTER!"

"KASIH EMPAT JEMPOL!"

"BETUL KATAMU, REYNOLDS! SURUH WALKER MERIT SAMA EMIL SEKARANG!"

"ISSAC JENIUS! KASIH TEPUK TANGAN, DONG!"

Para karyawan langsung ricuh. Para negara dan presenter langsung menggoda Adam, begitu pula dengan seisi studio.

"Ayo merit!"

"Cieeee!"

"Yuhu! Pasangan serasi nih!"

"MERIT! MERIT! MERIT! MERIT! MERIT!"

"MERIT! MERIT! MERIT! MERIT! MERIT!"

"MERIT! MERIT! MERIT! MERIT! MERIT!"

"MERIT! MERIT! MERIT! MERIT! MERIT!"

"MERIT! MERIT! MERIT! MERIT! MERIT!"

"MERIT! MERIT! MERIT! MERIT! MERIT!"

"MERIT! MERIT! MERIT! MERIT! MERIT!"

"MERIT! MERIT! MERIT! MERIT! MERIT!"

"MERIT! MERIT! MERIT! MERIT! MERIT!"

"MERIT! MERIT! MERIT! MERIT! MERIT!"

"KURANG KERAS, SEMUANYA! AYO LEBIH KERAS LAGI!"

" **MERIT! MERIT! MERIT! MERIT! MERIT!** "

" **MERIT! MERIT! MERIT! MERIT! MERIT!** "

" **MERIT! MERIT! MERIT! MERIT! MERIT!** "

" **MERIT! MERIT! MERIT! MERIT! MERIT!** "

" **MERIT! MERIT! MERIT! MERIT! MERIT!** "

" **MERIT! MERIT! MERIT! MERIT! MERIT!** "

" **MERIT! MERIT! MERIT! MERIT! MERIT!** "

" **MERIT! MERIT! MERIT! MERIT! MERIT!** "

" **MERIT! MERIT! MERIT! MERIT! MERIT!** "

" **MERIT! MERIT! MERIT! MERIT! MERIT!** "

" **MERIT! MERIT! MERIT! MERIT! MERIT!** "

" **MERIT! MERIT! MERIT! MERIT! MERIT!** "

" **MERIT! MERIT! MERIT! MERIT! MERIT!** "

" **MERIT! MERIT! MERIT! MERIT! MERIT!** "

" **MERIT! MERIT! MERIT! MERIT! MERIT!** "

Para karyawan malah mengajak para fans untuk menyoraki Adam bersama dengan mereka. Dan sebagai penonton yang baik, mereka menurutinya dan ikut bersorak-sorai.

Keinginan gantung diri di pohon tauge terdekat kembali muncul dalam benak Adam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Akhirnya selesai juga sesi acara ini!" Lingyi menghela napas lega.

"Semuanya, ada pengumuman, nih!" Ani melambai-lambaikan secarik kertas. "Jadi, dalam rangka menjawab surat para fans yang tidak mungkin langsung dijawab di sini, kami akan mengadakan ETuDE Extras di setiap akhir sesi acara~ Isinya adalah tantangan yang akan dijawab di luar panggung ini!"

Para fans langsung bersorak riuh.

"Satu lagi! Setelah ETuDE ini berakhir, akan ada acara baru berjudul ETuDE React! Kalian bisa mengirimkan nama para peserta dan apa yang kalian ingin mereka lihat! Biasanya video di Youtube, _meme_ , _trending topic_ , dan sebagainya!" Zhenji kelihatan menggebu-gebu.

Para fans semakin meriah dengan pengumuman tersebut. Acara ini, bagi mereka, akan sangat menarik.

"Baiklah." Reeta maju selangkah. " _Truth und Dare_!"

" _Every_ ETuDE _Ever_!"

 **.**

 **ETuDE Online – Indo-Nesia Challenge END**

Jadi, _Save List_ kami (saya dan Yuka, maksudnya) untuk ETuDE adalah:

a. Adu Gombal  
b. Pipo Pipo  
c. _Ice Hockey_  
d. Bentengan  
e. Peace & Chaos Cooking  
f. Tari Saman  
g. _Alice in Wonderland  
_ h. _Best Parent for_ Sealand

Ketujuh tantangan di atas akan memakan _word count_ yang sangat panjang per sesi ( _worth one chapter_ ), jadi saya putuskan untuk menaruhnya di _chapter_ yang terpisah. Mereka tetap menjadi bagian dari ETuDE, namun _bonus chapter_. Jadi ceritanya akan berjudul _ETuDE Extras_ (mari kita singkat ETuDE-E). Hal yang membedakan ETuDE-E dengan ETuDE adalah semua lombanya diadakan di luar panggung. Jadi, semakin banyak ruang untuk berkreasi! Intinya, setiap tantangan yang diperkirakan memiliki _word count_ terlalu tinggi akan dimasukkan ke ETuDE-E!

 **Silakan** _ **vote**_ **tantangan mana yang harus pertama diselesaikan di ETuDE-E, dari ketujuh nominasi di atas!**

Dan seperti yang para presenter katakan, akan muncul acara selingan lagi selain ETuDE-E, yaitu ETuDE React (kita singkat ETuDE-R)! Bila kalian menonton _React series_ dari Fine Bros Entertainment, pasti kalian tahu isinya akan seperti apa. Para pesertanya sama seperti di ETuDE, dan ada tambahan sejumlah karakter dari dua _fandom_! Petunjuknya ada di ETuDE Offline di bawah nanti.

Peran para karakter dari kedua _fandom_ di atas masih menjadi rahasia. (Dan sebetulnya saya dan Yuka tidak yakin kalian tahu kedua fandom di atas. Masih ada peluang bagi kalian untuk tahu fandom B, karena seorang komedian Indonesia pernah [dan mungkin masih] memainkannya dan videonya dirilis di YouTube.)

 **Bagi yang berminat, silakan tuliskan di** _ **review**_ **grup karakter pilihan kalian dan topik apa yang harus mereka lihat!** (Contoh: Italy bersaudara bereaksi pada Gangnam Style, Allied Forces bereaksi pada _Five Nights at Freddy's_ , para karyawan bereaksi pada _Happy Tree Friends_ , dan sebagainya.)

Balasan _review_ :

 **Kiracchi** : Terima kasih untuk _review_ -nya! Maaf atas keterlambatannya! Hmm... fandom sebelah... kira-kira fandom apakah itu? OwO Ditunggu ya, _chapter_ selanjutnya!

 **tsunakyo1827** : Terima kasih untuk _review_ -nya! Maaf atas keterlambatannya! Semua sudah dibalas lewat PM, ya~ OwO #ayo_nistai_para_karyawan #dirajam Ditunggu ya, _chapter_ selanjutnya!

 **Hay Anime14** : Terima kasih untuk _review_ -nya! Maaf atas keterlambatannya! Terima kasih untuk saran Real Karaoke-nya, ya! Kami sudah meralat bagian Benelux. Kami sangat menghargai _feedback_ Anda! Sebagian _request_ Anda masuk _save list_ untuk ETuDE Extras... maafkan kami. OwO (Sebetulnya itu pemikiran Yuka yang berkata kalau tantangan Anda memiliki _word count_ terlalu tinggi jadi harus dibuat di _chapter_ yang terpisah. Tapi pasti akan kami lunasi, kok!) Ditunggu ya, _chapter_ selanjutnya!

 **Guest** : Terima kasih untuk _review_ -nya! Maaf atas keterlambatannya! Kami sama sekali tidak sakit hati, kok. Kami mengapresiasi apa yang Anda kirimkan untuk kami, dan faktanya kami kecewa dengan diri sendiri karena tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Anda karena topik itu (menurut kami waktu itu) agak kontroversial. Terima kasih atas usaha Anda membedakan para presenter dan karyawan! Ditunggu ya, _chapter_ selanjutnya!

 **Ririn** : Terima kasih untuk _review_ -nya! Maaf atas keterlambatannya! Ide hubungan Turkey dengan Ancient Greece itu... cukup menarik bagi kami. Kami akan mencoba menguak fakta itu, tapi acara ini harus tuntas terlebih dahulu! Ditunggu ya, _chapter_ selanjutnya!

Akhir kata, sesi ketiga ETuDE Online ditutup dan selamat menikmati ETuDE Offline.

 _Signed out_ ,

YW & CP

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ETuDE Offline – Adam Family START**

 **.**

Emil merengut kebingungan.

Terjadi lagi. Ia mendapat pesan singkat dari Sonota, yang mengirimkannya satu permintaan... yang sekali lagi, terlalu berat andaikan tidak ada Perusahaan dan Zeroes bersamanya. Namun tetap saja, Emil heran mengapa harus mereka yang dimintai hal seperti itu. Pesan Sonota berisi:

 _Untuk ETuDE React yang Presdir dan Aeon-P kalian bicarakan itu, tolong sertakan Halcyon Fold dan Overwatch._

"Ada apa lagi?"

Emil menengok ke belakang dan melihat Adam sedang berjalan mendekatinya. "Ad, tau Halcyon Fold?"

"Halcyon Fold? Gak pernah denger."

"Kalo Overwatch?"

Adam merengut. Seharusnya Emil tahu organisasi itu, karena Overwatch cukup terkenal oleh masyarakat sebagai organisasi perdamaian internasional yang cukup dihormati dunia. "Perusahaan pernah organisir acara buat Overwatch."

Emil mendesah. Si Manajemen tahu si insinyur NASA tersebut sedang ada dalam masalah. Akhirnya, Adam duduk di samping Emil dan mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Buat apa nanyain soal mereka?"

"Sonota. Dia minta kita cari Overwatch dan Halcyon Fold buat ETuDE React."

Adam memutar bola mata. Siapapun Sonota, orang itu cukup aneh baginya. Cukup meminta para karyawan Perusahaan untuk mengadakan acara ini saja sudah membuat Adam mengecap Sonota sebagai orang aneh.

"Aduh, gimana ini? Aaaaaaargh." Emil mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Aku gak ngerti apa-apa soal ginian!"

"Serahin aja ke aku."

"Tapi kan— huh?" Emil mendongak, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. "Ad? Kamu, tadi apa yang—"

"Aku bilang, serahin aja ke aku." Adam merangkul Emil.

Muka wanita kecil itu merona semerah stroberi ketika tubuhnya disentuh. "Ta-tapi kan—"

"Emil, aku Manajemen. Aku bisa mengurus hal-hal seperti ini."

"..."

"Emil."

"Iya?"

"Kamu inget lima tahun lalu, sewaktu NASA pesta ulang tahun?"

"Iya."

"Waktu itu, Perusahaan yang jadi _event organizer_ -nya. Dan waktu itu juga, aku ketemu sama kamu."

"Hah? Emang iya?"

"Iya. Kamu pasti gak inget."

Yang Emil ingat, ia pertama kali bertemu Adam setahun lalu ketika pesta amal Zeroes. Namun, Adam ingat lebih daripada itu.

Empat tahun sebelum pesta amal, NASA mengadakan acara ulang tahun mereka dengan Perusahaan sebagai _event organizer_ mereka. Sebagai imbalan, NASA mengundang beberapa dari karyawan Perusahaan untuk menghadiri acara mereka; Adam, Issac, Christopher, dan Caleb adalah beberapa dari para karyawan tersebut. Pertama kali Adam bertemu Emil, ia mendapati insinyur tersebut bisu dan berbicara dalam bahasa isyarat.

Charlie, sahabat Emil, bercerita bahwa sewaktu Emil berusia 10 tahun, ayahnya dibunuh oleh perampok di depan matanya sendiri. Trauma yang dialami Emil sangat hebat sampai ia menjadi tuna wicara dan bergantung pada Charlie sebagai penerjemahnya. Adam awalnya tidak mengerti mengapa trauma itu bisa membuat Emil menjadi bisu, sampai akhirnya Charlie berkata bahwa ayah Emil menjadi satu-satunya keluarga insinyur tersebut, setelah perceraian antara ayah dengan ibu kandungnya.

Kemudian, entah dengan logika apa, Adam memutuskan ia ingin tahu lebih dalam tentang Emil.

Lewat Charlie, ia belajar tentang insinyur wanita tersebut. Dimulai dari jenis kelaminnya (tentu saja, mengetahui Emil adalah seorang penjebak), tanggal lahirnya, pendidikannya, sikapnya saat bertemu orang asing, hingga hewan dan warna favoritnya. Kadang, sang Manajemen memberi dorongan pada Charlie untuk menerapi Emil agar bisa berbicara lagi. Adam sendiri tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba dirinya menjadi penasaran dengan kehidupan insinyur bisu tersebut, namun ia tahu satu hal: wanita itu telah menarik seluruh perhatiannya.

Empat tahun berlalu, dan Zeroes mengadakan pesta amal. Perusahaan mengorganisir acara tersebut, dan Adam bertemu lagi dengan Emil. Waktu itu, Emil sudah bisa berbicara dengan lancar, dan walau ia tidak mengingat si Manajemen Perusahaan tersebut, ia tetap menyambutnya dengan hangat dan riang. Di saat itulah, Adam menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk berkenalan dengannya secara langsung.

"Emil. Aku mau tanya."

"Apa?"

"Sejak kapan kamu mulai suka padaku?"

"Uhm... satu tahun."

Tepat sesuai tebakannya.

"Kamu tahu, Emil?"

"Iya?"

"Mungkin kamu gak akan percaya ini, tapi lima tahun lalu, kita bertemu di pesta ulang tahun NASA."

"Oke—"

"Dan aku langsung jatuh cinta padamu."

Hening.

Emil menatap Adam tidak percaya, dengan wajah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. "K-k-k-kok bisa?"

"Entahlah."

Kemudian, karyawan yang terkenal paling sadis seantero Perusahaan itu memeluk insinyur bertubuh mungil di sampingnya.

"Emil."

"Iya?"

Dia tidak perlu tahu mengapa ia bisa jatuh cinta padanya.

Dia tidak perlu tahu pendapat orang akan betapa berbedanya mereka.

Dia hanya perlu tahu satu hal: apakah ini memang yang disebut cinta.

"Apa kamu mau menjadi keluargaku?"

Jawabannya: iya.

 **.**

 **ETuDE Offline – Adam Family END**


	8. Caleb Terangkanlah - Andrew Knight

Aaah, saya terlambat lagi... QwQ

Maaf menunggu, pemirsa! Kami tidak sempat merilis chapter baru sekalipun karena tugas sekolah dan ujian semester yang menumpuk! Ciel sempat bilang kalau kami akan tetap rilis ETuDE sebulan sekali, tapi apa daya. Sekolah harus menjunjung prioritas yang lebih tinggi daripada sebuah fanfiksi... Dan kami menyadari jumlah akun yang memberi _bookmark_ / _follow_ pada cerita ini agak berkurang saking jarangnya _update_. Maafkan kami. ;-;

Kali ini, kami memutuskan untuk memasukkan ETuDE Online dan ETuDE Extras dalam status _on hold_. ETuDE Online karena semua pertanyaan dan tantangan telah dilaksanakan (dan menyisakan mereka yang harus dilakukan _outdoor_ ) dan ETuDE Extras karena kami belum bisa memutuskan tantangan mana yang akan dikerjakan terlebih dahulu disebabkan hasil _voting_ yang belum pasti.

Sebagai gantinya, kami akan memulai acara ETuDE React (tanpa ada usulan dari _reviewer_ ).

 **Perhatian:** Karakter di luar Hetalia, OC, OOC, garing, dan panjang.

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia dan Project MBTI bukan punya kami. Kami hanya punya OC beserta ide kelewat konyol ini.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ETuDE React – Caleb Terangkanlah START**

 **.**

Gelap.

Dingin.

Aneh.

Ini tidak normal.

Bukan berarti dia tidak menyukainya. Sepasif apapun dirinya, Caleb sangat menyukai hal-hal yang berbau aneh dan alien, asalkan tidak mengganggu kode moral yang ia pegang. Tidak ada yang bisa menyangka bahwa dia bisa segila si kembar Sanders dan ternyata merupakan _otaku_ seperti Lucas dan Daniel. Untungnya teman-temannya sesama bidang Humas masih memakluminya. Untungnya Adam tidak memecatnya dari Perusahaan (berkat bantuan Christopher, selain karena kinerjanya yang memang cukup bagus walau suka bolos). Syukurlah Andrew tidak (maksudnya, belum) tahu soal isi otak Caleb. Kalau tidak, mungkin dia sudah banting kepala di atas meja karena harus berurusan dengan…

Tunggu. Mengapa jadi membahas Andrew?

Daripada itu, samar-samar Caleb mencium aroma yang tidak asing baginya. _Popcorn_? Caleb memang jarang pergi ke bioskop ataupun memakan jajanan tersebut, namun siapa yang bisa melupakan wangi yang sangat menggoda itu? Tunggu? Apa jangan-jangan, tempat ini memang bioskop?

Perlahan-lahan, Caleb membuka matanya. Ia bangkit dan duduk, melihat pemandangan di depannya. Kursi-kursi merah ada di bawahnya, membuat barisan menyerupai tangga. Kemudian, ada layar raksasa di depannya, memampangkan logo _Overwatch_ dan _Halcyon Fold_.

Benar.

Ini di bioskop.

"Uuugh... ini di mana, sih?"

Caleb melihat ke samping kirinya, dan melihat Andrew yang terbangun dan ikut duduk di sebelahnya. "Ah, Moore."

"Mathagamain? Kamu juga… di sini?"

"Bukan cuma kalian berdua doang, kali." Dylan terbangun di kursi bawah Caleb sambil membetulkan kacamata hitamnya. "Tadi kita habis ngapain, sih?"

"Lebih tepatnya," Joshua membuka mata, lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuruni tangga bioskop, "kita habis _diapakan_."

"Maksudmu?"

"Tadi kita baru saja selesai sesi ETuDE dan tiba-tiba pingsan, lalu tiba di tempat ini."

Caleb melihat sekeliling. Perlahan, teman-temannya sesama pegawai Perusahaan muncul, ikut terbangun dari pingsan mereka. Sambil memegang kepala, mereka perlahan bangkit duduk sambil menengok sana-sini. "Ke mana Zeroes dan para negara?"

"Mereka sedang di luar."

"Oh, baiklah."

Tunggu.

Bukankah itu suara wanita? Tapi… Caleb tidak melihat wanita di bioskop tersebut. Dan sepertinya Caleb belum pernah mendengar suara wanita yang seperti itu sepanjang sesi ETuDE tadi. Mungkin wanita itu berada persis di bawah layar bioskop yang entah bagaimana masih remang-remang.

Begitu Caleb berpikir demikian, ia melihat siluet wanita berjalan mendekati tangga bioskop tempat kursi-kursi merah nan empuk itu ditaruh. Wanita tersebut mengenakan pakaian serba abu-abu, memiliki rambut merah kejambuan, dan memiliki topi koboi. "Hai, semua! Selamat datang di Halcyon's Overwatch!"

Hening.

Apa yang baru saja dikatakan wanita itu?

Maksudnya, tentu saja Caleb tahu Halcyon Fold dan Overwatch. Dua organisasi yang menjamin keamanan dan ketertiban dalam kehidupan bermasyarakat. Overwatch sudah berskala internasional, sehingga terkenal di mana-mana; sedangkan Halcyon Fold merupakan organisasi baru dan masih berskala lokal di daerah sekitar Washington, jadi belum banyak yang tahu tentang organisasi itu.

Tapi… bila mendengar dari ucapan dan perkataan wanita itu, sepertinya Halcyon Fold dan Overwatch berkolaborasi. Untuk apa? Menangkap mereka? Tapi, kalau begitu, mengapa di bioskop? Apakah mereka akan ditayangkan kompilasi video memalukan yang berisi aib-aib mereka? Apa jangan-jangan kedua organisasi ini akan menampilkan skandal-skandal yang beredaran selama ETuDE berlangsung? Bisa-bisa mereka memperlihatkan _doujinshi_ R-18 yang isinya adalah Caleb sedang melakukan "itu" dengan… Christopher? William? Daniel? Andrew— tunggu, mengapa ujung-ujungnya jadi Andrew lagi?!

"Bingung, ya? Kalian pasti tahu Overwatch, kan? Kalo gitu aku jelaskan Halcyon Fold saja, deh! Halcyon Fold itu sama kayak Overwatch, tapi skalanya baru di sekitar Washington sini. Kami juga baru berdiri setahun lalu, jadi belum dikenal banyak orang."

"Dan kenapa kalian sama Overwatch menangkap kami?" Joshua melirik wanita tersebut dengan curiga. Caleb hanya bisa maklum; Joshua selalu curiga dengan segala hal, sevalid apapun informasi yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Oh, itu bagian dari proyek yang kalian buat dengan Tokutsubaki."

"Haaah?"

"Iya." Menjawab gumaman heran Jake dengan santai, wanita tersebut melanjutkan. "Jadi salah satu ide Tokutsubaki adalah mengadakan ETuDE React, dan diadakan setelah sesi tiga berakhir. Masalahnya kalian, selain sebagai _event organizer_ , juga merupakan peserta. Jadi, pada akhirnya, mereka menyuruh kami mengorganisir sesi ETuDE React. Untuk itu, sesi ETuDE akan berjalan seperti biasa, hanya diadakan di sini; dan presenternya adalah gabungan dari Halcyon Fold dan Overwatch!"

"Ya, ya, terserah." Adam berujar ketus. "Kalau begitu, semua peserta ikut dalam acara ini, kan?"

"Tentu saja—"

"Ke mana Emil?"

"CIEEEEEE, YANG NYARI ISTRINYA NIH YEEEEE~" Issac langsung berteriak demikian.

"Diam!"

Tidak mendengar seruan Adam, beberapa karyawan lain ikut menggodanya. "Cieee~"

Andrew menghela napas, kemudian melirik wanita tanpa nama yang hanya ikut tertawa melihat tingkah para karyawan. "Hei, kamu dari Hal-apalah-itu-namanya Fold, kan? Beri kami keterangan identitasmu."

"Namaku Joule, anggota Halcyon Fold, bekerja di bidang Pemeriksaan, Penyelidikan, dan Pengawasan Tempat Kejadian Perkara." Wanita tersebut membungkuk sebentar, sebelum membetulkan topinya. "Baiklah, tanpa basa-basi lagi, selamat datang di ETuDE React! Jadi, kalian para karyawan akan menonton video yang akan ditayangkan di layar ini—" Joule menunjuk layar bioskop yang terbentang di belakangnya. "—dan kalian bebas bereaksi apapun, asalkan natural. Ekspresikan apapun yang kalian rasakan selama menonton video nanti, tapi itu terserah kalian. Mau pake wajah poker terus juga boleh, asal jangan ditahan-tahan."

"Baiklah…" Joshua berkata demikian dengan nada monoton.

"Eh, kalian semua, duduk di bawah saja! Jangan di atas!"

"Hah, kenapa?" Dylan merengut kaget mendengar perintah Joule. "Bukannya di mana-mana nonton bioskop paling enak di bangku atas?"

"Tapi nanti ada persiapan buat korban ETuDE React yang lain, jadi di sini aja! Gak pa-pa, layarnya bisa menyesuaikan, kok!"

Setelah dibujuk oleh Joule, akhirnya para kepala karyawan Perusahaan menyerah dan duduk di bangku bawah dalam bioskop tersebut.

Bagi Caleb, kegiatan ini akan sangat menarik.

Dengan demikian, layar bioskop tersebut menyala…

" _Hiji, dua, hiji dua tilu— eta terangkanlah~"_

... menampilkan video berisi seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang berjoget tidak jelas ditemani nyanyian lagu dan efek suara gendang yang agak... asal-asalan.

Vincent terpana, bingung. "Ini apa...?"

William langsung tertawa. "Apaan nih?! Kocak banget!"

Beberapa karyawan lain, termasuk Caleb, ikut tertawa. Sementara itu, karyawan yang lebih stoik seperti Andrew dan Adam hanya bisa melongo.

" _Eta terangkanlaaaah~ Eta jiwa yang berkabut, eta dengan penuh dosaaaa~"_

" _What_. _The_. _F*ck_." Hanya itu yang bisa dilontarkan Adam.

Christopher berkedip-kedip. "Uuuh... ini apa?"

"Tidak tahu..." Ethan membalasnya lirih.

Sementara itu, Dylan dan Jake ditemani William dan Warren sibuk menggerak-gerakkan tubuh mereka, mengikuti irama lagu sambil membuat cengiran lebar di wajah mereka. Caleb, Issac, Alexander, James, dan Daniel sibuk menahan tawa. Yang lain hanya melongo heran sekaligus takjub dan bingung.

" _Ampunilaaah, ampunilaaaaah~"_

"'Ampunilah' apaan, sih?! Gak jelas!" Andrew mulai kesal dan heran di saat hampir berbarengan. "Aku gak ngerti!"

Reaksi Andrew membuat Caleb akhirnya tertawa lepas. Video aneh memang bisa membuat orang gila karena keanehannya.

" _Ampunilah Kiki, Ridho, sama Tono~"_ [1]

"Siapa Kiki? Siapa Ridho? Siapa Tono?" Joshua bergumam bingung.

"Tidak tahu. Nikmati saja."

Joshua menatap Lucas yang menyahutinya dengan agak heran. Ia tidak menyangka temannya juga menyukai hal seaneh _ini_.

Piiip. Layar bioskop pun padam. Lampu ruangan bioskop menyala perlahan.

Meninggalkan sebagian karyawan yang masih tertawa, dan sebagian lainnya yang melongo seperti orang bodoh.

Joule tersenyum jahil. "Bagaimana?"

"'Bagaimana' apa?" Vincent angkat bicara. "Maksudnya, uh, kami— ini video apa?"

"Jadi video ini berjudul 'Eta Terangkanlah'. Video ini adalah parodi dari sebuah lagu religi."

"'Eta' itu apa?" Karena penasaran, Jake pun bertanya.

"'Eta' artinya 'itu'."

"'Itu' apaan?"

"Ya 'itu'!"

"Maksudnya apaan, sih? Kok bingung, ya?"

" _Eta_ terangkanlah. _Itu_ terangkanlah." Akhirnya Caleb pun membantu Joule menjelaskan maksud dari kata tersebut pada Jake. Untuk ukuran artis, Jake agak telmi juga, begitu pikiran Caleb bersuara.

"... Ooooooh! Iya, iya, ngerti!" Jake pun mengangguk paham.

Joule menghela napas dan mengacungkan jempol pada Caleb. Caleb hanya tersenyum.

"Parodi? Lagu religi?" James merengut setelah Joule membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil. "Baiklah... tapi ada apa dengan parodi itu?"

"Parodi itu menjadi tren sejak beberapa minggu terakhir."

"Apa?! Tren?!" Adam menoleh ke layar bioskop, sebelum beralih kembali ke Joule. "Lagu gak jelas begitu... jadi tren?! Hah, bercanda kamu!"

"Tidak. Agak susah dijelaskan; sebaiknya setelah ini kalian tanya Indo atau Nesia. Mereka lebih tau soal tren ini."

"Berarti tren ini dari Indonesia?"

"Betul sekali." Joule menjawab Dylan dengan semangat. "Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Mengapa hal seperti ini bisa menjadi tren di suatu negara?"

"Karena lucu, mungkin?" Alexander berpikir sambil berujar demikian.

"Iya, dan itu parodi lagu religi." Lucas ikut berbicara dengan nada datar. "Membuat parodi dari sebuah lagu yang bertema agama sampai menjadi lagu dengan tema tidak jelas seperti itu... itu juga bisa menjadi faktor yang mendorong lagu ini menjadi tren."

"Dan tentu saja teknologi!" Warren berseru dengan berapi-api. "HP zaman sekarang sudah canggih, dan internet semakin cepat!"

Joule tersenyum. "Baik; sekarang karena kalian telah menonton video itu, aku— tidak, _kami_ akan memberi kalian tantangan."

Christopher mengangkat alis. "'Kami' itu siapa?"

"Para kru Halcyon's Overwatch bersama para fans ETuDE." Senyum Joule berubah licik. "Tantangannya adalah nyanyikan dan tarikan lagu itu seperti di video tadi."

Baiklah, tantangan itu sudah Caleb duga sejak awal menonton video tadi—

"Tapi, ada aturannya!" Namun, ternyata Joule belum selesai berbicara. "Pertama, harus bareng-bareng. Dua, ganti kata 'dosa' dengan kata-kata apapun yang cocok dengan masalah kalian saat ini, selama masih nyambung sama lagunya. Tiga, ganti nama 'Kiki', 'Ridho', dan 'Tono' dengan nama orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kalian temui di ETuDE."

—ralat, Caleb tidak menduga akan ada aturan seperti ini; dan tiga aturan tersebut menyenangkan. Saking menyenangkannya, Caleb lebih baik menyanyikan parodi lagu hasil modifikasi para Kepala Karyawan daripada harus mendapat tantangan untuk mencium orang yang belum tentu ia kenal baik. Ini bukan tantangan.

Ini...

... hiburan.

Hening menyapa.

"Oh iya. Ngomongnya bisik-bisik aja. Kalian gak mau rencana kalian ketahuan sama aku, kan? Terus, lampu bioskopnya akan aku matikan untuk sedikit persiapan, jadi bertahan ya! Tidak ada yang takut kegelapan kan?"

"Hei, tunggu—"

Sayang, belum sempat Issac menahan Joule, lampu ruang bioskop mulai padam. Sekitar dua puluh detik kemudian, bioskop menjadi benar-benar gelap tanpa ada sinar apapun, kecuali sinar dari tanda pintu darurat.

"Baik, aku beri sepuluh menit untuk memikirkan syair versi kalian, dimulai dari sekarang!"

Begitu Joule menekan tombol _timer_ , para karyawan langsung kelabakan sambil mencari-cari kolega mereka dalam kegelapan.

"Woooi, tolongin aku… gelap, nih…" Suara William terdengar memelas.

Samar-samar, terdengar bunyi seseorang yang jatuh ke bantalan kursi. "Aduh! Uuugh, ini kenapa ada kursi di depanku?" Ternyata, itu Alexander.

Kemudian, menyusul suara orang lain yang jatuh, kali ini ke lantai. "Woi! Ini ada apaan, kok ngalangin jalan?!"

"Aduuuh, sakit… yang nabrak aku ternyata Walker, ya…"

"Ah elah, Morgan! Gak usah jongkok di situ, kenapa?"

Kemudian, Caleb merasa ada yang menyentuh pundaknya. "Eh, kamu Mathagamain, kan?" Begitu suara yang menyentuh bahunya itu berujar.

"Iya, Moore."

"Oooh, ya sudah…"

Caleb sempat mendengar suara Andrew menjadi sedikit terbata dan berkesan malu-malu, namun ia tidak mau berpikir lebih jauh.

Selama mencari kolega mereka di dalam kegelapan, para karyawan menjadi semakin ricuh. Mereka kelabakan untuk mencari satu sama lain di dalam gelapnya bioskop itu. Kondisi mulai tidak terkendali.

"Siapapun, tolong aku!"

"Woi, ini siapa yang megang perutku?!"

"Ini aku megang apaan, sih?! Keras banget…"

"SIAPA INI YANG MEGANG SELANGKANGANKU?!"

"WUAAAH, SORI, SORI!"

"Ugh, kacamataku…"

"Eh, pegangan tangan, yuk, sambil itung siapa aja yang udah ketemu…"

"Boleh, boleh!"

"AAAGH, SIAPA YANG MEGANG 'TONGKOL'KU!"

"TANGANKU! YA AMPUN, TANGANKU JADI MAHO!"

"HIII, JIJIK!"

Akhirnya, semua pun berhasil berkumpul. Sambil terus berpegangan tangan supaya tidak ada yang menghilang, mereka pun mulai berdiskusi.

"Oke, aku agak benci tantangan ini." Itu kata pertama yang dilontarkan Andrew di awal percakapan mereka.

"Aku juga, tapi mau gimana lagi." James hanya menghela napas, kemudian tersenyum miris. (Tidak ada yang bisa melihat senyumnya itu, di mana hal tersebut membuat James agak lega.) "Kita harus melakukan ini."

Lucas mengangguk. "Setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada harus melakukannya sendiri-sendiri. Itu jauh lebih memalukan."

"Daripada itu, mending kita cepet bikin syairnya!" Adam pun mengomando koleganya untuk berfokus. "Kata 'dosa' yang itu mau diganti kata apa?"

"Jadi 'tugas' aja!" Jake menyahut demikian.

Ethan merengut. "Tapi Joule bilang kata gantinya harus relevan dengan masalah kita saat ini... dan sekarang kita tidak ada pekerjaan di kantor, kan?"

"Iya juga, sih. Terus apa, dong?" Jake ikut bingung.

"Yang sesuai dengan sekarang, ya..." Dylan merenung sebentar. "Eh, gimana kalo yang ada hubungannya sama ETuDE?"

"Bisa, tuh! Kita pakai kata yang menyatakan kesan kita di ETuDE!" Daniel mengangguk setuju. "Menurut kalian?"

"Bisa, bisa!" William langsung sepakat. Karyawan lain pun mengangguk dan mengiyakan.

Joshua berpikir keras. "Bagaimana kalau 'maho'?"

Warren mencoba menyanyikan lirik tersebut. "... 'jiwa yang berkabut penuh dengan maho'? Bagus, tapi kurang pas."

"Kalau 'kenistaan'?" Vincent mencoba mengusulkan pendapatnya.

Christopher ikut berpikir. "Apa suku katanya gak kebanyakan?"

"Tapi masih bisa dinyanyiin, kok!" Dylan langsung berkilah.

"Yaaah, tapi tetap saja kan..."

Caleb menerawang; pandangannya kosong. Pikirannya sibuk mencari kata yang cocok untuk dinyanyikan dalam tantangan dari Joule. Tanpa sadar, kakinya menghentak-hentak kecil di lantai dan ia mulai bernyanyi. "… jiwa yang berkabut... dengan penuh aib..."

Semua karyawan langsung menoleh pada Caleb (lebih tepatnya, asal suara Caleb). Bioskop mendadak hening. Caleb berhenti menyanyi, dan mulai salah tingkah. Apakah ia salah berbicara? Semoga Christopher tidak mengomelinya. Semoga Issac tidak memukulnya. Semoga Andrew tidak membenci— ya ampun, tolong jangan bahas Andrew lagi!

Lucas mencoba berbicara pada Caleb. "Caleb, bisa ulangi baris terakhir?"

"Dengan penuh aib..."

"PINTER!" Para koleganya langsung bersorak demikian. Mereka langsung berterima kasih pada Caleb, sementara Caleb hanya mematung bingung, namun tetap membalas ucapan mereka dengan senyum malu.

Mereka pun berpindah ke topik berikutnya.

"Orang paling menyebalkan di ETuDE, ya..." Issac bergumam. "Yang jelas aku benci sama France."

Joshua melirik (asal suara) Issac. "Kita semua juga sepakat kalau kita gak suka France. Sekarang kita perlu orang kedua dan orang ketiga."

"Belarus, mungkin?" Dylan langsung mengusulkan kandidat "orang paling menyebalkan versi Kepala Karyawan Perusahaan".

"Tapi Belarus sebetulnya gak terlalu menyebalkan, sih... untukku." Alexander berkata demikian dengan suara kecil nan ragu.

"Sealand aja." Adam memasang muka poker sambil berkata begitu. "Dia cerewet."

Issac membuat tatapan meledek. (Tidak terlihat oleh Adam, jadi percuma. Issac masa bodoh.) "Ah, itu kan buat kamu doang, gara-gara dia comblangin kamu sama Emil!"

"Diam, kau."

"Sudahlah. Jadi mau siapa, nih?" James mencoba mengendalikan kedua "paman" dari Perusahaan yang sedang bertengkar bagaikan kucing dan anjing itu.

"Russia?" Ethan mencoba melontarkan usulan lain yang bisa ia pikirkan.

"Aku takut dibantai dia kalo kita sebut namanya. Dia kan..." Jake melirik kanan dan kirinya. ".. agak... kayak Belarus."

William bergumam "hmm" dengan serius. "Tapi kalian inget gak? Yang waktu si Belarus mau bantai kita tapi gak jadi? Katanya itu karena kita 'semi-personifikasi'."

"'Semi-personifikasi' itu apaan, coba?" Andrew merengut.

"Mungkin kita mempersonifikasikan sesuatu, begitu?" Lucas melirik sana-sini, agak bingung.

"Woi, nanti waktunya abis!" Adam mengingatkan teman-temannya untuk berkonsentrasi pada tantangan mereka saat itu. "Ngomongin soal semi-personifikasi mah nanti aja!"

"Terus siapa lagi?" Jake mulai terdengar agak putus asa. "Seumur-umur di ETuDE, yang kita benci cuma si France mesum itu!"

"Aaargh, aku pusing! Gini! Aku punya ide!" Warren mulai panas karena kalang kabut mencari ilham untuk lagu mereka. "Tambah si Spain sama Prussia!"

Daniel menoleh sambil memasang raut wajah agak heran. "Kenapa?"

"Sebetulnya, intinya sih buat menuhin syair lagunya. Tapi mereka kan member dari _Bad Touch Trio_ — apalah namanya itu, dan kelihatannya mereka bersahabat. Siapa tau mereka juga 'agak-agak' kayak si France."

"… Oke, deh. Aku setuju." James mengangguk.

"Berarti liriknya jadi 'ampunilah si France, Spain, sama Prussia', gitu?" William berkata demikian dengan nada kurang yakin.

Dylan mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. "Bisa! Ya udah, _fix_ ya! Lagunya kayak yang kita omongin!"

"Oke!"

"Eh, mau seruin motto Perusahaan, gak?" Caleb langsung berujar demikian.

Andrew yang berada di sebelahnya bertanya dengan nada bingung. "Buat apa?"

"Uh, buat… penyemangat! Iya, biar kita gak terlalu grogi! Uuuh… apa gak boleh?"

"Boleh, dong!" James menjawab dengan senang. "M.I.E. [2]!"

" _From everyone_ , _by everyone_ , _for everyone_!"

"Baiklah semua! Waktu habis!" Terdengar suara Joule yang disertai dengan tepukan tangan. "Biar aku nyalakan lampunya!"

Perlahan, lampu ruangan bioskop menyala. Para karyawan menghela napas lega ketika mata mereka diisi dengan sinar yang telah mereka nanti-nantikan.

Joule hanya tersenyum. "Datanglah ke sini!" Ia memberi isyarat pada mereka untuk mendekatinya ke area yang terletak persis di bawah layar bioskop. Setelah mereka mendekati Joule, ia tertawa lepas. "Lihat ke belakang!"

Dan, begitu Caleb membalikkan badan, ia ingin meralat semuanya,

bahwa ini bukan hiburan;

ini tantangan—

"...?"

—bukan, siksaan,

hukuman,

"!"

 _eksekusi_.

"SEJAK KAPAN KALIAN DI SANA?!"

Ya; seluruh personifikasi negara beserta agen Zeroes telah duduk di bangku-bangku bioskop yang paling tinggi, dengan sebagian memasang senyum jahil dan sebagian lain senyum prihatin. Indo membawa kamera video di pundak, sementara Nesia siap dengan kamera digital di tangan. Ada juga sekumpulan orang lain yang tidak begitu mereka kenal, tapi Caleb tahu mereka adalah para anggota Halcyon Fold dan Overwatch.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" Seruan Emil yang memanggil Adam terdengar jelas di telinga para karyawan. " _DESPACITO_!"

Adam membelalak kaget sekaligus bingung. 'HAH?!"

Mengapa harus kata tersebut dari semua yang terdaftar di kamus bahasa Spanyol? Caleb tidak tahu persis; mungkin hanya Emil yang tahu.

" _SASAGEYO_ , _MINNA_!" Romy pun tidak ingin kalah dari Emil, ikut melontarkan kata-kata Jepang.

"ITU ROMY KENAPA SIH?!"

" _TATAKAE_!"

"INI WILLIAM KENAPA IKUTAN JADI WIBU?!" Issac berseru dengan tidak elitnya setelah mengomentari Romy.

"Heh heh heh, ini akan sangat menyenangkan." England tersenyum jahil.

" _Da_ ~" Russia ikut tertawa kecil.

"Nah, semuanya, para kepala karyawan Perusahaan akan mempersembahkan proyek mereka: 'Eta Terangkanlah'!" Joule menyunggingkan senyuman manis. "Mari kita sambut mereka!"

Tepuk tangan riuh menggema di studio tersebut. Para karyawan mulai berkeringat dingin, dan saling berlirik-lirikan.

"Bawa santai aja, _guys_." Dylan berbisik pada mereka. "Anggep aja kita lagi pesta pil koplo."

Mereka hanya bisa pasrah, lalu memberi isyarat pada William untuk memulai aba-aba.

William menarik napas dan mengembuskannya pelan-pelan. Setelah hening selama tiga detik, ia memulainya. "Hiji, dua, hiji dua tilu—"

 _Eta terangkanlah, eta terangkanlaaaaah_

Dan mereka berjoget.

Baiklah.

Mereka sudah gila.

Spontan, sejumlah personifikasi ikut menyanyikan syair tersebut dengan semangat sambil bergoyang. Beberapa dari mereka hanya bertepuk tangan sambil menggerakkan tubuh mereka ke kiri dan kanan. Tren Indonesia ternyata sudah menyebar ke mana-mana.

 _Eta jiwa yang berkabut, eta dengan penuh aib_

"Penuh aib, ya…" Indo berbisik geli.

Nesia sibuk memotret sambil cekikikan. "Kasihan sekali, mereka."

 _Ampunilaaah, ampunilaaaaah_

 _Ampunilah si France, Spain, sama Prussia_

"KOK JADI AKU, SIH?!"

" _FRANCIA_ , KENAPA NAMAKU JADI DIBAWA-BAWA?!"

"PASTI GARA-GARA _FRANKREICH_ PUNYA REPUTASI BURUK, TERUS NAMA KITA DIBAWA-BAWA KARENA SAHABATAN SAMA DIA! GAK _AWESOME_!"

"SETIA KAWAN DONG, _MON CHER_!"

"REPUTASIKU, _FRAN_! AKU GAK BISA BERLAGAK _AWESOME_ LAGI SAMA MEREKA CUMA GARA-GARA KAMU!"

"ALAH, ALESAN! AKU JUGA PUNYA HARGA DIRI! DAN GARA-GARA SYAIR ITU, _SIESTA_ -KU JADI TERGANGGU!"

Begitu lagu selesai, para karyawan langsung jatuh terduduk sambil berusaha menahan malu.

"Kita bikin aib sendiri…"

Caleb ikut menghela napas, kelelahan setelah menari-nari tidak jelas seperti tadi. Tapi, rasanya asyik juga melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Ia merasa, melakukan hal-hal gila dengan para koleganya mempererat tali persahabatan mereka. Caleb ingin mengusulkan untuk melakukannya lagi, tapi teman-temannya pasti tidak mau. Akhirnya, keinginan tersebut ia urungkan. Ia pun melihat teman-temannya yang asyik berbicara mengenai tantangan tadi, kemudian perhatiannya tertuju pada Andrew yang berada di sebelahnya—

"…"

—yang kemudian jatuh pingsan.

"Moore!" Spontan, Caleb langsung menangkap tubuh Andrew. "Moore, kenapa bisa— ya ampun, demam?!"

Spontan, para karyawan lainnya menoleh. Seluruh personifikasi negara dan anggota Zeroes berdiri dan langsung turun dan mengerumuni Andrew. Joule menyuruh mereka untuk menyingkir dari Andrew dan Caleb, lalu memeriksa kondisi Andrew.

Caleb melihat sekelilingnya.

Aneh.

Biasanya, para negara akan ribut sendiri bila mengetahui suatu peristiwa telah terjadi. Atau, setidaknya itu yang selalu ia lihat selama sesi ETuDE berlangsung. Tapi, sekarang mereka terdiam dengan raut muka serius. Apa ada sesuatu?

Perlahan, Sealand mendekati tubuh Andrew, lalu berjongkok dan menyentuhnya pelan. "… Aura personifikasi, _desu yo_!"

Caleb dan teman-temannya kaget dan heran. Apa maksud perkataan Sealand?

Sealand membuat raut agak bersalah. "Seharusnya kami tidak mengatakannya sekarang sih, tapi kalau kondisinya begini…"

"… Aku pernah bilang soal semi-personifikasi. Betul?"

Para karyawan menoleh pada asal suara; Belarus-lah yang menyahut demikian. Mereka hanya mengangguk pelan, walau bingung dengan hubungan akan semi-personifikasi dengan kondisi tubuh Andrew saat ini.

"Biar aku yang jelaskan." Estonia maju beberapa langkah dan mendekati Andrew yang masih berada di rangkulan Caleb, lalu berlutut di sampingnya. "Kalian sudah tahu bahwa kami adalah personifikasi negara. Kami disebut demikian karena kami melambangkan negara kami." Estonia langsung menggeleng. "Tidak. Kami _adalah_ negara itu sendiri."

"Semi-personifikasi, menurut pengetahuan kami, hidup seperti manusia; hidup dan mati, tidak ada kata 'abadi' dalam sejarah kehidupan manusia, berbeda dengan personifikasi yang bisa hidup abadi." England melanjutkan penjelasan Estonia. "Tapi, kalian berbeda: kalian manusia _dan_ personifikasi."

"Maksudnya apa…?" James merengut. "Aku tidak mengerti!"

"Singkat kata, kalian memiliki jiwa personifikasi dengan tubuh manusia. Tubuh kalian rapuh dan lemah seperti manusia, namun jiwa kalian adalah segala esensi dari hal yang kalian personifikasikan." Belarus berujar dengan monoton, namun tatapan matanya terlihat melembut. "Dari lahir, kalian sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi personifikasi akan sesuatu. Sayang, jiwa personifikasi kalian terkubur di alam bawah sadar."

Indo mengangguk setuju. "Jadi, akhirnya alam bawah sadar itu akan mendorong jiwa kalian untuk segera sadar, bahwa kalian itu juga personifikasi. Semakin lama, dorongan itu akan semakin kuat. Hingga pada taraf di mana dorongan tersebut mengakibatkan stres secara fisik dan membuat gejala seperti… yah, yang kalian bisa lihat di Andrew sekarang ini."

"Tunggu." Joshua mengangkat tangan. "Apa maksud Sealand dengan 'seharusnya kami tidak mengatakannya sekarang'?"

"Karena memang begitu." Greenland berkata dengan agak ketus. "Semi-personifikasi harus mencari jati diri mereka sendiri lewat alam bawah sadar mereka, tanpa bantuan. Kalau dibantu dengan cara diberi peringatan seperti ini, kami takut sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi."

"Proses bangunnya kalian sebagai semi-personifikasi berjalan dalam tidur kalian." Germany menyambung penjelasan. "Tapi ada kasus langka di mana alam bawah sadar akan memaksa kalian untuk masuk ke dalamnya dan memulai proses pembangunan. Kasus Moore sekarang adalah salah satunya."

Hening.

"Moore, cepatlah bangun…"

Karena Andrew menjadi penentu kebenaran akan semua yang dikatakan para negara.

 **.**

 **ETuDE React – Caleb Terangkanlah END**

* * *

[1] = Sebetulnya kami tidak yakin saat mendengar lirik yang ini. Kami hanya menuliskan yang menurut kami paling cocok di telinga kami.

[2] = Dibaca "em-ai-ii"; merupakan singkatan dari " _Majorly Influential Employees_ " ("Karyawan Berpengaruh Utama"), nama beken dari para Kepala Karyawan Perusahaan.

Ya, tidak disangka cerita akan berjalan seperti ini. Yang asalnya komedi dengan sedikit drama tiba-tiba menjadi semacam _suspense spiritual fantasy_. Mantap jiwa! Setelah diperingatkan oleh seorang _reviewer_ , kami memutuskan untuk menambahkan bumbu-bumbu khas kami ke dalam cerita ini! (Dan sebetulnya ide tentang semi-personifikasi ini memang sudah direncanakan dari awal. Hanya karena _reviewer_ itu jalan cerita kami percepat sedikit.)

Dan kami belum memastikan _chapter_ depan adalah Extras atau React. Namun, untuk kalian yang masih ingin **voting untuk ETuDE Extras** , pilihan kalian kami persempit menjadi:

 **a. Alice in Wonderland  
b. Bentengan  
c. Best Parent for Sealand**

Mohon dipilih, ya!

Balasan _review_ :

 **tsunakyo1827** : Terima kasih untuk _review_ -nya! Maaf atas keterlambatannya! Sudah dibalas lewat PM, ya! Ditunggu ya, _chapter_ selanjutnya!

 **Guest** : _Thanks for the review! Sorry, do you even speak Indonesian? We assumed you can understand Indonesian since you came to our channel (which is obviously Indonesian, both culturally and linguistically speaking), but why should you speak English just to warn us? (Yes, you reviewed us with English to begin with, that's why we reply in English too.) Oh, could it be that you just copied and pasted the warning from another source? Please tell us if you do!_ :D _And no need to worry, we do have our own story in this channel! We just thought that adding interactive entries would be fun, since a lot of people were still doing it by the time we published this channel. We were quite surprised that this channel became one of few that got warned through anonymous review. But anyway, thanks for reminding us! We hope you are looking forward for the next chapter!_

 **Kiracchi** : Terima kasih untuk _review_ -nya! Maaf atas keterlambatannya! Hahaha, kami berpikir Scotland dan Sealand memang bukan penggemar sihir seperti England, makanya mereka tidak mempraktikkan sihir. XD Yah, untuk suara emas Indo, Finland, Malaysia, dan South Korea, bisa Anda bayangkan sendiri. :'v Dan maaf kalau _chapter_ ini bukan ETuDE Extras, karena kondisi hasil _voting_ yang belum pasti. ;w; Ditunggu ya, _chapter_ selanjutnya!

 **Arin** : Terima kasih untuk _review_ -nya! Maaf atas keterlambatannya! Kami tidak akan _discontinue_ untuk cerita kali ini! Hanya saja, terlalu banyak kesibukan… ahahaha… TwT Berarti sekarang Anda, hm, mahasiswi? XD Ditunggu ya, _chapter_ selanjutnya!

Pada akhirnya, mari kita mulai ETuDE Offline.

 _Signed out_ ,

YW & CP

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ETuDE Offline – Andrew Knight START**

 **.**

Gelap.

Dingin.

Aneh.

Ini tidak normal.

Dan dia sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Andrew benci bila ada sesuatu yang baginya tidak masuk akal dan berada di luar nalarnya. Makanya, dia takut hantu. Ia tidak pernah mau mengatakan rahasia segelap itu kepada siapapun. (Lucas yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya saja tidak tahu kalau dia fobia makhluk halus!) Tapi terkadang ia tergoda untuk membisikkan rahasia tersebut, terutama pada Caleb, yang hobinya melamun, suka bolos kerja, tapi perhatian dan penyayang dan—

Tunggu. Mengapa jadi membahas Caleb?

 _Se… per… fika… i…_

Siapa yang berbisik itu di telinganya?

Andrew membuka mata. Gelap. Semua hitam. Andrew sempat mengira dirinya buta, namun ia bisa melihat tangannya yang bersinar. Seakan-akan, hanya dirinya sendirilah yang bisa ia lihat di tempat tersebut.

 _Se… per… fika… i…_

Andrew merengut. "Siapa kamu?!" Andrew menoleh ke sana dan ke mari. Kemudian, ia berjalan tak tentu arah, mencari asal suara. "Jawab aku!" Samar-samar, Andrew mengingat pernah mendengar suara ini sebelumnya. Tapi… di mana?

 _Se… per… fika… i…_

Andrew semakin kalang kabut, sebelum memutuskan untuk berhenti berjalan dan berfokus mendengar asal suara tersebut. Bukan, bukan dari luar. Suara tersebut… terdengar menggema dari dalam dirinya.

"Hei, kamu."

Andrew membalikkan badan dengan reflek, dan menemukan sebuah cermin raksasa. Namun, cermin tersebut tidak memantulkan refleksi bayangan dari figur Andrew. Cermin itu justru menampilkan figur pria lain yang Andrew kenal dengan yakin. "… Mathagamain!"

Refleksi tersebut menundukkan kepala. Ia bergerak sendiri, seakan-akan dia memang bukan refleksi dari figur Andrew, melainkan suatu entitas yang unik dan berbeda darinya. "Aku… bukan Mathagamain."

Mata Andrew membelalak. "Apa?"

"Aku bukan Mathagamain. Aku _anima_ , bagian terdalam dari dunia spiritualmu."

"Tapi, kenapa kamu mirip dia?"

Refleksi itu tersenyum miris. "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin karena _anima_ selalu berlawanan dari cerminannya."

"Aku dan Mathagamain berlawanan?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Sifat kalian sangat berbeda."

Benar. Andrew dan Caleb memang berbeda. Tegas dengan lembut, dingin dengan hangat, disiplin dengan teledor. Saking berbedanya mereka, mungkin sudah bisa menyamai langit dan bumi.

"Lalu, mengapa kamu ada di situ?" Andrew mulai bingung dan heran. Ia tidak biasa dengan hal seperti ini. Dia benci hal-hal aneh.

"Karena… kamu membutuhkanku."

"Maaf, apa?"

"Kamu membutuhkanku. Jika aku ada bersamamu, kekuatanmu sebagai personifikasi akan bangkit, sekalipun dengan tubuhmu yang rapuh layaknya manusia biasa."

"Personifikasi?!" Andrew ingat betul; Belarus pernah menyinggung soal kata tersebut pada mereka. "Aku? Personifikasi?"

"Ya. Itu… itulah yang ingin aku sadarkan padamu."

Andrew terdiam. "Jadi, sebetulnya… kamu ini apa?"

"Aku? Sudah aku bilang, kan? Aku ini _anima_ darimu." 'Refleksi' Andrew memutar bola mata. "Lebih jelasnya, aku adalah sisi lain dari dirimu, yang terkubur di alam bawah sadarmu. Aku adalah sisi personifikasi yang kamu kubur sejak lahir. Tapi, tak mengapa. Karena sebentar lagi, kamu akan menyadari bahwa dirimu adalah personifikasi."

"Tunggu! Tapi— aku ini manusia! Bagaimana bisa—"

" _Bisa_." _Anima_ itu menekankan kata yang ia ucapkan dari bibirnya itu. "Tubuhmu memang manusia, tapi jiwamu adalah jiwa dari personifikasi. Kamu… hanya belum menyadarinya."

Hening.

Andrew memang tidak percaya dengan hal-hal alien seperti ini. Biasanya, dia akan membenci hal tersebut dan menganggapnya tidak relevan dengan dirinya. Seharusnya pun demikian, karena _anima_ ini pasti hanyalah mimpi. Tapi…

… sedikit saja, Andrew berpikir, bagaimana jika ini nyata? Bagaimana jika ini sungguh terjadi? Bagaimana jika personifikasi memang ada?

Bagaimana jika dia memang semi-personifikasi seperti yang dikatakan Belarus waktu itu?

"Sebaiknya, aku bertanya balik." _Anima_ dari Andrew berdehem sekali. "Aku tanya: siapa aku? Siapakah aku, sampai bisa berada di dalam dirimu? Mengapa aku mirip dengan Mathagamain yang kamu bicarakan itu? Dan apa bukti yang bisa mengatakan bahwa kamu adalah personifikasi?"

Andrew mundur selangkah, tertahan dengan tiga pertanyaan sulit tersebut. Dia masih punya banyak pertanyaan. Mengapa _anima_ , sisi lain dari dirinya, harus menyerupai Caleb? Mengapa perawakan, harus sama persis dengannya? Tidak— mengapa harus Caleb?

Kamu mirip dengan dia.

Andrew tersentak. Ia ingat, James pernah berkata seperti itu padanya. _Kamu mirip dengan Caleb,_ begitulah gurauannya. _Kalian berdua penyayang terhadap anak-anak, setia pada kode moral kalian, dan selalu melakukan apa yang benar untuk kalian. Memang kalian berbeda, tapi perbedaan kalian seakan-akan… melengkapi satu sama lain._

Melengkapi satu sama lain.

Andrew langsung menemukan kunci jawabannya.

Andrew menutup mata sebentar, berpikir dalam diam. Ketika membuka mata, ia menyentuh cermin yang menampilkan _anima_ itu sambil menatapnya serius. "… Caleb."

Anima tersebut memiringkan kepala. "Maaf, apa?"

"Caleb." Andrew tidak bergerak sama sekali dari cermin; ia benar-benar serius. "Bukti yang kamu pertanyakan itu… adalah Caleb."

"…" _Anima_ Andrew terdiam. "Mengapa bisa?"

"Karena kami saling melengkapi. Baru saja kamu bilang kamu ada di sini karena aku membutuhkanmu. Tapi mengapa wujudmu mirip Caleb? Setelah mengingat perkataan James, aku akhirnya mengerti. Wujudmu mirip dia karena aku membutuhkan dia. Dan karena kami menjadi pelengkap untuk satu sama lain, artinya dia juga membutuhkanku, kan? Intinya, kami saling membutuhkan, saling melengkapi, dan saling men—" Andrew terdiam. Apa yang mau ia katakan barusan?

 _Anima_ itu merengut. "Saling apa…?"

"Lupakan." Andrew bisa merasakan tubuhnya memanas. "Dan soal pertanyaanmu yang 'siapakah aku', jawabannya sederhana."

"Apa?"

"Kau adalah aku, dan aku adalah kau."

Seketika, cermin itu bersinar terang benderang dengan putihnya yang kemilauan. Andrew jatuh terduduk sambil menutup matanya. Samar-samar, ia bisa melihat si _anima_ tersenyum.

"Selamat, kamu lulus."

Ketika cahaya tersebut memudar, Andrew membuka mata dan melihat sebuah kunci. Kunci tersebut berbentuk pedang yang memiliki desain yang rumit dan indah; warnanya coklat dengan permata hijau di tempat yang menghubungkan gagang dengan bilah pisau miniatur pedang itu.

Setelah itu, anima Andrew muncul tepat di depannya dengan senyum bangga. "Ambillah kunci itu, Andrew."

"Ini kunci apa?"

"Itu sebagai bukti bahwa kamu sadar akan identitasmu." Anima maju perlahan, dan merangkul tubuh Andrew. "Pulanglah; mereka sudah menunggu."

Sebelum sempat membalas perkataan sang anima, Andrew sudah diselimuti cahaya terang yang membutakan matanya.

Semua berubah putih.

Ah, begitu desah Andrew dengan lega. Setelah berpisah dari anima tadi, entah mengapa ia merasa sangat lega. Seumur-umur, ia belum pernah merasa seperti ini. Ia merasa seakan-akan dirinya telah mengukir sesuatu yang baru di dalam dirinya. Dan hal yang telah ia ukir itu akan membekas di dalam hatinya, pikirannya, _jiwanya_.

 _Aku Andrew Moore._

 _Aku ini personifikasi._

Sambil membayangkan kuncinya yang berbentuk pedang, batin Andrew berseru—

 _Aku adalah sang Ksatria._

 **.**

 **ETuDE Offline – Andrew Knight END**


End file.
